


Desert Rose

by alienacja



Category: D (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, możliwe sceny +18 w dalszych rozdziałach, romans, wampiry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienacja/pseuds/alienacja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po tym jak stracił sporą część swojego majątku, Hide-zou przemierza pustynię i z każdą chwilą zdaje sobie coraz bardziej sprawę z tego, że najprawdopodobniej nie wróci już do domu żywy... Niespodziewanie, jego oczom ukazują się mury ponurego zamczyska w którym postanawia szukać schronienia i swojej jedynej szansy na przeżycie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część pierwsza.

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki dosłownie dwie rzeczy nim przejdziecie do czytania. Po pierwsze, świat w którym znajdują się bohaterowie nie należy do żadnego znanego nam miejsca ani czasu. Kierowała mną zwykła chęć wygody i umieszczenia w tekście kilku rzeczy, których w innych warunkach umieścić bym nie mogła w takiej formie. Także wszelkie próby dopasowania ich świata do naszego są z góry skazane na niepowodzenie.
> 
> Po drugie, obraz wampirów jako takich też jest tu dość mocno kombinowany i dopasowany raczej do mojej wizji tekstu, a nie tego, co powszechnie uznaje się za prawidłowe. A skoro już przy wampirach jesteśmy - tekst nie ma nic wspólnego z wampirzą opowieścią Asagiego. Generalnie widać to już po imionach, ale dla pewności wolałam dopisać.
> 
> Jak zawsze, wszelkie komentarze i opinie są mile widziane :) Tekst miał tkwić na moim dysku bez publikacji, także jestem ciekawa, czy jednak komuś przypadnie do gustu.

Droga przez pustynię, zdawała się nie mieć końca, ale z każdą minutą, stawała się coraz cięższa do przebycia. Młody mężczyzna od dłuższej chwili pozwalał, by to koń prowadził ich przed siebie, ale sam nie spodziewał się już żadnych zmian. Być może nigdy już nie ujrzy swojego domu, nigdy nie ukończy tej podróży.  
Nie miał zresztą zbyt wiele powodów do radości z ponownego pojawienia się w miasteczku. Statek, pełen towarów, który miał przynieść mu bogactwo, został napadnięty i ogołocony, zanim jeszcze dotarł do portu. Hide-zou nie miał tam już czego szukać, ani tym bardziej po co dłużej zostawać w obcym miejscu. Mimo wszystko, nie spodziewał się, że droga do domu okaże się być aż tak trudna i niebezpieczna. Powinien był wybrać tą samą trasę, którą przybył, a głupio postanowił szukać sobie rozrywek w tej i tak już beznadziejnej sytuacji. Przede wszystkim jednak, nie miał pojęcia, że ta pustynia ciągnie się aż tak bardzo, a przebycie jej w obecnych warunkach było zdecydowanie niewykonalne. Jego koń był już u kresu wytrzymałości, a kiedy go straci, sam nie przetrwa w tych niekorzystnych warunkach zbyt długo. Może zresztą tak będzie lepiej, nawet jeśli śmierć przyjdzie w męczarniach?  
Potrząsnął nieco głową, starając się odpędzić pojawiające się wizje. Musi być jakiś sposób, by przetrwać tutaj, nie wolno się poddać…  
Minuty jednak mijały, aż wreszcie ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że jego koń zatrzymał się i nie chciał iść dalej. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę, starając się dostrzec coś poprzez chustę, którą zasłonił się jeszcze przed tą wędrówką. Tuż przed nim pojawił się wysoki, kamienny mur, a dosłownie kilka metrów obok – brama. Był przekonany, że to halucynacje wywołane upałem, ale mimo wszystkie skierował konia w tamtą stronę. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, obraz nie rozpłynął się, przeciwnie, brama uchyliła się pod dotykiem jego dłoni, ukazując kamienną drogę. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, zeskoczył z konia i ruszył przed siebie, a kiedy tylko minął bramę, ta zamknęła się za nim sama. I nagle zrobiło się idealnie cicho, a delikatny i chłodny wiatr musnął jego rozgrzaną twarz. Miejsce w którym był, nie miało już nic wspólnego z pustynią, a bardziej przypominało ogród. Kamienna droga prowadziła do ogromnych, drewnianych drzwi, które wiodły do wnętrza… zamku. Mroczna budowla wznosiła się wysoko i niknęła w chmurach w sposób, który uniemożliwiał określenie dokładnej wysokości ostatniej wieży. Przede wszystkim jednak, tuż obok znajdowała się niewielka fontanna i Hide-zou nie namyślając się wiele, podszedł do niej i zanurzył dłoń w cudownie chłodnej wodzie, by zaraz upić łapczywie kilka łyków. Dopiero, kiedy ugasił pragnienie, otarł usta i znów utkwił wzrok w ciemnej budowli. Jakiś cichy głos podpowiadał mu, że rozsądniej byłoby opuścić ten teren, ale młody mężczyzna rzadko kiedy słuchał tego rodzaju przeczuć. Zamiast więc zabrać konia i uciekać, zostawił go tu gdzie był, a sam swobodnie ruszył w stronę wejścia do zamku. Drzwi nie były zamknięte i kiedy pchnął je, ustąpiły przed nim zupełnie tak samo jak wcześniej brama muru. Wnętrze nie prezentowało się dużo lepiej. Kamienna podłoga, prowadziła w głąb ciemnego i chłodnego korytarza. Hide-zou nie zatrzymał się jednak, drgnął, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim i wtedy zrobiło się tylko ciemniej. Mimo to, nie zrezygnował. Przez pewien czas, nie mijał nic, poza zawieszonymi na ścianach pochodniami, ale wreszcie dotarł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Wyglądało na starą bibliotekę, zapełnioną regałami na których stały księgi, ale także leżały pozwijane pergaminy. W kominku płonął ogniem, który nie tylko dawał więcej światła, ale także sprawiał, że całe pomieszczenie zdawało się być o wiele przytulniejsze. Były też na ścianach wspaniałe, wielkie obrazy, przedstawiające młodego, całkiem przystojnego mężczyznę. Jego ciemne oczy zdawały się emanować naturalną wesołością, ale też pewnego rodzaju zadziornością, a okalające twarz czarne włosy, opadały luźnymi pasmami na ramiona i plecy. Ubrany w elegancki strój, przypominał jakiegoś rycerza, a może nawet księcia, co z kolei było dowodem na to, jak stare musiały być te wizerunki. Być może to był pan tego zamku w czasach, kiedy jeszcze rodzinne miasteczko Hide-zou wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Tak czy owak, tajemnicą pozostawało kto w takim razie zamieszkiwał to miejsce dziś, bo zdecydowanie nie wyglądało na opuszczone. Pojawienie się niespodziewanego gościa, nie mogło pozostać niezauważone, a mimo to, nikt jeszcze nie pojawił się tutaj, by dowiedzieć się o nim czegokolwiek. Samotne przetrząsanie tego ponurego zamczyska, także nie zdawało się być dobrym rozwiązaniem. W tej sytuacji, Hide-zou postanowił odpocząć i w tym celu, przysunął bliżej ognia duży, na oko całkiem wygodny fotel i usiadł na nim. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ogarnął go mocny, spokojny sen o który nietrudno było po trudach wielogodzinnej podróży.

 

 

W momencie, kiedy znów otworzyło oczy, ktoś przed nim kucał i uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Hide-zou drgnął i przez dobrą chwilę był pewny, że to nadal jakiś pokręcony sen. Mężczyzna, którego widział, wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak postać z obrazów, które wisiały na ścianach.  
\- Musiałeś być bardzo wyczerpany, skoro zasnąłeś w takich warunkach. – odezwał się głębokim, miłym dla ucha głosem – Myślę, że lepiej by było, gdybym wskazał ci jedną z pustych komnat. Na łóżku śpi się jednak o wiele wygodniej.  
Brzmiał zupełnie tak, jakby wcale nie przeszkadzała mu ta niespodziewana wizyta, a przeciwnie, była czymś naturalnym.  
\- Przepraszam. – odezwał się Hide-zou, wstając natychmiast ze swojego miejsca – Nie powinienem był się tak rozgaszczać w obcym miejscu, ja…  
Urwał, kiedy gospodarz zamku położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Nic się nie stało, jesteś głodny? Dawno nie miałem gości i chętnie przygotuję ci coś na ząb. Przede wszystkim warto jednak pamiętać o dobrych manierach – mam na imię Hiroki, a ty?  
\- Hide-zou. – odezwał się natychmiast młody mężczyzna, a jego wzrok mimowolnie uciekł na najbliżej wiszący obraz – Przepraszam, ale… to ty, prawda?  
\- Zgadza się. – Hiroki także zapatrzył się na malowidło – Ale to dawne czasy, nie ma o czym mówić. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do jadalni.  
I ruszył przed siebie, nawet się nie oglądając. Chcąc czy nie, młody mężczyzna podążył za nim i szli tak w milczeniu aż do momentu, gdy znaleźli się we wspomnianej komnacie w której stał długi stół z ciemnego drewna, a przy nim tylko dwa krzesła, znajdujące się po przeciwnych stronach blatu. Wisiał tu też ogromny żyrandol ze świecami no i rzecz jasna, był tu także kominek. Poza tym jednak nic, a całość znów prezentowała się raczej ponuro. Hide-zou usiadł na wskazanym krześle i czekał dłuższą chwilę na drugiego mężczyznę, który zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, które z kolei musiało być kuchnią. Wrócił z niej, niosąc półmisek pełen ciepłego i smakowicie wyglądającego jedzenia, a także kielich wina.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci smakowało. – odezwał się Hiroki, stawiając naczynia tuż przed swoim gościem – Smacznego.  
Sam ruszył wzdłuż stołu i usiadł na drugim ze znajdujących się tu krzeseł. Tymczasem, Hide-zou jeszcze przez moment patrzył jedynie na to, co miał przed sobą, ale zaraz głód zwyciężył i z każdą chwilą jedzenia ubywało. Kiedy półmisek był już pusty, podobnie jak kielich, młody mężczyzna oparł się wygodnie na krześle i uśmiechnął zadowolony. Było mu ciepło, był syty i właściwie nic więcej nie było mu potrzebne do szczęścia. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że jego gospodarz przygląda mu się cały czas, niezwykle uważnie.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję za posiłek, był doskonały. – odezwał się Hide-zou, chcąc przerwać ciszę.  
\- Nie ma za co, jeśli już skończyłeś, pokażę ci komnatę w której możesz teraz wygodnie wypocząć po podroży. Spodziewam się, że jesteś jednym z mieszkańców któregoś z okolicznych miasteczek?  
\- Zgadza się. – Hide-zou kiwnął głową – Myślę też, że czas najwyższy, bym znów wyruszył w drogę. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystko, ale nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności.  
Hiroki wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaraz znów stał obok niego.  
\- Potrzebujesz sporo snu, to jest w tej chwili najważniejsze. – zadecydował.  
Hide-zou jedynie kiwnął głową, nie mając siły dalej upierać się przy swoim. Jakiś czas później, obaj znaleźli się w jednej z komnat, które znajdowały się na piętrze. Pomieszczenie było duże i całkiem elegancko urządzone, ale przede wszystkim stało tu lóżko, które zdawało się być niezwykle miękkie i wygodne.  
\- Rozgość się i o nic nie martw. Za jakiś czas przyjdę tu i cię obudzę, a jeśli mnie jeszcze nie będzie, po prostu poczekaj, dobrze?  
Młodszy mężczyzna podziękował, a kilka chwil później faktycznie został sam. Nie miał sił nawet na to, by lepiej przyjrzeć się temu pomieszczeniu. Rozebrał się do bielizny i wsunął pod przykrycie, by zaraz przekonać się, że posłanie faktycznie jest niesamowicie wygodne. Niemal natychmiast zapadł w mocny sen, szczelnie owinięty ciepłą kołdrą.

 

 

Nie miał pojęcia, czy nadal był dzień, a może zapadł zmrok, bo kiedy wreszcie postanowił wstać z łóżka i zbliżył się do najbliższego okna, ustalenie tak prostej informacji okazało się być porządnie utrudnione. Ogromne okna, zasłonięte grubymi zasłonami, po odsunięciu których, okazały się być niemal idealnie zabite okiennicami, by nie przepuszczać zbyt wiele światła. Przez jakiś czas, młody mężczyzna próbował coś na to poradzić, ale bez skutku. Wreszcie, zrezygnował i zabrał się za zwiedzanie komnaty. Była duża i bardzo przyjemna, chociaż pod względem wystroju, tu także czas jakby się zatrzymał w miejscu dawno temu. Pięknie zdobione meble, musiały w tej chwili być warte fortunę, a leżący na kamiennej podłodze dywan, zdawał się być ręcznie wyplatany, układając się w misternie zaplanowany wzór. Cóż, czegokolwiek by nie mówić, właściciel tego miejsca na pewno nie miewał problemów finansowych, jego statki nie były grabione, albo miał po prostu jakiś sposób na utrzymywanie w tak doskonałym stanie swojego majątku. Tu także wisiał jeden obraz z jego wizerunkiem, chociaż nie był aż tak spektakularny jak te, które młody mężczyzna widział poprzednio. Mniejszy, przedstawiał Hirokiego na tle ogrodowej fontanny, a tuż obok, stał piękny, czarny koń. Hide-zou powoli przesuwał wzrok, starając się dostrzec każdy szczegół tego wizerunku, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co było w tym aż tak fascynującego. Widywał już podobne obrazy, bo i co bogatsi mieszkańcy miasteczka w którym się urodził, miewali w swoich domach wizerunki, które przechodziły z pokolenia na pokolenie, ale żaden z nich nie był podobny do tego, który obecnie miał przed oczami.  
\- Czyżbym gościł w swoich progach znawcę sztuki może?  
Hide-zou niemal podskoczył na dźwięk jego głosu, odwracając się natychmiast. Drugi mężczyzna stał przy drzwiach, oparty lekko o framugę i przypatrywał się swojemu gościowi z uśmiechem, który najwyraźniej rzadko kiedy w ogóle znikał z jego twarzy.  
\- Nie, nie znam się na obrazach, ale ten jest ciekawy. – wyjaśnił wreszcie, znów wpatrując się w malowidło – Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widziałem na oczy, jest niesamowicie rzeczywisty…  
Hiroki podszedł do niego i także wlepił spojrzenie w swój własny wizerunek, chociaż nie wykazał nawet w połowie tak dużego zainteresowania.  
\- Nic dziwnego, namalował go jeden z najlepszych artystów jakich miałem okazję poznać, ale jak już mówiłem, to stare dzieje. Ja sam już nie zwracam na nie od dawna uwagi…  
\- Szkoda, że wiszą zapomniane, bo w miasteczku wzbudziłyby wielkie zainteresowanie. Nie myślałeś nad tym?  
Gospodarz zamku przez chwilę milczał, zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał pytania, ale wreszcie znów skupił wzrok na drugim mężczyźnie, nim się odezwał.  
\- Nie bywam częstym gościem w okolicznych miasteczkach. Można powiedzieć, że przede wszystkim lubię przebywać w swoim domu, inne miejsca raczej mnie nie interesują… Natomiast chętnie dowiedziałbym się czegoś o tobie, jeśli tylko masz ochotę na herbatę.  
Hide-zou kiwnął głową, jeszcze przez chwilę nie odrywając spojrzenia od obrazu. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym gdzie jest i dlaczego, ale kiedy obaj znów wylądowali w poznanej przez niego wcześniej bibliotece, opowiedział Hirokiemu o wszystkim, co mogło chociaż trochę wydać się ciekawe. Mimo to, miał niesłabnące wrażenie, że tamten wie o wszystkim, jakby przeżył o wiele więcej, niż było po nim widać…  
Słuchał jednak uważnie, raz na jakiś czas dolewając mu herbaty do pięknej, porcelanowej filiżanki. Kiedy Hide-zou doszedł wreszcie do wydarzeń z ostatnich tygodni, starszy mężczyzna kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Nie będzie to zbyt pocieszający komentarz, ale wiem, że tego typu sytuacje zdarzają się od jakiegoś czasu coraz częściej. – przyznał – Podejrzewa się, że istnieje duża, zorganizowana grupa rabusiów, którzy śledzą dany statek niemal od początku jego wyprawy, mając czas, by przeanalizować każdą informację na jego temat. Dzięki temu, spokojnie mogą grabić jedynie te najbogatsze jednostki…  
\- Najwyraźniej mój także wzięli pod uwagę i to już nie pierwszy raz… - westchnął Hide-zou i bez specjalnego entuzjazmu zanurzył słodki biszkopcik w filiżance – W obecnej sytuacji, wizja powrotu do miasteczka przedstawia się raczej czarno.  
\- A twoi bliscy, rodzina? Nie czekają na ciebie?  
\- Moi rodzice nie żyją od dawna, a nikogo innego nie mam. Zająłem się pracą, bo to jedyne co przyszło mi do głowy, ale najwyraźniej nigdy nie będę zbyt dobrym kupcem.  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się i podał mu kolejny biszkopcik, wsuwając go na niewielki spodeczek.  
\- W takim razie, może zechcesz zostać tutaj? – zapytał wreszcie, a widząc zdumienie w oczach swojego gościa, kontynuował – Dla mnie to żaden kłopot, a od tak dawna także jestem tu sam, że przyjemnie będzie chociaż na trochę zmienić ta sytuację. A skoro nie ma nic w miasteczku do czego byś tęsknił, to może zechcesz wciąć pod uwagę moją propozycję.  
Hide-zou nie odpowiedział. Ani wtedy, ani w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni. Nie wspominał także o ponownym wyruszeniu w drogę i tym sposobem sytuacja wyklarowała się niemal samodzielnie.


	2. Część druga.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide-zou w żadnym razie nie ma powodu, by tęsknić za tym, co zostawił w miasteczku. Nie ma na to przede wszystkim czasu, bo Hiroki okazuje się być wystarczająco interesujący :) Nawet trochę zbyt mocno jak na standardy młodszego mężczyzny.

Po pewnym czasie, niemal rytuałem stały się ich wspólne spotkania w jadalni, szczególnie wieczorami. Nawet jeśli Hiroki sam nigdy nic nie jadł, niezależnie od tego, jak smakowicie wyglądały każdego dnia dania, które dostawał jego gość. Siadał tylko po drugiej stronie stołu i powoli popijał coś z dużego kielicha, nie spuszczając uważnego spojrzenia z Hide-zou. Najprawdopodobniej, było to dokładnie to samo wino, które w swoim kielichu miał także młodszy mężczyzna. Słodkie i niezwykle mocne, sprawiało, że nigdy nie dał rady wypić wszystkiego do końca. Przerywał, kiedy mocny trunek wywoływał pierwsze zawroty głowy. Nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim sposobem Hiroki zawsze opróżniał pełen kielich i nigdy nie wyglądał na mniej trzeźwego, niż kiedy widywał go o innych porach poza jadalnią.  
Tego wieczora jednak, Hide-zou zjadł niewiele, ledwie skubnął własny obiad, większą uwagę poświęcając zawartości kielicha. Wino było dokładnie takie samo, ale mimo to, pociągnął spory łyk. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, ale sam na niego nie patrzył. Zignorował moment, kiedy zazwyczaj odstawiał kielich i tym razem wypił kolejny łyk, a później jeszcze jeden. Przerwał dopiero, kiedy na dnie pozostała jedynie resztka. Oblizał wargi i uśmiechnął się zadowolony, teraz już zupełnie nie będąc w stanie zastanowić się, czemu w ogóle zależało mu, by rozpocząć tą dziwaczną grę. Odstawił niepewnym ruchem kielich na stół i wstał ze swojego miejsca. Cały czas trzymał się jedną dłonią blatu, kiedy szedł powoli wzdłuż stołu i tym razem nie uciekł spojrzeniem, kiedy para ciemnych oczu śledziła każdy jego ruch. Hiroki poczekał, aż drugi mężczyzna stanie obok, ale zanim Hide-zou miał okazję zastanowić się nad tym, co tak właściwie wyprawia, Hiroki również wstał, odstawiając swój, do połowy opróżniony tylko kielich na blat. Chłodne palce musnęły jego zarumieniony od alkoholu policzek i młodszy mężczyzna mimowolnie przymknął powieki. Drgnął, kiedy podobnie chłodne, ale lekko wilgotne wargi znalazły się na jego własnych, muskając ledwie wyczuwalnie, bardziej drażniąc i wreszcie, wyrywając z ust Hide-zou naglące mruknięcie. Był zbyt upojony winem, by zdawać sobie sprawę z własnego zachowania, a jego ciało zdążyło już zadecydować i bezsprzecznie postanowiło oddać się, właśnie tu, teraz i tylko temu mężczyźnie. Ta myśl z jakiegoś powodu nagle wydała mu się dziwna, ale przede wszystkim była przyjemna, więc postanowił jej zaufać. Szczególnie, kiedy Hiroki wreszcie przestał się wygłupiać i pocałował go tak, jak tego pragnął Hide-zou, wydając z siebie pełen przyjemności jęk, a jego ręce natychmiast oplotły ciało, które miał przed sobą, przywierając do niego mocno. Nawet pijany, był absolutnie pewien jednego. W całym jego życiu, nikt nigdy nie całował go tak dobrze, nikt nigdy nie doprowadził go do stanu, kiedy nie liczyło się właściwie nic innego. Z całą pewnością i jasnością chciał nigdy nie przerywać tego pocałunku, chyba, że Hiroki zapragnie kontynuować w sypialni… Czuł jego ramiona, obejmujące go mocno, jego ciało tak idealnie blisko swojego, co tylko podniecało go dodatkowo, wręcz do granic wytrzymałości. Nie był w stanie zapanować nad jękiem, który mimo pocałunku, nadal był zdecydowanie głośny. I właśnie w momencie, kiedy jego palce miały zabrać się za odnajdywanie drogi do któregokolwiek z guzików od koszuli starszego mężczyzny, Hiroki nagle oderwał się od niego i odwrócił tyłem. Stali tak przez moment, Hide-zou wręcz boleśnie odczuwał stratę silnego ciała, którego już nie mógł obejmować, ale nie miał też na tyle sił by sięgnąć po nie znowu…  
\- Już późno, idź spać. – odezwał się Hiroki, nadal na niego nie patrząc.  
Hide-zou zmarszczył brwi, bo miał wrażenie, że ten głos brzmi zupełnie inaczej, niż teoretycznie powinien, ale nadal był zbyt odurzony, zarówno alkoholem, jak i własnym podnieceniem, by zwracać uwagę na tak mało istotne drobiazgi…  
Tymczasem, Hiroki nie dodał nic więcej i sam skierował się do jednego z wyjść, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
Dłuższą chwilę trawło, zanim Hide-zou był w stanie wykonać jego polecenie i opuścić jadalnię. Nie myślał nad tym gdzie idzie i właściwie tylko siła przyzwyczajenia, zaprowadziła go do jego własnej komnaty. Powoli rozebrał się, pozostając w samej bieliźnie, raz tylko spojrzał w kierunku łazienki, ale wreszcie padł na posłanie, okrywając się nieporadnie kołdrą. Chciał zasnąć, przekręcał się z boku na bok, ale bez skutku. Nie był w stanie ochłonąć, jego ciało nadal było napięte i domagało się spełnienia. Wreszcie, dał za wygraną i skopał przykrycie na sam brzeg łóżka, przesuwając dłoń wzdłuż własnego ciała i wsuwając ją wreszcie pod materiał. Dopiero kiedy doszedł, wymawiając imię mężczyzny, który dopiero co całował się z nim w tak niezwykły sposób, opadł na posłanie, oddychając ciężko. Przymknął powieki i oblizał spierzchnięte usta i jeszcze przez krótki moment, rozkoszując się przyjemnością, którą czuł. Wreszcie, wstał z łóżka i postanowił jednak pójść pod prysznic. Gdy wrócił i ponownie wsunął się pod przykrycie, jego ciało ogarnęła senność, której tym razem poddał się bez żadnych oporów.

 

 

Następnego dnia, obudził się dużo później niż zazwyczaj, a i kiedy to nastąpiło, miał ochotę dalej trwać w ten sposób, okryty kołdrą. Czuł się raczej kiepsko, a nieco wyblakłe, ale całkiem jasne wspomnienia poprzedniego wieczora sprawiały, że w ogóle nie miał ochoty wstać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że posunął się do czegoś podobnego. Czy sam nie zwrócił uwagi, kiedy podczas pierwszego dnia zobaczył jeden z obrazów w bibliotece, że Hiroki jest niezwykle przystojnym mężczyzną? Niby tak, ale nadal jednak był właśnie, a może przede wszystkim facetem. Hide-zou mgliście uświadomił sobie, że nigdy żaden na niego nie działał aż tak intensywnie, a po tym wniosku, miał już tylko ochotę się roześmiać sam nad sobą. Bo równie dobrze pamiętał co czuł, kiedy Hiroki wreszcie go pocałował. Bardziej przerażająca była tylko myśl, że pragnął więcej takich pocałunków, najlepiej bez dalszego odsyłania go do sypialni, chyba, że starszy mężczyzna będzie miał zamiar udać się tu właśnie z nim. I z tym wnioskiem pogodził się nadspodziewanie lekko.  
\- Co się ze mną dzieje? – mruknął.  
Przez chwilę był pewny, że wydarzyło się jeszcze coś, nad czym powinien się teraz dobrze zastanowić, ale za nic nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co to było. Zrezygnował wreszcie i niechętnie, acz stanowczo, zwlekł się wreszcie z łóżka.  
Chłodny prysznic postawił go nieco na nogi, a sytuację poprawiło śniadanie, które czekało na niego w jadalni. Tym razem był sam, ale kiedy mijał zegar na korytarzu i dowiedział się, która jest godzina, samotny posiłek nie wydawał się tak całkiem pozbawiony sensu. Sam na pewno nie czekałby na kogoś aż tyle czasu…  
Kiedy zjadł, postanowił przejść się po ogrodzie. Miał dość tego, że w całym zamku nie było nawet jednego okna, które nie byłoby idealnie zasłonięte, lub wręcz z przybitymi do siebie okiennicami. Świece w zamku paliły się cały czas, podobnie jak ogień w kominkach, ale nie można było wpuścić tu nawet odrobiny światła słonecznego. Z tego Hide-zou już totalnie nic nie rozumiał, ale cieszył się, że sam nie dostał nakazu kiszenia się w zamknięciu. Szczególnie, że poszczególne alejki okazały się być niezwykle piękne i zadbane. Przyjemnie było spacerować nimi, a ogród zdawał się być ogromny i nigdzie nie można było dostrzec jego końca mimo, że Hide-zou przechadzał się po nim dość długo. Ze względu na późne śniadanie, wrócił dopiero w porze kolacji, przynosząc ze sobą jedną, czerwoną różę, której krzak znalazł na końcu jednej z alejek. Nie był pewny, czy wolno mu ją zerwać, ale kiedy trafił do jadalni i Hiroki dostrzegł różę, nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Przeciwnie, cały czas zachowywał się tak, jakby poprzednim razem nic się podczas kolacji nie wydarzyło. Nadal obserwował go z typową dla siebie uwagą, ale nie stało się nic więcej. Młody mężczyzna był w dużym stopniu rad, że kwestia pocałunku nie została podniesiona, bo sam nie wiedział co mógłby na ten temat odpowiedzieć i jak się zachować. Nie żałował jednak i być może dlatego cisza między nimi nie była dla niego aż tak bardzo męcząca. Zjadł swój posiłek, upijając z kielicha ledwie łyk, a później zabrał różę i wrócił do komnaty. Na jednej z komód, stał mały, nieco zakurzony kryształowy wazonik, którego najprawdopodobniej od dawna nikt nie używał. Mężczyzna nalał do niego wody i wstawił kwiat, wazonik umieścił tuż obok łóżka. Róża była piękna, dopiero co rozkwitła z pączka i cieszyła swą delikatną urodą. Hide-zou nie mógł uwierzyć, jak można nie lubić przechadzać się po ogrodzie w którym rosną tak piękne kwiaty. Ledwie o tym pomyślał, kiedy za oknem dały się słyszeć kroki. Podszedł tam powoli i obserwował, jak Hiroki wychodzi z zamku i kieruje się właśnie w stronę ogrodu.  
\- W nocy. – szepnął Hide-zou sam do siebie.  
Oczywiście, starszy mężczyzna mógł po prostu lubić samotne spacery po ogrodzie w nocy, bo w sumie dlaczego nie. Najprawdopodobniej było tam także pięknie, gdy świeciły gwiazdy. Mimo to, coś zdawało się być dziwnego w tym wszystkim i im więcej tych dziwactw się pojawiało, tym trudniej je było wszystkie ignorować. Ostatecznie, musi przecież istnieć jakieś wytłumaczenie, choćby dla części z nich. 

 

 

Czuł się zupełnie jak włamywacz. Chociaż sam nie był pewien jak określić fakt, że następnego dnia po kolacji, zaszył się tuż za jednym z posagów, które stały na korytarzu, prowadzącym do jadalni. Zazwyczaj, kiedy kończył jeść, szedł prosto do siebie i tam spędzał czas aż do momentu, kiedy stawał się zbyt śpiący, by dłużej czuwać. Dziś natomiast, schował się tu i kiedy odczekał wystarczająco długo, zakradł się znowu do komnaty w której zazwyczaj przebywał w porze posiłków. Hiroki kolejny raz nic nie zjadł. Do tej pory było to coś, co Hide-zou był w stanie lepiej bądź gorzej ignorować, ale wreszcie zabrakło mu cierpliwości. Na to już nie miewał dobrego wytłumaczenia, chyba najbardziej ze wszystkich dziwacznych rzeczy, których bywał świadkiem. Hiroki spędzał z nim czas w jadalni, więc równie dobrze mógł także coś jeść. Czemu więc tego nie robił?  
Hide-zou zakradł się, niemal wyskakując ze skóry, kiedy usłyszał jak w kominku opadła niżej jedna z gałęzi, uderzając o kamienne dno. Poza tym jednak nic się nie wydarzyło, pomieszczenie było idealnie puste, a drugi mężczyzna musiał już także udać się do siebie. Tyle, że zostawił kielich. Jedyny ślad, że w ogóle tu bywał wieczorami. Hide-zou podszedł do stołu i niepewnie wyciągnął rękę. Na oko, płyn znajdujący się w naczyniu, był identyczny z tym, co sam pijał każdego dnia. Tym razem także została niemal połowa. Mężczyzna tak właściwie nie miał żadnego planu, kiedy tu szedł, bo logicznie do rzeczy podchodząc, na cóż takiego mógłby wpaść? Ten kielich zostawał tutaj codziennie, żadna nowość… Hide-zou uniósł go, zamieszał i nagle przyłożył brzeg do ust, upijając łyk. Moment później rozprysnął wszystko na blat stołu, który miał przed sobą.   
\- Co do diabła?! – mruknął, przyglądając się podejrzliwie resztce tego, co zostało w naczyniu.  
W swoim życiu pijał już różne rzeczy, ale to tu, na pewno winem nie było. Nie smakowało też słodyczą tego, co dostawał do kolacji. Smakowało jak…  
\- Nie… to… to… niemożliwe. – szepnął.  
W panice, odstawił szybko kielich, a potem sięgnął po ścierkę, która zawsze wisiała na drewnianej poręczy, tuż obok stołu. Wytarł cały blat, starając się zrobić to jak najdokładniej, a potem wepchnął ścierkę pod koszulę, którą miał na sobie i uciekł z pomieszczenia. Biegł długim korytarzem, a w ustach nadal czul metaliczny posmak tego, czego spróbował chwilę temu. Z jednej strony był absolutnie pewny co to jest, a z drugiej, jego świadomość nie chciała zgodzić się na ten absurdalny wniosek, wypychając z umysłu najmniejsze nawet podejrzenia.  
Kiedy dobiegł wreszcie do własnej sypialni, nie zatrzymany po drodze przez nikogo, wrzucił ścierkę na dno kufra, który stał tuż obok drzwi, a potem szybko zamknął je na klucz i oparł się o nie plecami. Jego oddech urywał się, a oczy były szeroko otwarte. Przesunął językiem po wargach, a potem przymknął powieki, wypuszczając całe powietrze w jednym ciężkim oddechu.  
\- Dobry Boże… - szepnął.  
Przez dłuższy czas stał właśnie tak, niezdolny, by się poruszyć. Kiedy wreszcie położył się do własnego łóżka, nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał na plecach i gapił się bezmyślnie w baldachim, który nad nim wisiał. To wszystko, co jeszcze rano wydawało mu się zupełnie nielogiczne, teraz zaskakująco łatwo układało się w całkiem jasną całość. Równie co prawda nieprawdopodobną, ale mimo wszystko cholernie możliwą, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności. Zamek na środku pustyni, ciemny i mroczny z wiecznie zasłoniętymi oknami. I jego właściciel, który wychodził do ogrodu jedynie nocami, a ponad wszystko to – kielich krwi. Pił ją najprawdopodobniej codziennie, chociaż Hide-zou był niemal pewny, że to po prostu wino. I tak szczerze mówiąc, oddałby wiele, by faktycznie to było wino, a wydarzenia ostatnich godzin wcale nie miały miejsca. Dostał porządną nauczkę za ciekawość. Jedyne nad czym teraz mógł się zastanawiać, to jak szybko Hiroki sam się ujawni i co z nim zrobi. Zatrzymał go w zamku w sobie tylko znanym celu, ale ostatecznie ile było prawdopodobnych możliwości? I skoro koniecznie chciał go zabić, czemu nie zrobił tego od razu, tylko uwięził go jakby… Jakby celowo pragnął to wszystko przedłużyć, a może zwyczajnie bawiło go to. Może Hide-zou nie był pierwszą taką ofiarą.  
Na tę myśl, mężczyzna wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i przesunął językiem po ustach. Bał się, był przerażony tym, czego się dowiedział, a sam fakt, że nie było prawa do pomyłki, sprawiał, że coś zimnego i ciężkiego lokowało mu się w żołądku. Był pewny, że już nigdy nie uśnie, aż do momentu, kiedy po prostu straci przytomność z wyczerpania i strachu.  
Mimo to, wreszcie zapadł w sen, lekki i bardzo niespokojny z którego nie wybudził się przez kolejne kilka godzin.


	3. Część trzecia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdecydowanie +18, także jeśli ktoś się nie czuje na siłach, to nie polecam ;)

Kiedy ponownie uchylił powieki, zdawało mu się, że przespał kilka dni. Jego umysł nadal pozostawał w pełnej gotowości, ale mimo wszystko wreszcie nadeszło pewne opamiętanie. Ostatecznie, nie może dać teraz Hirokiemu do zrozumienia, że wszystkiego się dowiedział, bo zapewne tamten wykończy go natychmiast. Jedynym dobrym, cóż, a przynajmniej lepszym wyjściem, było udawanie, że nadal wszystko jest w porządku, a on nadal jest zupełnie nieświadomy tego w co wdepnął.  
Plan był w sumie niezły i trwał przez kolejne kilkanaście minut, kiedy wstał, a potem poszedł pod prysznic. Miał właśnie zamiar wyjść tak jak codziennie na śniadanie, kiedy zorientował się, że drzwi już nie są zamknięte na klucz mimo, że był całkiem pewny, że je zamykał przed położeniem się spać. Z bijącym sercem, kucnął obok kufra i uniósł wieko. Było puste. Tłukące się w piersi serce stanęło na chwilę, a on usiadł z wrażenia na drewnianej podłodze, wpatrując się ogłupiały w skrzynię. Wreszcie, wsunął dłoń i pomacał, ale i to nic nie zmieniło, wręcz utwierdziło go jedynie w fakcie, że ścierki, którą wrzucił tam wieczorem, faktycznie nie ma.   
Nie wyszedł z komnaty tak jak planował wcześniej. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy tylko znów zatrzasnął wieko, odsunął się najdalej jak mógł, by ostatecznie wsunąć się na posłanie i okryć kołdrą aż po szyję. Nie miał pojęcia co powinien teraz zrobić. Hiroki wiedział, że on wie. Nie było wątpliwości, że dowie się także o każdej próbie ucieczki, a tak szczerze, gdzie miałby uciec? Dookoła zamku znajdowała się pustynia. Nie przeżyłby wędrówki przez nią, nawet, gdyby jakimś cudem odzyskał swojego konia, a Hiroki litościwie nie zechciałby go ścigać… Już mniej prawdopodobnego scenariusza chyba nie był w stanie wymyślić. Bał się jednak, bo wiedział, że niemożliwe jest trwanie w ten sposób w nieskończoność.  
Po tym, jak niewiele wcześniej spał, teraz zapadł w drzemkę nadzwyczaj łatwo, osunął się w sen, by chociaż przez krótki czas nie musieć myśleć nad tym, co się stanie. Nieporadnie, owinął się kołdrą i wtulił w nią ciasno, zaciskając dłonie na grubym i ciepłym materiale.  
Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu trwał w nieświadomości, ale wreszcie ze snu wyrwał go dotyk dłoni, która bardzo delikatnie głaskała go po włosach. Nadal był szczelnie owinięty kołdrą, ale jeszcze przez krótki moment nie chciał otwierać oczu. Wiedział kogo zobaczy obok swojego łóżka.  
\- Wiem, że już nie śpisz. – Hiroki przesunął nieco dłoń i musnął palcami jego ciepły policzek.  
Hide-zou utkwił w nim spojrzenie ciemnych oczu z których biło przede wszystkim zmęczenie, ale także rezygnacja. Nic nie wymyśli i jak w ogóle mogło mu przyjść do głowy, że da radę jakoś się z tego wywinąć.  
\- Jesteś wampirem. – szepnął tylko.  
Dotyk na jego policzku nie zniknął, dalej przynosił delikatną pieszczotę, a Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego. Przez chwilę, Hide-zou był pewny, że zobaczy końce ostrych kłów, ale nic takiego się nie stało.  
\- Jestem. – przyznał się starszy mężczyzna zupełnie spokojnie, jakby właśnie nie obwieszczał najbardziej nieprawdopodobnej historii, jaką można by w takiej sytuacji opowiedzieć – Czekałem na dzień, kiedy wreszcie to do ciebie dotrze. Cieszę się, że nie próbowałeś ucieczki, to by było najbardziej bezsensowne. Ale tamtą ścierkę trzeba było po prostu wyrzucić, albo gdzieś spalić… Czułem jej zapach i równie dobrze mogłeś mi nią pomachać tuż przed samym nosem. Nie ma dla wampira gorszego smrodu, niż takie coś.  
Hide-zou ponownie zacisnął mocno powieki, czując się jak w jakimś chorym śnie. Znowu nic do siebie nie pasowało, a już ton tej konwersacji najbardziej ze wszystkiego.  
\- O czym ty mówisz… - szepnął, nie otwierając oczu.  
\- Przecież wiesz o czym. – Hiroki znów zaczął głaskać go po głowie – Tylko spodziewałeś się innej reakcji, a przecież gdybym chciał cię zabić, zrobiłbym to tamtego dnia, kiedy zobaczyłeś mnie pierwszy raz. To nie mógłby być dla mnie żaden problem, czułem twoją obecność od momentu, kiedy minąłeś bramę przy wejściu. Nie tego jednak chciałem, szczególnie, że na początku nawet bawiło mnie twoje podejście do swojej obecności tutaj. Uważasz, że zostałeś uwięziony, a to nieprawda. W każdej chwili mogłeś i nadal możesz stąd odejść. Jednak po kilku dniach, polubiłem twoją obecność i z czysto egoistycznych pobudek, nie planowałem przypominać ci o możliwości opuszczenia tego zamku. Z drugiej jednak strony, nie chciałem też się ukrywać przed tobą przez większość czasu i dlatego musiałeś dowiedzieć się kim jestem. Codziennie zostawiałem ten kielich na stole, ale trochę czasu zajęło ci zainteresowanie się, co tu się tak właściwie wyrabia…  
\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem… - mruknął Hide-zou po chwili ciszy.  
\- Przede wszystkim jesteś głodny, od wczoraj nie miałeś nic w ustach. – zadecydował Hiroki – Wstań i chodź ze mną do jadalni. Z pełnym żołądkiem będzie ci łatwiej.  
Młodszy mężczyzna zawahał się, ale wreszcie postanowił spełnić to polecenie. Kiedy tylko przebrał się w czyste ubranie, wyszedł z komnaty, cały czas idąc w milczeniu. Nadal cała ta sytuacja była dla niego zbyt nieprawdopodobna, by dał radę tak po prostu ją ogarnąć.  
W jadalni rzeczywiście czekał na niego spory i smakowicie wyglądający posiłek, za który zabrał się z apetytem, nie zwracając uwagi na Hirokiego, który pierwszy raz przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej i usiadł, przyglądając się jak drugi mężczyzna je.  
\- Smaczne? Od dawna nie próbowałem niczego takiego… - odezwał się, uśmiechając samym kącikiem ust.  
\- Pyszne, jak wszystko, co do tej pory jadłem. – przyznał Hide-zou i ugryzł kolejny kawałek mięsa – A ty…   
\- Ja nie muszę jeść. Wystarcza mi to, czego ty miałeś okazję posmakować wczoraj, ale chyba nie trafiło w twój gust, co?  
Młodszy mężczyzna mimowolnie skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie, co wywołało wybuch śmiechu u jego rozmówcy.  
\- Dobrze, że nie wypiłeś więcej. – odezwał się, kiedy się uspokoił – Była świeża, naturalnie, ale twój organizm nie przyswaja tego typu trunków. Niemniej, to była jedyna rzecz, jaka przyszła mi do głowy, by jakoś ci to przekazać. Gdybym po prostu powiedział – nie uwierzyłbyś mi. Gdybym pokazał… cóż, musielibyśmy odwalić mało przyjemny, za to dość dla ciebie męczący punkt z ucieczką. Wolałem do tego nie doprowadzać.  
\- Dziwny jesteś. – wypalił Hide-zou i zyskał kolejny wybuch śmiechu.  
\- Nie wątpię, że nawet z wielu powodów, a co konkretnie masz na myśli? – zainteresował się Hiroki, opierając łokieć o blat stołu, a podbródek na dłoni i wpatrując się z uśmiechem w drugiego mężczyznę.  
\- Sam nie wiem… - westchnął ten w odpowiedzi, przez moment wpatrując się w resztki swojego śniadania, ale zaraz unosząc znów wzrok – Nie zachowujesz się tak, jak mógłbym się spodziewać. Gdyby nie te zasłonięte okna i krew w kielichu, nie dałbyś mi najmniejszych powodów do podejrzeń…  
\- Niewiele brakowało ostatnio, a miałbyś ich aż za dużo… - odparł Hiroki, wyciągając dłoń i przesuwając między palcami kosmyk jego włosów – Bardzo nierozsądnie z mojej strony, było pozwolić na tamten pocałunek. Jeszcze chwila i wiedziałbyś wszystko…  
\- Jak to możliwe, przez pocałunek?  
\- Niezupełnie. – starszy mężczyzna znów musnął palcami jego policzek – Ale tego dowiesz się we właściwym czasie. Teraz skończ swoje śniadanie i spędź miło resztę dnia, zobaczymy się później…  
Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz i wstał ze swojego miejsca, mając zamiar wyjść z jadalni, ale Hide-zou w ostatniej chwili chwycił go za nadgarstek.  
\- Poczekaj! – odezwał się niespodziewanie – Chciałbym spędzić czas także z tobą, czemu towarzyszysz mi właściwie tylko podczas posiłków?  
Hiroki wyraźnie drgnął, ale była to chwila, kiedy znów na niego spojrzał, uśmiechał się jak wcześniej.  
\- Bo zazwyczaj śpisz, kiedy ja mogę wreszcie wyjść z zamku. Ale… jeśli będziesz miał ochotę kiedyś na nocny spacer po ogrodzie, to zapraszam.  
Wyswobodził rękę z uścisku i wtedy dopiero wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając młodszego mężczyznę samego.  
Który miał mętlik w głowie. Patrzył się bezmyślnie na talerz, by zaraz sięgnąć po kawałek chleba i wsunąć do ust, chociaż tak właściwie nie poświęcał temu większej uwagi. Faktycznie kiedy się najadł, poczuł się o wiele lepiej, ale tak czy owak, wydarzenia ostatnich godzin dość mocno dały o sobie znać, a on nadal starał się zrozumieć chociaż część z tego, co zobaczył i usłyszał. Rzeczy o których z takim przekonaniem opowiadał Hiroki, brzmiały niczym fantastyczna opowieść, a jednak były prawdą. Był wampirem, mieszkał w tym zamku od kto wie jak dawna, a teraz… Hide-zou także tu był. Żywy. I najwyraźniej ten stan miał się utrzymać dalej.  
Jednak żeby skorzystać z propozycji wspólnego spaceru, musiało upłynąć kilka dni. Każdego wieczora, Hide-zou stawał tuż za grubą zasłoną i przez niewielką szparę w zabitym deskami oknie, obserwował jak drugi mężczyzna wychodzi z zamku i samotnie przemierza ścieżkę w kierunku ogrodu. Dalej nic nie było widać, a i godzina ewentualnego powrotu pozostawała nieznana. Mimo to, Hide-zou za każdym razem odprowadzał go wzrokiem, aż do momentu, kiedy znikał za zakrętem. Kiedy wreszcie sam odważył się wyjść, było raczej późno, a Hiroki zniknął w ogrodzie długo przed nim. Przez pewien czas, młodszy mężczyzna po prostu błąkał się alejkami, niby bez celu, ale tak naprawdę miał nadzieję, że wreszcie gdzieś zauważy gospodarza tego zamku. A im dłużej to trwało, tym dotkliwiej odczuwał fakt, że noce powoli stawały się chłodniejsze, a on wyszedł z komnaty jedynie w cienkiej, białej koszuli, która nijak nie chroniła przed nieprzyjemnym wiatrem. Mimo to, nie rezygnował i kiedy minął kolejną alejkę, jego trud wreszcie został nagrodzony. Hiroki stał w niewielkiej, białej altance i zajęty był urywaniem kilku zwiędłych liści, które pojawiły się w jednej z doniczek. Hide-zou zatrzymał się tuż przed wejściem do altanki i przez krótką chwilę po prostu mu się przyglądał, a także przysłuchiwał jak nucił jakąś nieznaną młodszemu mężczyźnie melodię. Bardzo ładną i chyba starą… Nagle jednak, wyprostował się, a melodia umilkła. Obejrzał się szybko dookoła siebie, aż wreszcie jego spojrzenie utkwiło w niespodziewanym towarzystwie.  
\- Myślałem, że wampiry są ostrożniejsze. – stwierdził Hide-zou i wreszcie odważył się wejść także do altanki.  
Usiadł na jednej z ławek i od niechcenia zajrzał do doniczki, która stała obok niego, już oczyszczona z liści.  
\- Zazwyczaj tak, a ja się nie spodziewałem ewentualnego ataku i chyba słusznie, prawda? – Hiroki otrzepał dłonie i niespodziewanie sięgnął po wspomnianą doniczkę, zdejmując ją z ławki i siadając w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stała.  
\- Może i jestem tylko człowiekiem, ale nie jestem głupi. – burknął Hide-zou, nadal z uporem wbijając wzrok w nieszczęsny kwiatek.  
\- Bardzo rozsądnie… człowieku. – odparł starszy mężczyzna, nie kryjąc rozbawienia – I z powodu tego rozsądku także, nie patrzysz mi w oczy? Bez obaw, spojrzeniem nie potrafię zabijać…  
\- No przecież patrzę. – ponownie odezwał się młodszy mężczyzna, na moment unosząc wzrok, ale zaraz znów opuszczając głowę.  
Zanim jednak Hiroki zdążył dać mu odpowiedź, zauważył, że tamten skulił się w sobie i zadrżał, kiedy przez altankę przeleciał mocniejszy podmuch wiatru.  
\- Zimno ci. – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, wstając na moment, by zdjąć z siebie płaszcz w którym zazwyczaj chodził – Zdecydowanie trzeba było założyć na siebie coś jeszcze… Proszę, weź płaszcz, powinno ci być w nim ciepło, a ja go tak właściwie i tak nie potrzebuję.  
Hide-zou spojrzał na podane mu okrycie, ale nie miał siły nawet próbować dyskusji na ten temat, naprawdę było mu zimno. Wstał także i szybko opatulił się materiałem, który faktycznie był bardzo ciepły, a poza ty, przepełniony mocnym, jakby korzennym zapachem, co z kolei uświadomiło mężczyźnie to, że zawsze czuje jakąś część tego zapachu, kiedy Hiroki jest blisko niego.  
\- Dziękuję. – odezwał się, wsuwając dłonie do rękawów, by je ogrzać.  
\- Nie ma za co. – Hiroki uśmiechnął się i nieco przybliżył, chcąc poprawić kołnierz, który zawinął się z jednej strony.  
Tyle, że w ty samym momencie, Hide-zou odwrócił głowę w tą sama stronę i tym sposobem, ich twarze znalazły się bliżej. Młodszy mężczyzna zamarł, wpatrując się w ciemne, lekko błyszczące oczy Hirokiego. Dziwnie ciężko przełknął ślinę, a jego spojrzenie bez udziału woli, przesunęło się z oczu, na usta. Przymknął powieki, kiedy poczuł palce, przesuwające się ledwie wyczuwalnie po jego policzku, aż do ucha. Czas jakby zatrzymał się na moment, a znajome ciepło znów rozlało się w jego ciele, kiedy wilgotne wargi ledwie musnęły jego własne. Nie odsunął się, chociaż z jego gardła wydobył się cichutki jęk. Było dokładnie tak samo jak ostatnim razem i wiedział już, że nie może tego zwalić na nic, włącznie z alkoholem, którego tego wieczora znów nie wypił prawie wcale. Ponownie jęknął, kiedy delikatny dotyk warg zniknął, a on ulegle rozchylił usta, pozwalając na pogłębienie pieszczoty. Hiroki w jednej chwili objął go mocno i przytulił do siebie, nie przerywając nawet na moment namiętnego pocałunku, który sprawiał, że z każdą chwilą trudniej było zebrać myśli, ale z całą pewnością znów nie pragnął niczego innego, jeśli tyko ten pocałunek mógłby się nie kończyć. Przynajmniej nie teraz, jeszcze chwilę… Jeszcze…  
Oderwali się od siebie, zdawać by się mogło, po całej wieczności. Hide-zou starał się złapać oddech, a jego serce waliło w piersi, jakby chciało wydostać się na zewnątrz. Tymczasem, Hiroki znów odwrócił głowę w bok i nie patrzył na niego. Ale tylko na te kilka urywanych oddechów, bo później chwycił go za przód koszuli i znów przyciągał do siebie, całując tak samo intensywnie. Tym razem jednak, pocałunek trwał tylko moment, a Hide-zou odskoczył instynktownie, kiedy wyczuł dotyk kłów. Reakcja na to, pogłębiona została przez całkiem wyraźny strach, kiedy drugi mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, a jego oczy zdecydowanie nie były już takie same, jak jeszcze chwilę temu. Hiroki wpatrywał się w niego, a jego źrenice były nienaturalnie zwężone. Kiedy rozchylił usta, para kłów całkiem wyraźnie odznaczyła się w ciemności sprawiając, że młodszy mężczyzna znów cofnął się o krok. Fala strachu i czystej paniki zalała go z całą siłą, podobnie jak świadomość, że tak naprawdę nie wie nic o tym mężczyźnie. Z jakiejś przyczyny pragnie być bliżej i kiedy tak jest, nic innego się dla niego nie liczy. To nie jest normalne, nigdy nie przeżył wcześniej czegokolwiek podobnego. Co on z nim robił? Powinien uciekać, teraz, natychmiast, ale...  
\- Nie bój się. – odezwał się Hiroki, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń.  
Mimowolnie, Hide-zou pokręcił przecząco głową i poczuł się dokładnie tak samo, jak kilka dni temu w jadalni, kiedy odkrył czym była zawartość kielicha. Wiedział co widzi, a mimo to, jego umysł nie chciał tego przyjąć do wiadomości i zaakceptować. Nie uciekł jednak, być może dlatego, że całą uwagę poświęcił na stałym gapieniu się w te niesamowite oczy. Przypomniał sobie także, co ostatnim razem wydało mu się inne…  
\- Twój… głos. – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie.  
Hiroki tylko kiwnął głową, ale właściwie się nie poruszył, najprawdopodobniej nie chcąc go spłoszyć żadnym gwałtownym ruchem. Była to o tyle dobra decyzja, że młodszy mężczyzna wreszcie otrząsnął się z przerażenia, które trzymało go w miejscu i zrobił krok, tym razem przed siebie, znów stając tuż przed nim. Wyciągnął z wahaniem rękę i samymi opuszkami palców przesunął po bladym policzku, a oczy wampira zamknęły się nieco, sprawiając, że jego twarz przestała wzbudzać ten najgorszy rodzaj strachu.  
\- Wtedy… też, prawda? Dlatego wyszedłeś. – szepnął niepewnie, nadal bojąc się, że głos może go zawieść.  
Hiroki ponownie kiwnął głową i znów otworzył oczy skupiając wzrok na jego twarzy. Uniósł rękę i nakrył nią dłoń mężczyzny, której palce nadal dotykały chłodnego policzka.  
\- Obawiam się, że jeśli nastąpi kolejny raz, stanie się tak samo. – przyznał wreszcie – Miałem nadzieję jednak, że nie pojawi się to tak nagle, nie chciałem cię aż tak wystraszyć.  
\- Nic się nie stało… - Hide-zou spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło mu to raczej marnie, bardziej przypominając nieprzyjemny skurcz – A szczerze mówiąc, to wątpię żeby dało się kogoś przygotować na coś takiego…  
\- Wiem. – odparł krótko Hiroki.  
Hide-zou zagryzł lekko dolną wargę, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał przez chwilę, ale wreszcie po prostu się pochylił i dotknął wargami jego usta. Delikatna pieszczota szybko znów została pogłębiona i było to silniejsze niż każde inne uczucie, nie potrafił się oprzeć, bez względu na to co widział i czuł. Zadrżał, kiedy Hiroki nagle wsunął dłonie pod płaszcz i objął go w ten sposób. W jednej chwili zapomniał o tym, że było mu zimno, przywarł mocno do ciała, które miał przed sobą i chciał już tylko więcej. Więcej dotyku, pocałunków, wszystkiego co łączyło się z tym jednym mężczyzną, który coraz bardziej doprowadzał go do szaleństwa.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak ty to robisz? – szepnął, gdy znów na moment odsunęli się od siebie – Jeszcze nigdy tak tego nie odczuwałem. Nie wiem, nie rozumiem co się ze mną dzieje...  
Hiroki utkwił w nim zdziwione spojrzenie, ale wreszcie zrozumiał co tamten miał na myśli i roześmiał się. Jego śmiech także brzmiał inaczej, podobnie jak głos, był głębszy i mroczniejszy.  
\- W tym wypadku o to samo mógłbym spytać ciebie. – odparł wreszcie, przesuwając głowę nieco w bok i dotykając wargami miejsca, tuż przy uchu młodszego mężczyzny – Aż tak daleko moje zdolności nie sięgają.  
Hide-zou nie odpowiedział na to nic, ale uśmiechnął się zadowolony, czując dotyk miękkich warg na swojej skórze, które znów przesunęły się niżej, aż wreszcie wilgotny język zostawił ślad na jego szyi. Powoli i drażniąco. Odchylił nieco głowę, pozwalając, by pieszczoty skupiły się już tylko w tym miejscu, co niespodziewanie okazało się być dużo przyjemniejsze niż być powinno w innych warunkach i być może również z jakimkolwiek innym partnerem. Wszystko to, co robił, jak się zachowywał, gdzie był i z kim, wydawało mu się nagle zupełnie nierzeczywiste, a już na pewno zupełnie szalone. Mimo wszystko, nie potrafił tego od siebie odsunąć. Garnął się do dotyku jego warg i dłoni, mimo, że nie niosły same w sobie ciepła, to jednak wywoływały w nim niesamowite pokłady gorąca o którego istnieniu wcześniej nie miał nawet pojęcia. Pierwszy pocałunek do którego doprowadził, musiał się wydarzyć, a kiedy to się stało, najwyraźniej kwestią czasu pozostało, kiedy posuną się jeszcze dalej… I chciał tego, nie bał się, chociaż nadal doskonale wiedział, że powinien.  
\- Chciałbym wrócić do zamku. – odezwał się, a dotyk ust zamarł na moment – Pójdziesz ze mną?  
Hiroki wyprostował się i spojrzał mu uważnie w oczy, jakby starał się w nich doszukać odpowiedzi na to, co właśnie usłyszał. Jakby chciał się upewnić, że zrozumiał właściwie…  
Wreszcie jednak, bardzo powoli skinął głową i złapał młodszego mężczyznę za dłoń, delikatnie splatając ich palce razem. Bez słowa wyszli z altanki, pozostawiając w niej wszystko tak jak było i ruszyli ścieżką wiodącą do zamku. Nie odezwali się także, kiedy przekroczyli próg, a także, kiedy Hiroki zaprowadził ich do swojej własnej komnaty w której Hide-zou nie był do tej pory ani razu. Nie różniła się zresztą specjalnie od tej w której sam sypiał co noc. Świece paliły się, a cienie ich płomyków tańczyły na ścianach, sprawiając niesamowite wrażenie, zupełnie jakby tu też znajdował się jakiś zupełnie inny, obcy świat, nie było żadnych konsekwencji, a on nie szedł na własne życzenie za mężczyzną, który był dla niego śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, co nagle w szalony sposób zupełnie nie miało dla niego znaczenia.   
Hiroki zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i pociągnął młodszego mężczyznę na sam środek komnaty, tuż obok dogasającego powoli kominka. Pod jego uważnym spojrzeniem, Hiroki przesunął dłoń po jego klatce piersiowej, a później znów do góry, zahaczając o pierwszy z guzików koszuli. Rozpiął go, a później kolejne, nadal niezwykle powoli, by wreszcie osunąć materiał na boki i musnąć samymi opuszkami palców ciepłą skórę. Uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego samym kącikiem ust. Hide-zou wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował go raz, by za moment przesunąć usta kawałek w bok, a później niżej. Nagle wyprostował się i jednym, silnym ruchem ściągnął z niego płaszcz, który opadł na dywan, ale obaj nie poświęcili temu nawet odrobiny uwagi. Starszy mężczyzna chwycił jedną jego dłoń, uniósł do ust i pocałował jej wierzch, by zaraz delikatnie odpiąć guzik znajdujący się przy mankiecie. Dokładnie to samo uczynił z drugim i wreszcie także cienki, biały materiał spłynął tuż obok nich. Hiroki przez krótką chwilę wodził wzrokiem po jego ciele, aż wreszcie jego spojrzenie znów zatrzymało się na ciemnych oczach w których jednak nie dostrzegł już ani niepewności, ani nawet resztek strachu. Pozwolił, by dłonie zabrały się za rozpinanie guzików od jego własnej kamizelki, a później także koszuli i przymknął powieki, kiedy w ślad za nimi, podążyły ciepłe usta, znacząc przyjemną drogę na jego skórze. Każdy dotyk, każde muśniecie dłoni, znów było niezwykle powolne i dokładne, a przynajmniej aż do momentu, gdy ich usta spotkały się w kolejnym, namiętnym pocałunku. Hide-zou jęknął tylko, kiedy poczuł palce wplątane we włosy i przyciskające go mocniej, kiedy ledwie był w stanie nadążyć z odpowiedzią na kolejne gorące pocałunki i pieszczoty. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem, ale następne co poczuł, to, że jego łydki trafiły na przeszkodę w postaci łóżka. Posłusznie usiadł na nim, a jego dłonie bezwiednie zsunęły się z ramion drugiego mężczyzny i opadły po obu stronach jego własnego ciała. Patrzył, oblizując lekko usta, jak Hiroki sięga do sprzączki w spodniach i odpina ją powoli, śledził jego każdy ruch, nie będąc w stanie nawet na moment oderwać wzroku. Już nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnim razem pragnął czegokolwiek i kogokolwiek bardziej, a jego własne spodnie powoli stawały się zupełnie niewygodne, ale mimo to, nie sięgnął do niech sam, obserwując dalej. Tyle, że kiedy tylko pasek został wysunięty ze szlufek i odrzucony gdzieś na łóżko, Hiroki nie zrobił nic więcej, poza wyczekującym wpatrywaniem się w młodszego mężczyznę, który wreszcie zrozumiał o co chodzi i sam zabrał się za rozpinanie jego spodni, by wreszcie zsunąć je w dół, ostrożnie razem z bielizną. Westchnął i znów oblizał usta, ale kiedy pochylił się nieco, Hiroki zatrzymał go. Sam ściągnął spodnie do końca, a kiedy był już całkiem nagi, wsunął się na łóżko tuż obok niego, by ostatecznie ulokować się dokładnie za jego plecami. Odgarnął mu włosy z karku i pocałował tamto miejsce raz za razem, niezwykle drażniąco.  
\- Hiroki… - jęknął wreszcie Hide-zou, zaciskając palce na narzucie, która leżała na łóżku – Proszę.  
Mężczyzna siedzący za nim, uśmiechnął się jedynie i objął go lekko, przysuwając twarz do jego ucha.  
\- Musi ci być strasznie niewygodnie… - jeden palec od niechcenia dotknął wybrzuszenia w spodniach – Mogę coś na to poradzić, chcesz?  
Hide-zou kiwnął głową, zagryzając wargi, kiedy zamiast jednego palca, pojawiła się nagle cała dłoń, przesuwając się w górę i w dół. Uniósł biodra, odchylając się nieco do tyłu, starając się być jeszcze bliżej i poczuć więcej, ale kiedy tylko spróbował zrobić tak jeszcze raz, Hiroki zabrał rękę. Młodszy mężczyzna jęknął w proteście.  
Hiroki roześmiał się cicho i niespodziewanie przesunął językiem po brzegu jego ucha, co wywołało kolejny, zdecydowanie głośny odgłos i Hide-zou nijak nie potrafił się opanować. Poczuł jak tamten odpiął wreszcie guzik, a zaraz za tym także suwak w spodniach, by móc wsunąć dłoń pod materiał. Hide-zou poruszył się niespokojnie, ale wrażenie było niesamowite i pierwszy raz miał okazję doświadczyć czegoś takiego. Pieszczące go palce były przyjemnie chłodne, co idealnie kontrastowało z ciepłem jego ciała i przynosiło dodatkową przyjemność.  
\- Dobrze, prawda? – znów ten głęboki głos tuż przy jego uchu – Przygotuj się, będzie ci jeszcze lepiej…  
Nie wątpił w to nawet przez moment. Bez wahania, pozwolił wreszcie ściągnąć z siebie resztę ubrań, a potem pociągnąć bardziej na środek ogromnego łoża i położyć na plecach, natychmiast czując na sobie ciężar drugiego ciała. Wszystko było niby znajome, a jednocześnie miało w sobie posmak nowości, posmak czegoś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji próbować. Usta Hirokiego niespiesznie przesuwały się po jego ciele, muskając każde miejsce i rozbudzając go coraz bardziej, wręcz do granic wytrzymałości. Kiedy wreszcie przesunął się w dół i wziął go w usta, Hide-zou krzyknął głośno, a jego ciało zesztywniało na ułamek sekundy. Nie był w stanie utrzymać otwartych oczu, starał się jedynie pamiętać by w ogóle oddychać. Mimo to, nie miał okazji skończyć aż tak szybko jak mógłby tego w tej chwili pragnąć. Hiroki całkiem wyraźnie droczył się z nim i kiedy tylko wyczuł, że młodszy mężczyzna jest bliski spełnienia, przerwał namiętne pieszczoty i znów przysunął się kawałek do góry, całując jego wilgotne i cały czas otwarte usta. Ramiona Hide-zou natychmiast oplotły go i przytuliły blisko, a dłonie niespiesznie wędrowały po jego plecach. Nagle obaj przesunęli się na łóżku tak, że teraz to on był na górze. Przerwał pocałunek i uśmiechnął się, zerkając na twarz swojego kochanka. Przemiana była całkowita, a czubki ostrych kłów idealnie odsłonięte. Mimo to, pierwszy raz nie wzbudziło to w nim panicznego strachu. Nic z tego nie rozumiał, ale odczuwał zbyt wielkie pożądanie, by dopuszczać się jakiejkolwiek analizy kolejny raz i wreszcie po prostu zrezygnował. Podobały mu się takie pocałunki, podobał mu się sposób w jaki mógł je czuć, a mimo to nie został skaleczony. Pragnął tego mężczyzny i nie miało żadnego znaczenia to, kim był. Chciał go mieć przez całą resztę nocy…  
\- Pocałuj mnie. – odezwał się cicho Hiroki, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.  
Uśmiechnął się i spełnił to żądanie bardziej niż chętnie. A później wodził delikatnymi muśnięciami ust po jego policzkach, by zaraz zsunąć się niżej na gardło i szyję. Czuł jego palce, przesuwające się po kosmykach włosów, a od czasu do czasu, miał okazję usłyszeć ciche mruczenie, które bardzo mu się spodobało, a przy okazji było bardzo pomocne podczas dawania kolejnych pieszczot.  
Jego doświadczenie w tej materii było raczej skromne, a już na pewno żadna z wcześniejszych przygód nie doprowadziła go do podobnego stanu jaki czuł w tej chwili. Dla odmiany, Hiroki zdawał się doskonale wiedzieć co robić, by sprawić mu przyjemność, mimo to, nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego z poczynań swojego kochanka. Nie zatrzymał go także, kiedy dłoń Hide-zou wylądowała na jego podnieceniu, głaszcząc delikatnie i starając się wyczuć, co sprawia mu najwięcej przyjemności. Leżał obok niego i raz na jakiś czas zerkał tylko, by upewnić się, że jest dobrze. Wreszcie, Hiroki otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego w sposób, który z powodzeniem można określić jako złośliwy.  
\- Zawsze tyle myślisz, jak jesteś z kimś w łóżku – zapytał bez ogródek, znów głaszcząc go po włosach.  
\- Chcę żeby ci się podobało… - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Hide-zou, nie zaprzestając pieszczot.  
Hiroki westchnął kolejny raz i poruszył nieco biodrami, ale zaraz znów się odezwał.  
\- Bardzo mi się podoba, a spodoba jeszcze mocniej, jak po prostu się zrelaksujesz.   
Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego spod grzywki, ale czuł, że to naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment na takie dyskusje. Pochylił się i znów sięgnął po pocałunek, a w międzyczasie przyspieszył nieco ruchy dłoni i faktycznie starał się bardziej skupić na pieszczocie ust, niż na czymkolwiek innym. Po odgłosach pełnych przyjemności poznał, że była to zdecydowanie właściwa decyzja.   
Hiroki zachowywał się głośno niemal cały czas i zdawał się być tym zupełnie nieskrępowany, całkiem oddając się przyjemności, którą dostarczał dotyk dłoni i ust. Młodszy mężczyzna obserwował go z czystą fascynacją, czując jak i na niego działa ten widok w sposób wręcz niemożliwy. Raz na jakiś czas pochylał się, by musnąć wargami jego skórę, ale zaraz unosił głowę znów i śledził wzrokiem każdy grymas, czy głębokie westchnienie. Wreszcie, starszy mężczyzna osiągnął spełnienie, odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu i wzdychając z zadowoleniem, kiedy dotyk cały czas nie znikał.  
\- Niesamowite. – szepnął Hide-zou i znów pocałował jego policzek, na koniec liżąc skórę koniuszkiem języka.  
Sam niemal zapomniał o własnym podnieceniu i jęknął, kiedy nagle palce Hirokiego musnęły jego podbrzusze.  
To było ostatnie, co w miarę jasno zapamiętał Hide-zou, zanim nie usiadł wygodnie na końcu łóżka, opierając się o drewnianą kolumienkę i czując jak drugi mężczyzna unieruchamia mu ręce za pomocą własnego paska. A później odsunął się nieco i po prostu na niego patrzył. Hide-zou zadrżał pod jego spojrzeniem, czując się zupełnie bezradny i to zdecydowanie było coś nowego. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy Hiroki wreszcie wziął go w usta i tym razem zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru się drażnić, pieszcząc go mocno i wytrwale, doprowadzając umiejętnie do spełnienia. Znów ledwo był w stanie złapać oddech, a ciężkie powieki uniemożliwiały obserwowanie tego, co się działo, nawet przez chwilę. Na samym początku jeszcze starał się być w miarę cicho, ale wreszcie dał za wygraną. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać kolejnych jęków i imienia mężczyzny, który pieścił go w tak niesamowity sposób. Za pierwszym razem, Hiroki zamarł na chwilę, słysząc swoje imię, ale później już nie reagował. Młodszy mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia ile czasu trwał w taki sposób, ale wreszcie doszedł, nie zwracając uwagi nawet na to, że tył jego głowy dość boleśnie uderzył o kolumienkę. To nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, a kiedy wreszcie uchylił powieki, zobaczył przed sobą twarz Hirokiego, który powoli oblizywał usta, zerkając na niego błyszczącymi oczami. Pochylił się i pocałował jego dolną wargę, a ta pieszczota była początkiem serii kolejnych pocałunków. Hide-zou był zmęczony i nadal lekko otumaniony po ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale przede wszystkim bardzo, bardzo śpiący. Hiroki bez słowa sięgnął do klamry paska, odpiął go i odrzucił, nawet w tamtym kierunku nie patrząc. Wreszcie jednak, uśmiechnął się i odgarnął młodszemu mężczyźnie z twarzy kosmyk czarnych włosów.  
\- Masz ochotę się zdrzemnąć? – zapytał cicho, nadal patrząc mu w oczy – Możesz zostać tutaj, jeśli chcesz…  
Hide-zou natychmiast kiwnął głową, ale dopiero po kolejnych kilku głębszych oddechach, był w stanie ruszyć się z posłania. Starszy mężczyzna zrzucił narzutę na najbliższy fotel, a później odsunął róg kołdry, zapraszający gestem wskazując, by młodszy mężczyzna wsunął się pod nią. Sam jednak nie położył się jeszcze. Ruszył w stronę kominka i dorzucił do niego kilka kawałków drewna, by zaraz poprzesuwać je przy pomocy pogrzebacza. Kiedy skończył, obejrzał się i uśmiechnął, widząc zakopanego w pościeli po szyję mężczyznę. Odstawił pogrzebacz pod ścianę, przeciągnął się z cichym westchnieniem, aż wreszcie skierował się w stronę łóżka, by ostatecznie także wsunąć się pod kołdrę.  
\- Rano może być tu zimno. – wyjaśnił tylko, kładąc się na boku.  
Hide-zou odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, nieco zmęczonym, ale zdecydowanie szczerym i niepewnie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, by zaraz odszukać jego palce i chwycić je. Hiroki nie zabrał ręki, przeciwnie, sprawił, że ich palce splotły się razem i nie puściły nawet wtedy, gdy młodszy mężczyzna wreszcie zapadł w sen.  
W komnacie powoli stawało się coraz cieplej i przytulniej, a niektóre świece powoli dopalały się i gasły. Najprawdopodobniej za oknem budził się kolejny dzień, ale w tamtej chwili nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Hiroki z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował swojego kochanka, a sen zmorzył go dopiero po dość długim czasie, gdy był już absolutnie pewny, że cokolwiek się właśnie wydarzyło, musiało dalej iść swoim własnym torem, a on niewiele mógł już na to poradzić…


	4. Część czwarta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Będzie dość długa część, ale inaczej nijak mi nie pasowało ;)

Z wierzchu niby nic się nie zmieniło. Może tylko tyle, że Hide-zou nagle stał się zagorzałym fanem sypiania w czasie dnia i przeniósł wszystkie czynności na godziny nocne. Nie żeby odczuł tą różnicę jakoś znacznie przy mroku, który stale gościł w zamku. Nocne spacery po ogrodzie natomiast, okazały się być o wiele bardziej atrakcyjne od tych dziennych, choćby dlatego, że miewał teraz stałe towarzystwo. Nawet jeśli czasem milczące, to jednak nadal sympatyczne. Podobnie jak podczas wizyt w bibliotece, gdzie zazwyczaj rozmawiali mało, kiedy obaj pochłonięci byli lekturą książek, których zbiór zachwycał Hide-zou za każdym razem, gdy tylko je widział. Entuzjazm dość szybko został ograniczony faktem, że spora część księgozbioru zapisana była w jakimś dziwnym języku. Raz lub dwa razy, udało mu się przekonać Hirokiego, by chociaż trochę przetłumaczył mu niektóre strony, ale na dłuższą metę niemożliwe było zapoznanie się absolutnie ze wszystkim. Wampiry miały na to cały czas tego świata, ale człowiek nadal był ograniczony upływającymi latami. Mimo wszystko, Hide-zou nie rezygnował i raz na jakiś czas sięgał po kolejne tomy, a czasem, jeśli miał dość szczęścia, mógł bardzo dużo zrozumieć tylko dzięki ręcznie tworzonym rysunkom i mapom, które zapełniały pożółkłe strony ksiąg. Nie nudziło mu się to i czasem nie zwracał nawet uwagi, że zostawał sam w bibliotece...  
I tak naprawdę, więcej było tylko momentów, kiedy niespodziewanie Hide-zou czuł nagłe szarpnięcie za nadgarstek, gdy szedł, zdawałoby się, pustym korytarzem. Za pierwszym razem, instynktownie próbował się wyrwać, ale bardzo szybko został przekonany, że nie warto więcej reagować w podobny sposób. Pocałunki były dobre, szczególnie, kiedy towarzyszyły im dłonie, przesuwające się po plecach, by wreszcie zsunąć się na pośladki i ścisnąć mocno. Uwielbiał uczucie, kiedy to drugie ciało obejmowało go mocno, kiedy pieszczota ust wyrażała pożądanie, a jeśli tego byłoby za mało, kroplą przepełniającą tę czarę, było spojrzenie ciemnych oczu w których tonął za każdym razem. I pozwalał sobie na to z pełną świadomością i na pewno ogromnym entuzjazmem, nawet, jeśli pomysły Hirokiego czasem zaskakiwały go na moment zupełnie.  
Jak wtedy, gdy pewnego wieczora skończył kolację, a Hiroki znów przypatrywał mu się przez cały czas trwania posiłku. Niczego wtedy nie pił, po prostu patrzył. Kiedy młodszy mężczyzna wstał od stołu, on zrobił to samo, a zrozumienie spadło w momencie, kiedy nie miał możliwości nawet pomyśleć o powrocie do siebie, gdy namiętny pocałunek, szybko doprowadził do tego, że stał oparty o blat stołu z przymkniętymi powiekami i mruczał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Hiroki klęczał przed nim i w wyjątkowo udany sposób, doprowadzał go do spełnienia, uwieńczonego zresztą głośnym jękiem i znów wyszeptanym imieniem.  
Hiroki wstał wtedy, otarł usta dłonią i spojrzał na niego, a jego spojrzenie nadal błyszczało i zdecydowanie było dowodem, że to wcale nie koniec, ledwie rozgrzewka. Wyszedł jednak, pozostawiając młodszego mężczyznę właśnie w takim stanie. Druga runda należała jednak do Hide-zou, który jakiś czas później trafił do swojej sypialni i wziął długi prysznic, po którym założył na siebie jedynie spodnie, nie kłopocząc się nawet dokładnym suszeniem, ani ciała, ani włosów, które wilgotnymi pasmami opadałby na jego kark. I gdy następnie trafił na biblioteki, jasne było, że znajdujący się w niej Hiroki ani nie poczyta dalej spokojnie, ani też obaj nie wybiorą się tej nocy na spacer po ogrodzie… Kochali się w tej bibliotece właśnie, tuż obok kominka.  
Podobnych rozgrywek było sporo, wszystkie przepełnione pożądaniem, nagłe i z czającym się w kącikach ust uśmiechem. Mieli na nie mnóstwo czasu i korzystali z niego, kiedy tylko mieli ochotę. Nie zastanawiali się nad tym, pozwalając by wszystko płynęło sobie tylko znanym torem, niosąc przede wszystkim przyjemność.

 

 

Gdy kolejny dzień został poświęcony na bezproduktywne wydeptywanie sobie tylko znanych dróg między korytarzami, Hide-zou przestał już na to zwracać uwagę. Przez ostatnie trzy dni, zdążył zwiedzić już chyba każdy zakamarek w tym zamku, a niektóre nawet po kilka razy. Wcześniej zachwycony zbiorem ksiąg w bibliotece, teraz łapał się na tym, że czytał trzy strony i nie miał pojęcia o czym. Odkładał je na półkę i zazwyczaj na kilka godzin szedł gdzie indziej, by jednak po pewnym czasie, znów wrócić do biblioteki i kolejny raz sięgnąć po dokładnie tą samą księgę. Jadł niewiele, mało też spał, a noce zazwyczaj spędzał w ogrodzie, ale tam też chodził bez celu miedzy alejkami, wsłuchując się w każdy, najmniejszy nawet szmer.  
Brakowało mu czegoś, kogoś…  
Hiroki powiedział mu, że musi opuścić zamek, być może na kilka dni, bo nagle pojawiła się ważna sprawa o której jednak nie chciał opowiedzieć młodszemu mężczyźnie. Zabrał tylko jakieś pergaminy i zniknął na kilka godzin przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego dnia. Hide-zou dobrze pamiętał tą chwilę, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że miał okazję pożegnać go przed podróżą, ale dlatego, że został sam w łóżku po kolejnej ich wspólnej nocy, czy może w tym wypadku, jedynie wspólnym wieczorze. Zaczynał podejrzewać siebie o uzależnienie od tej formy spędzania czasu. Nie wystarczały mu same pocałunki, ale kiedy raz na kilka dni po prostu pojawiał się w tej komnacie, Hiroki nigdy go nie przegonił, nigdy mu nie odmówił. Niewiele natomiast na ten temat rozmawiali, prawie wcale. Hide-zou uznał, że nie ma o czym i sam nie garnął się specjalnie do przeprowadzania poważnych dyskusji na temat tego, co robili w wolnym czasie. Nie chciał zagłębiać się w powód, a jeśli nawet czasem nachodziły go wątpliwości, tłumaczył to jedynie pożądaniem, którego obaj nie umieli opanować i stąd… Cóż, póki widywali się codziennie, to wytłumaczenie sprawdzało się świetnie.  
Ale gdyby to był faktycznie tylko seks, to czy naturalna jest także ta tęsknota, która każe mu co noc wędrować samotnie po ogrodzie, a za każdą mijaną alejką, ma nadzieję, że go zobaczy? Wie, że to absolutnie niemożliwe, a mimo wszystko, nadzieja wciąż jest ta sama. Podobnie jak ciekawość nad tym co teraz robi, gdzie jest, a może nawet z kim. Ukłucie, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nic tak naprawdę przecież nie jest pewne, a on, będąc daleko, może w tej chwili robić absolutnie wszystko i z kimkolwiek zechce. Nic go nie trzyma.  
Wyjaśnienie tej drażniącej kwestii, spłynęło na niego pewnego poranka, kiedy znudzonym spojrzeniem, omiatał swoje niezbyt ciekawe, własnoręcznie przygotowane śniadanie. Zazwyczaj jadał dokładnie jedno i to samo od momentu, kiedy zmuszony był sam je sobie przygotować i wspominał to wszystko, co zawsze przyrządzał dla niego Hiroki.  
Już miał zabrać się za swój posiłek, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, biegiem pokonał całą długość jadalni i pośliznął się na zakręcie, kiedy z niej wybiegał. Zatrzymał się dopiero na korytarzu, skąd miał już idealny widok na wejście i starszego mężczyznę, który zdejmował swój płaszcz, by zaraz powiesić go na drewnianym wieszaku. Ledwie to zrobił, gdy uniósł wzrok, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Hide-zou, który dla odmiany utkwił spojrzenie we własnych, bosych stopach, ale zanim zdążył zadecydować co teraz robić, jego nogi same poniosły go przed siebie, a kilka chwil później, ramiona objęły to drugie ciało, które nagle miał zupełnie blisko. Wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, kiedy chłodne usta odszukały jego własne, całując zadziwiająco powoli i bardzo delikatnie, jakby nadal z wahaniem, czy to rzeczywiście prawda i są tu obaj, blisko siebie. Pierwszy raz, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by pociągnąć Hirokiego za rękę i odszukać sypialnię. Cieszyła go jego obecność, jego dotyk i spojrzenie lekko błyszczących oczu, które patrzyły na niego z sympatią, jak zazwyczaj się działo, kiedy byli blisko. Zamiast jednak sięgnąć po kolejny pocałunek, objął go mocniej i przytulił usta do jego szyi, przymykając powieki. I wtedy zrozumiał. Jedyne, czego tak naprawdę chciał, to żeby Hiroki wyjeżdżając, wracał zawsze tylko do niego. By nikt nigdy nie mógł się zbliżyć do niego bardziej, niż on sam. By nigdy już nie należał do nikogo innego…  
\- Witaj w domu. – szepnął, a uścisk ramion wokół jego ciała, wzmocnił się.

 

 

\- To musi być ktoś wyjątkowy, skoro tak cię chwyciło, Hiro.  
Mężczyzna drgnął i wrócił myślami do miejsca w którym aktualnie się znajdował. Komnata dość podobna do jednej z kilku w jego własny zamku, wypełniona jednak nie tylko książkami, ale też mnóstwem antyków i cennych drobiazgów. Poza tym jednak, tutaj rzadko używano kominka…  
\- Przepraszam Asagi, mówiłeś coś? – zapytał, doskonale wiedząc, że mimowolnie wyłączył się na ostatnie kilka minut.  
Jego gospodarz uśmiechnął się jedynie i sięgnął po dzban, by zaraz dolać sobie znajdującego się w nim płynu. Zaproponował również Hirokiemu, ale ten odmówił.  
\- Jeśli mam być szczery, nie spodziewałem się czegoś podobnego. – zauważył Asagi wreszcie – Nawet nie chodzi o to, że to człowiek, ale… cóż, nie sądziłem, że będziesz chciał na stałe kogokolwiek. A to tu jest poważne, bardzo poważne z tego co widzę.   
\- Sam nie wiem jak to właściwie określić. – Hiroki wzruszył ramionami i zwinął leżący przed nim pergamin – Widzę, że jemu zależy, chociaż to jeszcze nie jest ten moment, kiedy mógłby jasno przyjąć to do wiadomości. A ja więcej rozumiem, a mimo to, pozwalam temu płynąć właśnie w taki sposób, niczego nie przyspieszam, bardziej pozwalam działać jemu i daję mu to, czego chce.  
\- Życie ludzkie jest krótkie… - Asagi upił łyk z kielicha i odstawił go na blat – My rzecz jasna nie musimy się nad tym zastanawiać, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pewnego dnia go stracisz, może więc warto by było jednak temu odrobinę pomóc. No chyba, że chcesz dać mu więcej czasu, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.  
Hiroki utkwił w nim uważne spojrzenie. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział i to aż za dobrze.  
\- Ani teraz, ani nigdy. – mruknął wreszcie – To ostatnia rzecz jaką mógłbym mu zrobić…  
\- I właśnie dlatego powiedziałem, że jest wyjątkowy, inny niż reszta, niż ktokolwiek w przeszłości.  
\- To nic nie zmienia. I może tak jest najlepiej, gdyby każdy wampir przemieniał wszystkich swoich kochanków, to tych nieśmiertelnych byłoby więcej niż zwykłych ludzi o ile w ogóle jacyś by pozostali.  
\- A to źle? – Asagi uniósł brew i wyraźnie zaintrygowany, czekał na odpowiedź.  
Hiroki westchnął i wstał ze swojego miejsca, podchodząc do okna. W tym zamku nie były zasłonięte, ale też do tej części kraju nie dochodziły promienie słońca o żadnej porze.  
\- Wiesz dobrze jaki mam stosunek do tego tematu. Nie czułem i nie czuję się lepszy od kogokolwiek, a więc także od ludzi. Wiem, że wampiry czystej krwi bywają dumne ze swojego pochodzenia, ale mnie ten rodzaj zaszczytu nie obejmuje. Chociaż być może wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej.  
\- Nie sądzę. To zależy od podejścia, a nie od urodzenia. – Asagi także wstał i podszedł do przyjaciela, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – No chyba, że kiedykolwiek dałem ci odczuć inaczej?  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego i pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Mimo to, to właśnie nam czegoś brakuje i teraz widzę to dużo wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek. – odezwał się – Kiedy patrzę na niego, obserwuję i wyciągam wnioski, a on pozostaje tego zupełnie nieświadomy, niewinny… Cieszy się, oczekuje i nadal wierzy, że ma na co. Po co mi cała wieczność, skoro ja nie czekam już na nic?  
\- Może tak jest, a być może właśnie potrzebujesz kogoś, kto ten cel ma i będziesz mógł go z nim dzielić. Wtedy nie ma chyba znaczenia, czy żyje się krótko, czy długo i kim się jest. Najważniejsze jest, by się nie poddawać, a ty tego nigdy nie zrobiłeś… Dziś natomiast, lepiej będzie jak po prostu do niego wrócisz i pozwolisz sytuacji rozwijać się samej. Ma to swoje plusy, ale ma też wady.  
\- Na przykład?  
\- On pewnego dnia zrozumie kim dla niego jesteś, być może nawet to, kim on jest dla ciebie. A jeśli sam poprosi cię o nieśmiertelność, będziesz umiał odmówić mu, patrząc prosto w oczy?  
Hiroki nie odpowiedział na to nic. Niedługo potem, pożegnał się z przyjacielem i ruszył w drogę powrotną do własnego zamku w którym jednak ktoś na niego czekał i ta myśl po raz kolejny wzbudziła w nim uczucia, których się nie spodziewał. Był pewny, że stracił je bezpowrotnie bardzo dawno temu.

 

 

To był początek, dobry jak każdy inny.   
Od pewnego czasu, wszystko stało się dla niego inne i tylko nie miał pojęcia jak to przekazać Hirokiemu. Nadal wychodzili na wspólne spacery do ogrodu, nadal ze sobą sypiali, ale wciąż była między nimi jakaś bariera, której sam nie umiał przełamać, mimo, że próbował.  
Czuł jednak, że te zmiany zachodzą stale, nie tylko z jego inicjatywy. Niespodziewanie, po którejś z kolei wizycie u swoich przyjaciół, Hiroki zaczął rozmawiać z nim częściej, a jego palce już niemal odruchowo szukały dłoni młodszego mężczyzny, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie. Nie mógł też nie zauważyć różnicy, która pojawiała się, gdy lądowali w łóżku. Lekko drżące, niecierpliwe dłonie, nagle zastąpione zostały dotykiem bardziej uważnym, chociaż nadal tak samo wspaniałym. Nie zdarzało się, by nad ranem zasypiali inaczej, niż przytuleni do siebie, a Hide-zou bardzo szybko przywiązał się do tej sytuacji i do bliskiej obecności drugiego ciała, kiedy sam już miał tylko tyle siły, by wygodnie wtulić się w nie i zasnąć. Coraz częściej, spojrzenie przepełnione czystym pożądaniem, tak znajome wcześniej, zastępował wzrok czuły i troskliwy… Działo się tak naturalnie i nad tym także na początku żaden z nich zdawał się nie myśleć i nie analizować. Zbliżali się jednak do siebie, nawet jeśli sporo czasu zajęło młodszemu mężczyźnie odkrycie, że to Hiroki, najzupełniej świadomie, nie pozwalał mu przekroczyć tej ostatniej granicy. Pytaniem pozostawało jedynie dlaczego.  
\- Jest ktoś inny, prawda?  
Dotyk ust na jego skórze zamarł. Od dłuższej chwili, obaj leżeli nago tuż obok kominka, a sytuacja była wystarczająco jednoznaczna, by nie mieć najmniejszych nawet wątpliwości, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na dyskusje. Mimo to, Hide-zou nie umiał się powstrzymać. Musiał wiedzieć.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – Hiroki przesunął się kawałek do góry i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Pytam, czy jest jeszcze ktoś oprócz mnie. – wyjaśnił młodszy mężczyzna, mimo wszystko niechętnie.  
Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, jak nie musieć o to pytać, tylko pozwolić, by zakończyli ten wieczór w miły sposób. Znów nie widzieli się całe trzy dni... Tyle, że jeśli odpowiedź będzie twierdząca, to czy nadal będzie tego chciał równie mocno?  
\- Czy jest ktoś z kim jeszcze sypiam? – Hiroki zmarszczył brwi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku – A skąd ten pomysł?  
\- Odpowiedz. – poprosił Hide-zou.  
Starszy mężczyzna westchnął głęboko, jeszcze przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc, ale wreszcie podjął decyzję i wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie i dziwi mnie szczerze mówiąc, że o to pytasz. Naprawdę uważasz, że byłbym zdolny do czegoś takiego? Poza tym, nikt inny tu nie mieszka, a ja do nikogo się nie wymykam, to tak w ramach odpowiedzi na kolejne pytanie, gdyby padło.  
Zabrzmiał na urażonego, słowa były przepełnione goryczą, której nawet nie próbował ukryć. Wywołały natychmiast poczucie winy w jego kochanku, ale skoro temat rozpoczął, to nie mógł się teraz wycofać.  
\- Sam nie wiem. – szepnął – Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak i denerwuje mnie to. To co robimy, co jest między nami… Czym tak właściwie jest? Do niedawna myślałem, że obaj po prostu dobrze się bawimy, ale teraz… Teraz sam już nie wiem jak to określić.  
\- Gdyby się skończyło, żałowałbyś? – zapytał go nagle Hiroki.  
Hide-zou spojrzał na niego zdumiony, ale okazało się, że nad tym akurat wcale nie musiał się zastanawiać.  
\- Tak, myślę, że tak.  
\- Ja także i tu leży problem. – Hiroki ponownie westchnął i zsunął się z niego, kładąc obok i wpatrując się w ogień płonący w kominku – Wszystko było proste, kiedy obaj chcieliśmy jedynie seksu i godziliśmy się na to. Chciałem, by właśnie na tym się to skończyło, skoro już musieliśmy wreszcie się zbliżyć, ale nie udało się. Przegrałem sam ze sobą. Kiedy się tu pojawiłeś, byłeś mi obojętny, później dotarło do mnie, że pierwszy raz cieszy mnie obecność jeszcze kogoś w zamku. A potem poleciało lawinowo, sam wiesz. Sam się sobie dziwię, bo zazwyczaj nie reaguję w taki sposób, a przynajmniej nie od czasu, kiedy stałem się wampirem i…  
\- Stałeś się? – Hide-zou wytrzeszczył oczy, przerywając mu w pół zdania.  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, pochylił i pocałował go krótko.  
\- Nie urodziłem się wampirem, Hide-chan. – szepnął, pierwszy raz zdrabniając w ten sposób imię drugiego mężczyzny, na co ten uśmiechnął się zadowolony – Ale to długa historia i nie nadaje się do streszczania w kilku słowach, kiedyś ci ją opowiem, jeśli zechcesz. W tej chwili wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że od tamtej pory, nie pojawił się nikt dla mnie istotny w szczególny sposób. Owszem, bawiłem się w przelotne romanse, ale ludzkie życie ma to do siebie, że wreszcie się urywa. Zresztą, większość tych przygód nie trwała nawet tyle, a kończyła się po kilku nocach. Aż do momentu, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, czym się staję. Nie spodobało mi się to i doszedłem do wniosku, że jeśli nadal moi kochankowie mają się zmieniać w taki sposób, to lepiej nie mieć ich wcale. Wbrew pozorom, nie było to trudne. Lubię seks, ale jak każdy inny wampir, dużą przyjemność odczuwam przede wszystkim poprzez picie krwi i to przez długi czas wystarczało. Teraz już rozumiesz? Próbowałem trzymać cię na dystans, by znowu nie wpaść w to błędne koło. Nie wyszło, niestety.  
\- To znaczy? – młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł palce, głaszczące go delikatnie po klatce piersiowej.  
\- To znaczy, że nie tylko ty zastanawiasz się co tak naprawdę jest między nami. – odparł – Tyle, że ja już wiem, że to nie jest nic przelotnego i chciałbym żebyś został tutaj ze mną, oczywiście jeśli chcesz.  
\- Chcę, ale tylko jeśli wracając do domu, będziesz wracał do mnie. – odparł Hide-zou uroczyście, za co uzyskał tyle, że Hiroki zaśmiał się i znów musnął ustami jego wargi.  
\- Od jakiegoś czasu tak właśnie jest, nie sądziłem, że muszę o tym mówić głośno. – odezwał się wreszcie.  
I to były ostatnie słowa, jakie padły między nimi tamtego wieczora. Kiedy wreszcie Hiroki znów wciągnął go w namiętny pocałunek, Hide-zou natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkich wątpliwościach. Ze zdumieniem pojął, że jest mu wszystko jedno, co dzieje się poza zamkiem, tak długo, jak on sam jest w nim, bezpieczny i szczęśliwy. Nie, z całą pewnością to nie był tylko seks, ale słowa, które określały tą sytuację lepiej, jeszcze nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło, mimo, że kiedy jakiś czas później leżał z głową opartą na klatce piersiowej swojego kochanka, zdawało się, że to dobry moment, by je wyznać.  
Kochał go.  
Po tym jednak co usłyszał, wolał nie wspominać na ten temat nawet słowem, jeszcze nie. Hiroki i tak pewnie by mu nie uwierzył, albo po prostu wolałby nie musieć. Cała sprawa nadal pozostawała w dość delikatnej fazie, a jedyną jej zaletą była pewność, której nigdy wcześniej nie czuł względem innej osoby. Ogień dogasał w kominku, on splótł swoje palce z jego i wtedy właśnie pomyślał, że chciałby zatrzymać to dla siebie już na zawsze…  
Chciał zostać wampirem, by nie być dla Hirokiego jedynie „przelotnym romansem”. Z całym swoim uporem i egoizmem, wiedział, że chce być przy nim nie tylko na długość własnego życia, ale już na zawsze. Ta myśl z jednej strony go przerażała, a z drugiej, była w jakiś sposób słodka. Nigdy nie kochał tak jak teraz.   
Nad ranem znów obudził się w jego łóżku, a ogień w kominku dawał przyjemne ciepło. Hirokiego jednak nie było i młodszy mężczyzna zmuszony był wyplatać się z przyjemnego, pościelowego kokonu, ubrać w coś i pójść go poszukać. Z uśmiechem, sięgnął po jedną z jego koszul i założył, nie zapinając jednak. Kilka chwil później, ubrany jeszcze tylko we własne już spodnie, ruszył cichym i ciemnym korytarzem w stronę jadalni, gdzie czekało już na niego pyszne śniadanie.  
\- Przeziębisz się jak będziesz tak paradował. – zauważył Hiroki, ale nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego, gdy pochylał się, by musnąć palcami jego klatkę piersiową, jednocześnie obejmując go.  
\- Nie jest mi zimno, za to podoba mi się jak wodzisz za mną wzrokiem. – wypalił Hide-zou pewnie za co zyskał krótki wybuch śmiechu, ale także czuły pocałunek tuż obok ucha.  
\- Mógłbym ci zrobić coś jeszcze, poza tym jeśli chcesz… - zaproponował, a jego dłoń przesunęła się w okolice zapięcia spodni.  
\- Później, Hiro, później… - Hide-zou uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po sok – Po śniadaniu będę zajęty…  
\- Czym? – Hiroki polizał wrażliwą skórę – Może ci pomóc?  
\- Nie trzeba, a skoro tak bardzo chcesz teraz zaciągnąć mnie znów do łóżka, to trzeba było z niego rano nie wychodzić zanim się nie obudziłem.  
\- Wcale nie miałem ochoty, ale gdybym tego nie zrobił, śniadanie przygotowywał byś sobie sam, a wiem, że lubisz jak już czeka na ciebie gotowe…  
\- Fakt, ale ciebie w łóżku nad ranem wolałbym bardziej… - przyznał Hide-zou wreszcie, tracąc zainteresowanie wspomnianym posiłkiem i odchylając lekko głowę do tyłu.  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się i przesunął usta na jego szyję, co wywołało natychmiast ciche i zdecydowanie zadowolone mruczenie.  
\- Pomyślę nad tym. – odezwał się wreszcie w odpowiedzi – A ty na pewno nie podzielisz się ze mną swoim pomysłem na spędzanie czasu? To jakaś tajemnica?  
\- Nie, po prostu znalazłem coś ciekawego w bibliotece i chcę przeczytać. – wyjaśnił niechętnie Hide-zou – Ty już to pewnie znasz, a poza tym trudno by nam było czytać jedną księgę w tym samym momencie…  
To musiało wreszcie przekonać starszego mężczyznę, bo pocałował go tuż przy uchu ostatni raz i odsunął się.  
\- Dobrze w takim razie ja będę miał czas, by odpisać na kilka zaległych listów. Ale jakbyś skończył wcześniej, to zajrzyj do mnie, dobrze?  
\- Jasne. – zgodził się natychmiast Hide-zou, rad, że nie został zapytany o żadne szczegóły.  
Sam nie był do końca pewny, czego dokładnie szuka, ale mgliście przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie wcześniej widział w bibliotece coś, co mogło rozwiać trochę jego wątpliwości. Wszystko to dotyczyło jednak tematu o którym na razie wolał nie wspominać głośno, niepewny reakcji drugiego mężczyzny. Nie chciał, by pomysł umarł, zanim chociaż nie dowie się wszystkiego, czego będzie mógł.  
Rzecz jasna, biblioteka Hirokiego zawierała całkiem sporo przeróżnych ksiąg, niektóre z nich mogły zawierać naprawdę ważne informacje i być niezwykle pomocne, ale przedzieranie się przez nie zajęłoby teraz zbyt wiele czasu. Był tu też szczegółowy plan zamku, który jeszcze niedawno bardzo go ciekawił, ale szybko przekonał się, że nawet jeśli były w nim jakieś ukryte przejścia, czy komnaty, to wszystkie zostały odpowiednio zabezpieczone, chyba, że nie kryły nic poza zakurzonymi meblami. Hide-zou był na początku o to zły, bo Hiroki nie chciał mu powiedzieć co znajduje się w tych, do których nie ma powszechnego dostępu, ale szybko zrezygnował z prób wyciągania informacji. Starszy mężczyzna dość dosadnie wyjaśnił mu, że bywają rzeczy, których nie chciałby zobaczyć na własne oczy i jego kochanek nie miał podstaw, by uważać, że to nieprawda. Więcej, był pewny, że istnieje całe mnóstwo spraw o których nawet woli nie wiedzieć… Ponad to, wiele tajemnic starszego mężczyzny, dotyczyło jego przeszłości i o tym też mówił raczej bez większego entuzjazmu, mimo, że zazwyczaj jednak odpowiadał na zadane pytania.  
Tym razem jednak nie chodziło o zamek, a raczej o jego okolicę. Musiały się tu przecież znajdować jeszcze jakieś wampirze siedziby, sam Hiroki wymieniał korespondencję z kilkoma osobami i nie byli do zwyczajni ludzie. Oczywiście, zapytany wprost, raczej nie chciałby udzielić tych odpowiedzi, na które liczył młodszy mężczyzna. Dlatego trzeba było zdobyć je samodzielnie. Domyślał się, że pragnienie bycia jednym z wampirów jest możliwe jedynie, poprzez spotkanie się z takim osobnikiem. Na ile wiadomo było Hide-zou, nie istniała inna metoda, a nawet jeśli, to zapewne nie była ogólnie dostępna i o wiele łatwiej będzie wybrać rozwiązanie najprostsze z możliwych. Sam Hiroki przecież mówił, że także został kiedyś przemieniony… Musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, by przekonać kogoś innego do takiej przemiany, co przecież nie powinno być trudne, nawet jeśli będzie to ktoś obcy. Układ jest raczej banalny, człowiek oddaje swoją krew, a wampir w zamian czyni go nieśmiertelnym. Co w tym planie mogłoby się nie udać?  
O ile wiedział o planie tego zamku, tak bez problemu znalazł także rysunki i mapy z pozaznaczaną całą okolicą. Nie miał pojęcia kto zadał sobie tyle trudu, by to wszystko ręcznie przenieść na papier, ale tym lepiej, że tak się stało. Po pewnym czasie, młody mężczyzna miał całkiem niezły pogląd na wszystko, co znajdowało się poza zamkiem, a także otaczającą go pustynią. I rzeczywiście, znalazł dokładnie to, czego szukał i to włącznie z nazwiskami całych rodów, które zamieszkiwały zaznaczone na mapach zamki. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że wampirów może być aż tyle, a był to przecież niewielki odcinek tak naprawdę. Bywały przecież inne miejsca na świecie i tam musiało być ich jeszcze więcej…  
Jedyny problem stanowiła jednostka odległości. Wszystko było oznaczone w sposób, który dawał jasność innym wampirom, a te poruszały się przecież o wiele szybciej od normalnych ludzi. Coś, co na mapie wyglądało na najbliższe sąsiedztwo, w rzeczywistości mogły dzielić całe dni wędrówki. Sprawa nie prezentowała się zbyt optymistycznie. Jedynym wyjściem, poza samobójczą wędrówką przez pustynię na którą Hide-zou nie był aż tak głupi, było podpytanie jednak o szczegóły Hirokiego, przynajmniej w stopniu, który nie wzbudzi jego podejrzeń. Okazja nadarzyła się podczas kolejnego posiłku. Wcześniej, zabrał jedną z ksiąg do siebie, by jeszcze przed snem przyjrzeć się kolejnym opisom. Gdy zjawił się w jadalni, Hiroki właśnie zapalał kolejną świecę, która stała na środku stołu. Gestem wskazał mu jego miejsce przy stole, na którym stało pysznie, jak zawsze, wyglądające danie. Młodszy mężczyzna zabrał się za jedzenie i dopiero, kiedy talerz był niemal pusty, postanowił zagaić swojego kochanka.  
\- Jestem tutaj już od dawna, jak to jest, że do tej pory nikogo innego nie spotkałem? Nie ma w pobliżu innych wampirów?  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego i odstawił swój kielich na blat.  
\- Czyżby moje towarzystwo ci się sprzykrzyło, Hide-chan? – zapytał.  
\- Wiesz, że nie. Po prostu jestem ciekaw.  
\- Rozumiem i akurat w tym temacie mogę poniekąd zaspokoić twoją ciekawość, bo to żadna tajemnica. Owszem, są tu inne wampiry, a z kilkoma jestem dość dobrze zaprzyjaźniony i często wymieniam listy. Ostatnim razem, kiedy zniknąłem z zamku, byłem właśnie u jednego z moich znajomych, pomagał mi w pewnej sprawie.  
\- Jak daleko? – Hide-zou całą uwagę skupił na tym, by zabrzmieć jak najbardziej obojętnie, ale starszy mężczyzna przyglądał mu się tak uważnie, że nie był pewny, czy wypada wystarczająco przekonywująco.  
\- Dla mnie to dość krótki odcinek, wampirom nie zajmuje wiele czasu przemieszczanie się z miejsca w miejsce. – odparł wreszcie Hiroki – Dla ludzi natomiast, to szmat drogi, plus brak informacji, gdzie tak naprawdę szukać. To wampiry zazwyczaj odnajdują ludzi, a nie odwrotnie. Ewentualnie, pozwalają się odszukać…  
Po tych słowach zamilkł i utkwił wzrok w nieokreślonym punkcie przed sobą, jakby się nad czymś zadumał. Nie uśmiechał się jednak i przez krótki moment, Hide-zou z zainteresowaniem obserwował jego reakcję.  
\- Spodziewam się, że o tym też mi nie opowiesz? – zapytał, mimo wszystko dość cierpkim głosem. Nie lubił, kiedy Hiroki mu nie ufał…  
\- Kiedyś owszem, ale nie dziś. – Hiroki znów na niego patrzył, ale jego spojrzenie straciło już ten zamyślony wyraz – Wracając jednak do twojego pytania, nie widujesz nikogo innego, bo byłoby to jak posadzenie kurczaczka przed głodnym wężem, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli. Szczególnie, że to ty byłbyś tym kurczaczkiem…  
Hide-zou wzdrygnął się mimowolnie na to porównanie.  
\- Dla ciebie nie byłem…  
\- Bo nie chciałem żebyś nim dla mnie był. – odparł całkiem spokojnie Hiroki – Dla każdego innego wampira, jesteś jak najlepsze danie i zanim zaczniesz marzyć o spotkaniu z kimkolwiek innym poza mną, zastanów się, czy aby na pewno warto.  
Po tych słowach, szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
\- No i właśnie o to chodzi… - mruknął Hide-zou i zabrał się za dokańczanie swojego posiłku.  
Gdy skończył, postanowił wyjść do ogrodu, póki miał jeszcze okazję na spacer w blasku księżyca. Alejki były puste i ciche, podobnie jak niemal każdej nocy tutaj. Mimowolnie, zaczął się zastanawiać nad tymi wszystkimi chwilami, które Hiroki spędzał tu samotnie, tyle czasu… Miał prawo nie chcieć więcej kontaktów z ludźmi, bo ileż można patrzeć na śmierć kogoś bliskiego i mieć świadomość, że nigdy się do niej nie dołączy? Jak wiele razy, on sam przechadzał się tymi alejkami i wiedział, że przecież każda kolejna noc będzie do siebie podobna? Nieskończona ich ilość. Ale tak przecież nie musiało być i młodszy mężczyzna jeszcze bardziej utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że jego pomysł ma sens i warto chociaż spróbować. Nie chciał też kiedyś odejść i być tylko kolejnym wspomnieniem, przynoszącym tyle samo radości, co smutku.  
Uśmiechnął się i roztarł nieco zmarznięte dłonie. Jesień powoli miała się już ku końcowi, ale nadal jeszcze nie ustępowała tak całkiem miejsca zimie. Był to jednak dobry moment, by wreszcie wrócić do zamku, szczególnie, że czekała na niego przecież księga, którą pożyczył z biblioteki. Bez trudu odszukał jedno z bocznych wejść, a potem szybko wbiegł po drewniany schodach na wyższe piętro, gdzie znajdowała się jego sypialnia.  
Ledwie jednak otworzył drzwi, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Hiroki, siedzący na jego łóżku i… trzymający na kolanach księgę, którą młodszy mężczyzna wcześniej przezornie schował do szuflady w szafce, która stała obok łóżka. Patrzył teraz, zupełnie osłupiały i właściwie niemal pewny, że to wszystko co widzi, nie może być prawdą. A jednak…  
\- Co tu robisz? – wydusił wreszcie i dopiero wtedy odwrócił, by zamknąć za sobą drzwi – Czy do skrawka prywatności także nie mam tu prawa?  
Spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny stwardniało na moment, ale zaraz uniósł księgę i odezwał się, na pozór zupełnie obojętnie.  
\- Co tu robi ta księga?  
Hide-zou nie odpowiedział, zły jak osa. Jedną z rzeczy, której wybitnie nienawidził, to ignorowania go. Skoro Hiroki nie uważał za stosowne odpowiadać na jego pytania, on nie musi odwdzięczać się podobną uprzejmością w stosunku do niego. Po cichym syknięciu poznał, że tamten nie jest z tego zadowolony. Był wściekły, a jego spojrzenie znów odmienione. Przez ostatnie dni, młodszy mężczyzna miał okazję je oglądać takie tylko, kiedy obaj byli w łóżku. Natomiast, bez względu na powód, jeszcze niedawno wzbudziłoby to w nim strach, ale w tej chwili tak się nie stało. Nadal patrzył na niego bez słowa i nie miał zamiaru zrezygnować pierwszy. Tyle, że Hiroki nie zamierzał bawić się w żadne tego typu rozgrywki. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i z rozmachem rzucił księgę na posłanie, zupełnie, jakby ważyła zupełnie nic.   
\- Nie będę pytał, czy wiesz o czym ona jest, bo spodziewam się, że to nie przypadek, a poza tym miałeś dość czasu, by ją przeczytać. – odezwał się niskim, znów nieswoim głosem – Najwyraźniej równie niewiele co moje zaufanie, znaczy dla ciebie także ostrzeżenie, które otrzymałeś. Chcesz odszukać inne wampiry? W porządku, umożliwię ci to spotkanie, bez konieczności przedzierania się przez pustynię. Skoro jesteś na tyle bezmyślny, by z powodu jakiegoś bzdurnego powodu, przez zwykłą, szczeniacką ciekawość…  
Urwał, bo Hide-zou nagle podszedł do niego i niespodziewanie chwycił za rękę. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli sobie w oczy, a potem młodszy z nich, nagle objął go mocno i przytulił do siebie, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że jego uścisk nie został odwzajemniony.  
\- To nie jest ciekawość, Hiro. – szepnął, a cała złość nagle uleciała – Naprawdę nie przyszedł ci do głowy lepszy powód dla którego mógłbym chcieć zrobić coś takiego? Naprawdę uważasz, że dla siebie…?  
Hiroki drgnął. Wyswobodził się z uścisku i znów zajrzał mu w oczy, ale wściekłość szybko została zastąpiona zdumieniem, a zaraz potem… niedowierzaniem.  
\- Idiota. – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie i przymknął na moment powieki.  
Znów zrobił krok przed siebie i tym razem to on otoczył drugiego mężczyznę ramionami, przytulając mocno. Hide-zou milczał, czekając.  
\- Zabiliby cię, rozumiesz? – odezwał się Hiroki ponownie – Nie pomyślałeś co ja bym wtedy zrobił, jakbym się czuł, gdybym cię… stracił?  
Uścisk wzmocnił się, a dotyk chłodnych ust na szyi przesunął się powoli po skórze.  
\- Chciałem zaproponować… - zaczął Hide-zou, ale urwał, czując lekkie ugryzienie.  
\- Nie miałbyś czasu nawet się odezwać. – odparł twardo drugi mężczyzna – Zaatakowaliby cię znienacka, zanim byś któregokolwiek zobaczył, zabrali krew i zostawili. Wampiry to drapieżniki, jak jeszcze bardziej obrazowo mam ci to do licha wyjaśnić?  
\- Mówiłeś, że to twoi przyjaciele, myślałem, że są tacy jak ty… - Hide-zou brzmiał dużo mniej pewnie niż chwilę temu.  
\- Są moimi przyjaciółmi właśnie dlatego, że jestem taki jak oni. To, że nie poluję na ludzi, nie oznacza, że inni tego także nie robią. I właśnie takie osobniki, wywęszyły by cię przede wszystkim. Ja nie mógłbym nic zrobić, bo zwierzyna która kręci się po danym terytorium, należy do wampirów, które to terytorium zajmują.  
\- Zwierzyna?! – Hide-zou spojrzał przed siebie totalnie zdumiony – To brzmi jak…  
\- Ludzie są pożywieniem. Nie wszystkie wampiry decydują się polować na nich, ale nadal spora grupa to robi i czerpie z tego przyjemność. Coś na zasadzie gromady psów, które się puszcza za królikiem. Który pierwszy dopadnie – dostaje.  
Hide-zou mimowolnie wzdrygnął się i mocniej przytulił.  
\- W życiu nie słyszałem nic bardziej obrzydliwego. – przyznał wreszcie – Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem.  
\- Mówiłem ci to już, jest wiele rzeczy o których nie chcesz mieć pojęcia i dlatego o niektórych sprawach ci nie mówię i nie chcę dyskutować. Jesteś uparty, ale na szczęście wiem co robię.  
\- Nie ufasz mi. – mruknął jeszcze ciszej Hide-zou.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo ci ufam, ale to nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Nie możesz za każdym razem wyskakiwać z tym, kiedy czegoś nie możesz dostać, Hide-chan.  
\- Nadal chcę z tobą zostać, chcę być taki jak ty.  
\- Nie wiesz o co prosisz, dopiero co wydawało ci się to obrzydliwe. – zauważył Hiroki natychmiast.  
\- Chcę być taki jak ty. – powtórzył Hide-zou i spojrzał mu w oczy – W tym widzę tylko dobre rzeczy.  
Hiroki drgnął, ale nie patrzył mu już w oczy. Przez moment trwał tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale wreszcie pokręcił przecząco głową i puścił młodszego mężczyznę.  
\- Nie staniesz się czymś takim, Hide-chan. – odezwał się, dziwnie przygaszony – Ja nie popełnię tego samego błędu, jak…  
Urwał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Podszedł do łóżka, zabrał księgę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Idź spać, musisz odpocząć. – dodał tylko i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi.


	5. Część piąta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tym razem będzie się działo zdecydowanie więcej, plus znajdziecie coś na kształt lemona o ile jeszcze można tak określić to, co po nim nastąpiło ;) 
> 
> Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś uwagi, to myślę, że jest to również dobry moment, by je wyrazić w komentarzach ;) Nie umiem powiedzieć nadal ile pozostało części, ale gotowego tekstu jeszcze trochę mam, więc miło by mi było, gdybym wiedziała, czy warto tworzyć ten tekst dalej :) Autorka nie gryzie XD

Przez kilka kolejnych dni, Hide-zou umyślnie starał się omijać drugiego mężczyznę, który był pewny, że tamten się obraził i także postanowił zostawić go w spokoju. Było to wygodne, ale sprawiało, że młodszy mężczyzna czuł się trochę samotny w tym wielkim zamku. Mimo wszystko, nie zmienił zdania, starając się zająć czymkolwiek przez te wszystkie wolne godziny. Najbardziej przykrzyło mu się zasypianie samemu w dziwnie chłodnej, mimo kominka, pościeli. Tęsknił za dotykiem dłoni, pocałunkami, za wszystkim…  
Wreszcie, pewnego wieczoru, kiedy zjadł coś, a później wziął długi prysznic, ruszył w stronę jednej z komnat, która była czymś na kształt gabinetu. To tam Hiroki zazwyczaj pisywał listy, albo zamykał, kiedy chciał zostać sam co nadal miało miejsce dość często. Tym razem jednak drzwi nie były zamknięte na klucz i młodszy mężczyzna bez kłopotu wśliznął się do środka. Był tu już wcześniej, komnata była bardzo przyjemna, duża i dobrze ogrzana za sprawą jednego z większych kominków. Bardzo szybko odszukał wzrokiem swojego kochanka, który siedział przy biurku i faktycznie zdawał się pisać kolejny list. Hide-zou podszedł do niego, objął lekko i przytulił usta do jego szyi, co sprawiło, że Hiroki stracił natychmiast jakikolwiek zapał do dalszego zapełniania papieru drobnym, lekko pochyłym pismem.  
\- Hide-chan. – szepnął, przymykając powieki.  
Tęsknił za nim, ale tym razem postanowił uszanować fakt, że młodszy mężczyzna chciał pobyć sam. Po części umiał go zrozumieć, być może sam zareagowałby podobnie w takiej sytuacji. Mimo wszystko, dobrze było znów mieć go tak blisko siebie.  
\- Bardzo jesteś zajęty? – Hide-zou wyszeptał mu do ucha, liżąc leciutko sam jego brzeg.  
\- Zupełnie nie jestem. – odparł natychmiast.  
Wyczuł, że tamten uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy znów jego usta musnęły szyję. Pieszczota była ledwie wyczuwalna, ale bardzo przyjemna, a przede wszystkim dawała odpowiedni efekt – Hiroki zupełnie zapomniał o odpisywaniu na jakikolwiek list…  
\- Chcę cię... – odezwał się ponownie Hide-zou i przesunął jedną dłoń na udo swojego partnera – Teraz i tu.  
Hiroki zadrżał, ale nie miał siły zwlekać nawet chwili, czy też analizować tak nagłej zmiany. Odłożył pióro i wstał z krzesła, by zaraz przyciągnąć młodszego mężczyznę do pocałunku, który gładko przeszedł w kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden. Hide-zou niecierpliwie starał się wygrać walkę z guzikami przy jego koszuli, ale wreszcie, Hiroki sam szarpnął za nie i, nie zwracając na to nawet cienia uwagi, zerwał je. Koszula była zupełnie do niczego, ale kiedy wreszcie wylądowała na ziemi, już została całkowicie zapomniana. W między czasie, młodszy mężczyzna sam ściągnął swoją koszulę przez głowę i wtedy pozwolił się złapać za dłoń i pociągnąć w stronę kominka. Obaj uwielbiali kochać się właśnie przy nich i to wygrywało z każdym innym miejscem, nawet łóżkiem. Hiroki sięgnął po kolejny pocałunek, a jego dłoń przesunęła się po policzku, a później szyi, młodszego mężczyzny, który zamruczał zadowolony, a odgłos ten, przeszedł w jęk, gdy pocałunki pojawiły się na linii jego szczęki, a później gardle i niżej.  
Kiedy wreszcie leżeli zupełnie nadzy, Hiroki uniósł głowę i spojrzał w ciemne oczy młodszego mężczyzny. Ogień tuż obok nich, dawał nie tylko przyjemne ciepło, ale także tworzył odpowiedni nastrój. Hide-zou objął go mocniej, gdy znów zatopili się w namiętnym pocałunku, jęknął, gdy jego kochanek otarł się o niego niespodziewanie. Obaj byli jednakowo podnieceni, ale dziwnym trafem, żadnemu tym razem nie spieszyło się, by coś z tą sytuacją robić. Hiroki niespiesznie muskał ustami jego skórę, od czasu do czasu, przesuwając językiem po wrażliwszych miejscach.   
\- Chciałbym więcej. – szepnął nagle Hide-zou, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa – Od jakiegoś czas już nad tym myślałem… Jak sądzisz, moglibyśmy?  
Starszy mężczyzna posłał mu delikatny uśmiech i pogłaskał po policzku.  
\- Od dawna mogliśmy. – szepnął – Na pewno tego chcesz?  
Hide-zou jedynie kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niego poważnego spojrzenia w którym kryła się także pewność.  
Hiroki westchnął cichutko, ale zaraz zsunął się niechętnie z młodszego mężczyzny i wstał. Nago, przeszedł na drugą stronę komnaty, gdzie kryły się dodatkowe drzwi od łazienki. Odprowadzony spojrzeniem, zniknął w niej na moment, by zaraz wrócić i przynieść ze sobą niewielką buteleczkę z ciemnozielonego szkła, zatkaną szklanym korkiem. Znów położył się obok swojego partnera i pocałował go. Na oślep zdjął zamknięcie i wylał odrobinę na palce, by zaraz przerwać pocałunek i patrzeć jak młodszy mężczyzna posłusznie przekręca się na brzuch i wzdycha głośno, kiedy wilgotne wargi musnęły jego łopatkę, a później znaczyły drogę wzdłuż pleców. Starszy mężczyzna ułożył się wygodniej i musnął palcami pośladki swojego partnera, który natychmiast uklęknął. Jeszcze przez moment nic się nie działo, a potem Hiroki wsunął bardzo powoli jeden palec i zamarł, ale młodszy mężczyzna zareagował jedynie głośniejszym jękiem. Nieco nieuważnie, znów pocałował jego plecy, cały czas obserwując każdą jego reakcję i wsłuchując się w najmniejsze nawet westchnienie.  
Był zachwycony tym wszystkim, co działo się między nimi. Gdyby jeszcze niedawno, ktoś powiedział mu, że trafi na mężczyznę, który stanie się dla niego tak ważny i tak mu drogi, nie uwierzyłby. A teraz z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że nie ma takiej rzeczy na świecie, której by dla niego nie zrobił, której nie chciałby mu dać…  
Westchnął, słysząc swoje imię, wyszeptane spomiędzy zagryzionych warg i sam omal nie jęknął, kiedy Hide-zou poruszył nieco biodrami, chcąc poczuć wszystko bardziej intensywnie, a jego ciało zupełnie już rozluźniło się pod wpływem pieszczot, które otrzymywał. W między czasie, Hiroki przygotował go dostatecznie i gdy usłyszał kolejne zadowolone westchnienie – podjął decyzję.  
\- Chcę cię widzieć… - szepnął, wysuwając palce i pochylając się, by pocałować i musnąć językiem jego skórę od karku, wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
Hide-zou dopiero po chwili zarejestrował jego słowa i powoli odwrócił się do niego, a w nagrodę dostał namiętny i głęboki pocałunek. Znów opadł na plecy, lekko nieobecnym, ale za to przepełnionym przyjemnością spojrzeniem, obserwując drugiego mężczyznę, który wygodnie ułożył się pomiędzy jego nogami, unosząc je do góry, aż wreszcie ostatni raz spojrzał mu w oczy i znów sięgnął po olejek, wylewając go teraz zdecydowanie więcej na palce, które zaraz zacisnął na własnym podnieceniu. Kilka razy przesunął dłonią, odchylając lekko głowę do tylu, świadom, że jego kochanek obserwuje go cały czas, aż wreszcie odstawił buteleczkę i pochylił nieco, powoli starając się wsunąć w niego. Hide-zou zagryzł wargi, a jego ciało spięło się. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji poczuć niczego takiego. Ledwie zarejestrował delikatny dotyk warg, kiedy wreszcie starszy mężczyzna wsunął się w niego całkiem, ale nie poruszył. To było najdziwniejsze uczucie, jakiego do tej pory miał okazję zakosztować w całym swoim życiu. Spokojna obecność drugiego mężczyzny w nim, dotyk ust i ciepło, które dojrzał w jego oczach, kiedy wreszcie był w stanie otworzyć własne. Uniósł nieco jedną dłoń i musnął nią jego policzek, a palcem usta, które rozchyliły się nieco, ukazując całkiem wyraźnie kły.  
\- Pocałuj mnie. – szepnął tylko.  
I westchnął zadowolony, kiedy drugi mężczyzna spełnił tą prośbę, całując go tym razem niezwykle delikatnie, ssąc na koniec jego dolną wargę. Hide-zou otoczył go ramionami, kiedy te delikatne usta przesunęły się na jego szyję. Wszystko było tak niezwykle powolne, przepełnione czułością, zupełnie jakby świat zatrzymał się nad nich w tamtej chwili. Mgliście, młodszy mężczyzna przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy razem wylądowali w łóżku, kiedy nie było miejsca na podobną czułość, mimo, że także było mu wspaniale. Ale nic nie mogło równać się z faktem, że od tamtego czasu tak wiele się między nimi zmieniło. Nigdy jeszcze obecność drugiej osoby nie sprawiała mu takiej radości, przy nikim innym nie czuł się tak wspaniale jak teraz. Chciał, musiał zatrzymać to dla siebie za wszelką cenę. Tak bardzo go kochał.  
\- Hiroki? – młodszy mężczyzna oblizał lekko wargi, czekając aż tamten na niego spojrzy.  
Uśmiechał się i znów pochylił, by polizać jego dolną wargę.  
\- Tak? – głęboki głos tuż przy jego uchu sprawił, że Hide-zou zadrżał.  
\- Jestem szczęśliwy, wiesz? Chciałbym czuć się tak wspaniale już zawsze…  
Hiroki znów spojrzał mu w oczy, ale zanim odpowiedział, wysunął się nieco, by zaraz wrócić, co wyrwało mimowolny, ale szczery jęk przyjemności u jego kochanka.  
\- Zrobię wszystko, by tak właśnie było…  
\- Zawsze? – szepnął natychmiast Hide-zou, chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu na moment zapomniał o chęci prowadzenia jakiejkolwiek wymiany zdań.  
Starszy mężczyzna znów utkwił wzrok w jego oczach, a jego spojrzenie zgasło, kiedy dostrzegł w nich dokładnie ten sam upór, co i kilka razy wcześniej. Zrozumienie całej tej sytuacji spłynęło na niego niespodziewanie, ale już nie pozostawiało miejsca dla analizowania, czemu skończyli w ten sposób akurat dziś.  
\- A więc dlatego to wszystko… - szepnął, ale zaraz pochylił się, by musnąć ustami jego wargi, cały czas nie przestając go obejmować – Jesteś tej decyzji tak pewny, że nie przestaniesz o tym mówić, aż do chwili, kiedy ci ulegnę?  
\- Chcę tego, Hiro. – odparł natychmiast Hide-zou – Zobacz jak jest dobrze, a ja… Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem taki szczęśliwy i jeśli tylko chciałbyś żebym przy tobie został, to proszę, zrób to. Bo ja chcę być przy tobie, nic innego się nie liczy.  
\- Twoje życie się liczy, Hide-chan. – Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego ponownie – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, przemieniłbym cię już za pierwszym razem, kiedy tego chciałeś. Pytasz, czy chcę cię mieć przy sobie na wieki? Niczego bardziej nie pragnę i właśnie dlatego cieszę się każdym dniem, który mam okazję spędzić z tobą, bo każdy jest wyjątkowy.  
\- Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobiłeś?  
\- Bo na własne życzenie chcesz wejść na drogę z której nie ma powrotu. To nie jest kwestia tego, że teraz chcesz coś robić, albo nie. Staniesz się wampirem i nigdy więcej już nie będziesz mógł tego odwrócić. Nigdy nie wyjdziesz pomiędzy ludzi, nie czując się obco. Nigdy nie będziesz mógł spacerować po ogrodzie w blasku słońca, za to będziesz zmuszony patrzeć jak wszystkie inne żywe istoty odchodzą z tego świata. Zrozum mnie dobrze, bo ja… nie miałem szansy przemyśleć czegokolwiek. Stałem się wampirem właśnie dlatego, że poczułem iż tego chcę, ale nic na ten temat nie wiedziałem.  
\- Żałujesz tego? – zapytał nagle Hide-zou – Tego kim jesteś teraz?  
\- Nie, ale potrzeba było wiele czasu, bym dotarł do takiego siebie, jakiego widzisz teraz. Poza tym, to już nie istnieje na zasadzie żałowania czegokolwiek, właśnie dlatego, że nie mam odwrotu.  
\- Ale to nie oznacza, że musisz być sam. – szepnął młodszy mężczyzna – A ja cię kocham jak nikogo innego i sprawię, że nadal każdy dzień będzie wyjątkowy.  
Hiroki spojrzał na niego zdumiony, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i znów przytulił usta do jego szyi. Pierwszy raz padły między nimi te słowa, mimo, że obaj czuli to od pewnego czasu. Hiroki odpowiedział coś, ale mimo, że nie było to aż tak cicho, to młodszy mężczyzna zupełnie go nie zrozumiał.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? – zaciekawił się natychmiast.  
\- Powiedziałem, że cię kocham w języku w którym zapisane są w większości księgi, które tak cię interesowały niedawno.  
Hide-zou poczuł w środku dziwne ciepło, które niewiele miało wspólnego z ogniem kominka.  
\- Powiedz tak jeszcze raz. – poprosił i uśmiechnął się, kiedy starszy mężczyzna pochylił się i wyszeptał mu to tuż przy uchu, na koniec muskając ustami wrażliwą skórę tuż pod nim.  
Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy zaraz po tym poczuł lekkie ugryzienie w szyję. Nie dość silne, by skaleczyć, ale dość, by zabolało. Mimo to, kiedy Hiroki znów spojrzał mu w oczy, nie dostrzegł nawet cienia strachu.  
\- Zrób to. – powtórzył tylko i uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem ust.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwy, a ja kiedyś zapłacę wysoką cenę za fakt, że nie umiem ci niczego odmówić. Cholera, że nie chcę ci tego odmawiać dłużej…  
Pocałował go kolejny raz, jednocześnie znów wysuwając się z niego, by zaraz wrócić i tak kilka razy, powoli budując jakiś rytm.  
\- Jeszcze przez chwilę staraj się o tym nie myśleć, skup się na przyjemności. – wyszeptał mu do ucha Hiroki – Na długo ci to nie pomoże, kiedy już zacznę, ale może chociaż początek nie będzie aż tak bolesny… Muszę cię zabić, zabrać ci krew, a później dać własną, czego cały czas pozostaniesz świadomy. I mam tylko nadzieję, że naprawdę rozumiesz co to znaczy…  
Jeszcze przez długie minuty, obaj odczuwali jedynie przyjemność, jaką dawały pieszczoty i kolejne pocałunki. I dopiero, kiedy młodszy mężczyzna osiągnął spełnienie, kątem świadomości znów wyczuł nacisk zębów na swojej szyi, ale tym razem o wiele silniejszy. Krzyknął, ale zaraz znów mocno wtulił się w ciało, które miał na sobie. Jeśli jeszcze niedawno, był w stanie stwierdzić, że obecność drugiego mężczyzny w nim, to najdziwniejsza rzecz jaka go spotkała, to zdecydowanie nie brał pod uwagę tego, że może być jeszcze dziwniej… Przez pewien czas to uczucie trwało, ale wcale nie było bolesne, bardziej nieprzyjemny był sam fakt wysysania krwi. Przesunął jedna dłoń na kark drugiego mężczyzny i głaskał lekko, starając się bardziej skupić na jego obecności i dotyku jego warg, niż na tym, co czuł. Osłabiało go to jednak z każdą chwilą, aż wreszcie wyczuł jak Hiroki odsuwa się od niego, zadrżał, widząc własną krew na jego wargach, które tamten oblizał powoli i z wyraźną przyjemnością. Następnie znów się pochylił i objął go mocno.  
\- Zaraz się zacznie… - wyszeptał mu do ucha.  
Ale ledwie skończył mówić, kiedy niesamowite osłabienie zniknęło, a uczucie niewidzialnego kokonu w którym trwał, rozpłynęło się całkowicie. Jego ciało przeszył ból i czuł, naprawdę czuł jak jego ciało powoli umierało. Krzyczał, ale nie miał pojęcia co, wijąc się bezradnie w ramionach drugiego mężczyzny, który cały czas go nie puszczał, chociaż także się nie odzywał. Gdy uniósł na moment głowę, Hide-zou jak przez mglę dostrzegł spojrzenie oczu w którym krył się ból tak wielki, zupełnie jakby starszy mężczyzna odczuwał dokładnie to samo, co on w tej chwili. Zanim jednak miał czas, by na dłużej zatrzymać przy sobie tą myśl, jego powieki zamknęły się wreszcie i otoczyła go zupełna ciemność w której nie czuł już nic.  
Nie widział, jak Hiroki uniósł rękę i, cały czas nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, ugryzł własny nadgarstek, nie wydając z siebie nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Przyłożył rękę do jego lekko rozchylonych ust i czekał kolejne minuty, aż wyczuł niepewny dotyk języka, który nieporadnie zaczął spijać dane mu krople.  
\- Pij, Hide-chan. – wyszeptał mu do ucha bardzo cicho – Weź tyle, ile tylko pragniesz…  
Młodszy mężczyzna słyszał jego szept, nadal jakby odgrodzony od niego grubą ścianą. Mimo to, miał coraz więcej siły, by zlizywać jego krew, a ta z kolei sprawiała, że czuł się coraz lepiej. Jeszcze jeden łyk i uchylił powieki, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, który cały ten czas był obok niego. Wreszcie, zarówno resztka bólu jak i otępienie, zniknęły zupełnie, a przez jego ciało płynęło niesamowite gorąco, docierając dosłownie wszędzie i wywołując przyjemność, której nie dalby rady porównać z niczym innym. Odsunął jego nadgarstek od swoich ust i w zamian za to, przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Zawsze sprawiały mu one mnóstwo przyjemności, ale teraz niemalże cały czas nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, który wydobywał się z niego wbrew woli. Pragnął go więcej, objął mocno, starając się wtulić w jego ciało najmocniej jak tylko mógł. Pierwszy raz nie wydało mu się ono chłodne, być może dlatego, że jego własne także nie wytwarzało ciepła mimo, że czuł je wewnątrz siebie niczym liźnięcia płomieni…  
\- Witaj w nowym świecie, Hide-chan. – odezwał się Hiroki, kiedy przerwali kolejny pocałunek – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Gorąco. – tyle dał radę z siebie wydusić, zanim nie wyczuł, że coś się zmieniło, a na co nie zwrócił uwagi wcześniej.  
Jego głos był inny, mroczniejszy. Ale przede wszystkim… Przesunął językiem po zębach i całkiem wyraźnie wyczuł swoje własne kły, dłuższe i zaostrzone. Spojrzał zaskoczony na swojego partnera, który tylko uśmiechnął się i znów go pocałował.  
\- To naturalne. – szepnął – A co do reszty… Przyzwyczaisz się po pewnym czasie. Chwilowo jednak, czas na drugą część. Musisz zasnąć, by wszystkie procesy mogły spokojnie się zakończyć, a ty wybudzisz się już przygotowany na wszystko to, co teraz wydaje ci się nadal dziwne i jakby za niewidzialną ścianą.  
\- Spać?  
\- Owszem, będziesz pogrążony we śnie przez całe trzy miesiące, ale nie martw się, będę obok ciebie, kiedy tylko znów otworzysz oczy, obiecuję. Później natomiast mamy przed sobą całą wieczność, a ty już jesteś jej częścią.

 

 

 

Od bardzo dawna, Hiroki nie zwracał już uwagi na upływający czas, nie martwił się nim, bo każdy dzień i tak bywał do siebie podobny. Tym dotkliwiej odczuł, kiedy znów został sam, nawet jeśli miały to być jedynie trzy miesiące. Niby niewiele, ledwie mrugnięcie okiem, a jednak noce wlekły się niemiłosiernie, a on faktycznie najwięcej czasu spędzał w komnacie, gdzie spał Hide-zou. Nie żeby nawet tam miał wiele do roboty, ot siedział przy nim, bo tylko tyle mógł zrobić. I obserwował pogrążonego w głębokim śnie mężczyznę. Po części był ciekaw jak to właściwie wygląda, jak on sam wyglądał, kiedyś, dawno temu…   
Tymczasem, młodszy mężczyzna nawet się nie poruszył, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że cały czas ktoś nad nim czuwa. A kiedy wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień, że ponownie otworzył oczy, sam miał wrażenie jakby przespał zaledwie kilkanaście godzin. Czuł się jednak inaczej niż dawniej. I chociaż zaszło w nim tak wiele zmian, jedno pozostało takie samo. Jego spojrzenie natychmiast zatrzymało się na siedzącym na brzegu łóżka Hirokim, a na ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy tamten odszukał jego dłoń i zamknął w swojej. To samo przywiązanie, nie zmieniło się zupełnie nic…  
\- Naprawdę minęły całe trzy miesiące? – pytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że dał radę przespać aż tyle czasu.  
Hiroki jedynie kiwnął głową i podał mu kielich. Młodszy mężczyzna wiedział co jest w środku, ale pomny swojego pierwszego i jedynego spotkania z tym płynem, nie pałał większym entuzjazmem na ten widok, mimo, że strasznie chciało mu się pić. Ostrożnie upił niewielki łyk i natychmiast poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w jego przełyku i trafiające prosto do żołądka. Kolejny łyk był dużo większy i zanim się obejrzał, wypił wszystko.  
\- Od teraz to wszystko, czego będziesz potrzebował każdego dnia. – stwierdził Hiroki – W sumie trochę mi będzie brakowało tego wstawania wcześniej, by przygotować ci śniadanie…  
\- Mnie nie, bo teraz możesz po prostu zostać ze mną w łóżku. – wypalił Hide-zou radośnie.  
Hiroki roześmiał się w odpowiedzi i pogłaskał go lekko po włosach. Był szczęśliwy, a wszystko najwyraźniej potoczyło się właściwie, nawet jeśli zupełnie różniło się od jego własnych wspomnień. I to ostatecznie napełniło go niesamowitą ulgą.

 

 

 

\- Nie uważasz, że to dobry moment, by się spotkać?  
Hiroki drgnął. Od dobrej chwili, siedział w jednej z komnat znajdujących się w zamku Asagiego i czuł się trochę tak, jakby czekał na wyrok, chociaż sam nie mógł wyjaśnić źródła tego odczucia. Być może w dużym stopniu brało się ze słów, które kiedyś wypowiedział i których miał się trzymać i nikt nie miał prawa wątpić, że będzie inaczej. Tej nocy, był niemal pewny, że Asagi zechce poznać szczegóły, ale gdy dowiedział się o wszystkim, nie wyglądał na szczególnie zaskoczonego.  
\- Spotkać?  
\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że zarówno Ruiza jak i Tsune są teraz w kraju i można by zaaranżować niewielkie spotkanie. Od dawna nie miałem okazji rozmawiać z nimi inaczej niż poprzez listy, ale znasz ich, jak już mają jakiś pomysł, to żadna siła ich w miejscu nie utrzyma. Teraz jednak, skoro nasza społeczność się powiększyła…  
\- Nie dziwi cię to? – wypalił, być może trochę niegrzecznie Hiroki, ale nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać.  
Asagi utkwił w nim spokojne spojrzenie osobnika, który niejedno już widział, jeszcze więcej słyszał i poznał, a już na pewno niewiele rzeczy mogło go zaskoczyć.  
\- Spodziewałem się, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie.  
Cisza, która zaległa w komnacie sprawiła, że słychać było nawet trzask ognia w rozpalonym tym razem kominku.  
\- Nikt nie powinien być sam. – zauważył wreszcie Asagi, kiedy cisza przedłużała się uparcie – Do tej pory robiłeś wszystko, by właśnie tak zostało, ale prawda jest taka, że to dla ciebie równie nienaturalne jak te wszystkie przelotne romanse dawniej. Nie uszczęśliwiały cię, podobnie jak nic podobnego nie sprawiło, że stałeś się wampirem… A skoro wybrałeś sobie właśnie jego, to znaczy, że był tego wart od początku.  
\- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że to trochę tak, jakby ktoś bez udziału mojej woli pociągał tylko za odpowiednie sznurki? – mruknął Hiroki, brzmiąc na zmęczonego całą tą sytuacją.  
\- Jeśli zastanawiasz się, czy jakimś cudem któryś z nas wrobił cię w tą znajomość, to możesz mieć pewność, że nie. – wyjaśnił Asagi – Uznaj, że takie rzeczy się po prostu zdarzają. Tak jak ci mówiłem ostatnio, może po prostu go potrzebowałeś, Hiroki.  
\- Tyle akurat wiem sam, podobnie jak to, że nie umiałbym teraz wrócić do stanu zanim go poznałem. – młodszy wampir potarł lekko czoło, nim kontynuował – Boję się tylko, że… to może być błąd. Co innego fakt, że sam tkwię w tym po uszy, ale dawno temu obiecałem sobie, że nikogo więcej w to nie wplączę, nie po tym co przeżyłem. A teraz wystarczył jeden facet, któremu nie umiałem odmówić. Szczerze? Przeraża mnie to.  
\- Niepotrzebnie, zaufałeś własnemu instynktowi w tym nie ma nic złego.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że on uzna podobnie, szczególnie jeśli kiedyś zatęskni do swojej przeszłości do której nie ma powrotu.  
\- A być może dla niego bardziej atrakcyjna jest teraźniejszość i przyszłość.  
Hiroki nie odpowiedział na to zupełnie nic, idealnie wyczuwając delikatny przytyk do własnej osoby. Nie miał mu tego za złe, więcej, spodziewał się, że Asagi ma najzwyczajniej w świecie rację. Od tak dawna wisiał w tej swojej przeszłości, że całkiem zapomniał o tym co działo się obecnie. A może po prostu zbyt długo go to nie interesowało?   
Najwyraźniej jednak zaczęło i to dość mocno, bo gdy nad ranem wrócił do własnego zamku i stanął w progu sypialni, zobaczył Hide-zou, który spał w najlepsze, przytulony do jego poduszki. Najprawdopodobniej nagi. Tak, pomyślał, szybko ściągając koszulę, a zaraz za nią także spodnie, by wreszcie zbliżyć się do łóżka, zdecydowanie dla niego także teraźniejszość stała się bardzo atrakcyjna…

 

 

 

Kolejny raz tego wieczora, poprawił mankiety od swojej koszuli, która zdecydowanie tego nie potrzebowała i gdyby całe oczekiwanie trwało dłużej, jak nic pogniótłby je zupełnie. Do tej pory nie miewał okazji ubierać się aż tak oficjalnie, a w przeciwieństwie do Hirokiego, nie czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, wciśnięty w elegancki strój. I generalnie nie musiał męczyć się i tym razem, ale uznał, że jego pierwsze spotkanie ze społecznością wampirów dobrze będzie zacząć odpowiednio. Nawet jeśli w zamku miało zjawić się zaledwie trzech osobników. Byli to najbliżsi znajomi Hirokiego z którymi wymieniał listy i odwiedzał ich także od czasu do czasu. Najprawdopodobniej noc na którą miało to spotkanie wypaść, przebiegnie dość gładko i sympatycznie, ale Hide-zou i tak nie mógł opanować zdenerwowania. Jakby nie było, ostatnio tamci tu nie bywali z jego powodu, chociaż Hiroki wyjawił mu, że wiedzieli o obecności człowieka w zamku. I nawet to, że byli świadomi jak bardzo istota śmiertelna jest ważna dla ich przyjaciela, nie ułatwiało sytuacji. Starszy mężczyzna także urodził się człowiekiem i jego przyjęli i uznali jak swojego, ale to wcale nie oznacza, że taki sam los spotka właśnie jego.  
\- Nie martw się, Hide-chan, pokochają cię od pierwszego wejrzenia. – zażartował Hiroki, zapalając kolejną świecę, by zaraz spojrzeć na swojego partnera rozbawionym wzrokiem.  
Hide-zou stał tuż przy oknie i wcale nie wyglądał, jakby było mu do śmiechu. Drgnął, kiedy poczuł delikatny uścisk ramion, które przycisnęły go do drugiego ciała, a usta musnęły brzeg jego ucha.  
\- Pamiętaj, że nie gościmy samego króla i jego świty. – szepnął Hiroki – To po prostu moi znajomi i są w porządku. Nie musisz zachowywać się inaczej niż kiedy jesteś ze mną. Poza tym przypominam, że sam jeszcze zupełnie niedawno miałeś ochotę nawiązać znajomość z innymi wampirami.  
\- Na pewno nie zapraszałbym ich na herbatkę. – mruknął młodszy mężczyzna i zyskał cichy wybuch śmiechu u swojego partnera.  
\- Podobnie ja nie zamierzam wyciągać i dziś porcelany, możesz mi wierzyć. – odparł wreszcie, najwyraźniej zupełnie rozbawiony sytuacją – Ale bić się z nimi także nie planuję, to po prostu zwyczajne spotkanie. Opowiadałem im o tobie trochę, są bardzo ciekawi i sami zaproponowali, że już najwyższy czas się spotkać. Uważam podobnie, ale myślę, że jednak lepiej załatwić to na znanym terenie niż wybierać się do sąsiednich zamków…  
I za to w gruncie rzeczy, Hide-zou był wdzięczny najbardziej. Odetchnął teraz głęboko, a dosłownie moment później obaj usłyszeli dzwon oznajmiający przybycie gości.  
\- Już czas, chodź ze mną, dobrze? – Hiroki wypuścił go z uścisku i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
Młodszy mężczyzna także odszedł od okna i chociaż nadal nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, to z całą pewnością nie było innego wyjścia jak wreszcie stawić czoła nowej sytuacji. Zatrzymał się trochę z tyłu głównego korytarza i patrzył, jak Hiroki otwiera ciężkie drzwi, a zaraz potem wita pierwszego gościa.  
Był to wysoki, czarnowłosy wampir, który zaraz po wejściu ściągnął kaptur od płaszcza, dość podobnego do tego, który zazwyczaj zakładał Hiroki. Uśmiechał się teraz, przepuszczając pozostałych mężczyzn, którzy raczej głośno wyrażali swoją radość z pojawienia się w tym zamku. Jeden z nich miał jasne włosy, niemal w kolorze piasku pustyni, włosy drugie zaś, przypominały w kolorze czerwone wino, które kiedyś pijał Hide-zou. Przez pewien czas, trzej mężczyźni zajęci byli jedynie wymianą zdań z gospodarzem zamku, ale wreszcie, Hiroki spojrzał w jego kierunku i wyciągnął rękę, a to sprawiło, że i tamci także zwrócili uwagę na jeszcze jednego osobnika.  
\- Witaj, masz na imię Hide-zou, prawda? – czarnowłosy wampir zrobił krok do przodu, nadal nie przestając się delikatnie uśmiechać – Miło cię poznać, jestem Asagi.  
\- Ja nazywam się Ruiza. – wtrącił się jasnowłosy wampir – A to Tsune. Jak się masz?  
Ten był zdecydowanie zbyt ucieszony i przez chwilę Hide-zou nie bardzo wiedział jak powinien zareagować, aż wreszcie także spróbował powiedzieć cokolwiek.  
\- W porządku, cieszę się, że przybyliście.  
I wtedy poczuł mocny uścisk dłoni, a gdy zerknął obok, dostrzegł Hirokiego, który uśmiechał się do niego ciepło, najwyraźniej zupełnie szczęśliwy.  
\- Może pójdziemy do jadalni? – zaproponował – Usiądziemy przy stole i wtedy będzie można spokojnie podyskutować, sporo czasu minęło od ostatniego spotkania.  
Pomysł ten spotkał się z entuzjazmem gości i tym sposobem, wszyscy wygodnie ulokowali się we wspomnianym pomieszczeniu. Na początku, Hide-zou jedynie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, ale po pewnym czasie przysunął sobie krzesło bliżej Asagiego, który niespodziewanie zahaczył o temat aktualnych wydarzeń na dworze królewskim. Młodszy mężczyzna do tej pory nie miał okazji dowiedzieć się na ten temat zbyt wiele i z tym większym zaciekawieniem słuchał, a potem także zadawał pytania na które dostawał wyczerpujące odpowiedzi. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jedna godzina minęła, a za nią kolejne, chociaż o wiele mniej czasu tak naprawdę spędził w czyimkolwiek innym towarzystwie niż Asagiego. Ten zdawał się być zupełnie nie znudzony dalszą rozmową i także skupił się jedynie na opowiadaniu coraz to nowych rzeczy.  
Ledwie kilka godzin pozostało do poranka, gdy wszyscy znów stali tuż obok drzwi wejściowych, ale tym razem żegnając się po wyjątkowo udanym wieczorze.  
\- Myślę, że powinniśmy częściej się spotykać, prawda? – zapytał Asagi, zerkając w stronę Hide-zou.  
Ten uśmiechnął się do niego radośnie, zupełnie już rozluźniony i kiwnął głową. Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy goście wyszli, Hiroki stanął obok niego i odezwał się.  
\- Nie było wcale tak źle, prawda?  
\- Było wspaniale! – odparł z entuzjazmem młodszy wampir – Ta noc była taka krótka, już się nie mogę doczekać kolejnej wizyty. Asagi opowiedział mi sporo o królu i rycerzach, ale jest jeszcze tyle innych spraw. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś może wiedzieć aż tyle.  
\- Tak, pod tym względem Asagi przebija o głowę wielu innych osobników. – odparł Hiroki, nieco jednak zmęczonym głosem – Cieszę się, że znalazł wreszcie kogoś, kogo ta paplanina faktycznie ciekawi…  
\- To nie jest jakaś tam paplanina, też powinieneś był posłuchać.  
\- Nie, dzięki. Starczy mi podstawowa wiedza na ten temat. Teraz natomiast, mam ochotę spokojnie zasnąć, idziesz do łóżka?  
\- Tak, zaraz przyjdę. – obiecał Hide-zou i patrzył, jak jego partner kiwa krótko głową i rzeczywiście udaje się w stronę sypialni.  
Sporo jednak czasu minęło nim i młodszy mężczyzna udał się wreszcie na spoczynek, a i wtedy wsuwał się na posłanie tak, by nie obudzić drugiego mężczyzny, który od dawna spał mocnym snem. Przez cały ten czas, siedział w bibliotece i starał się odszukać jakiekolwiek księgi, traktujące o tym wszystkim, czego miał okazję słuchać podczas spotkania. Nie znalazł prawie nic. Hiroki faktycznie musiał nie być specjalnie zainteresowany tematem samego królestwa, bo oprócz ogólnych zapisków i podsumowań, nie znalazła się nawet jedna księga, która sięgałaby dalej i w te tematy, które mogłyby zainteresować bardziej. Pomimo wszystko trochę rozczarowany, Hide-zou zaniechał dalszych poszukiwań, dochodząc do wniosku, że jedyne na co teraz może liczyć, to kolejne rychłe spotkanie z innymi wampirami, a przede wszystkim z Asagim.


	6. Część szósta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Część niemal w całości poświęcona przeszłości Hirokiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za dwa serduszka :) Miło mi, że jednak komuś ten tekst się podoba, to dla mnie sporo znaczy :3

Ze snu wyrwało go dziwne wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Gdy uchylił powieki, dostrzegł obok siebie Hirokiego, który leżał na boku i uśmiechał się do niego nieprzerwanie, nawet wtedy, gdy młodszy mężczyzna przysunął się bliżej i bez słowa domagał, by objąć go mocno. Tak też się stało i przez jakiś czas obaj leżeli właśnie tak z przymkniętymi powiekami, wsłuchując się jedynie w trzask ognia w kominku.  
\- Lubię ogień, nawet teraz, gdy nie czuję już jego ciepła. – odezwał się nagle Hide-zou i niespodziewanie uniósł lekko na ręce, by spojrzeć w oczy swojego partnera.  
\- Ja także. Dlatego też zazwyczaj w większości kominków pali się ogień, chociaż obaj go nie potrzebujemy…  
Znów się zamyślił i zdawał się być w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie. Hide-zou zmarszczył brwi. Zazwyczaj w takich momentach robił coś, by Hiroki wrócił do niego, nie lubił, kiedy starszy wampir odpływał myślami gdzieś, gdzie on nie miał dostępu.  
\- O czym myślisz? – zapytał, nadal nie spuszczając wzorku z jego twarzy – Chociaż raz chciałbym wiedzieć…  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się do niego samym kącikiem ust i zaraz przyciągnął bliżej, by móc go pocałować.  
\- O przeszłości. – szepnął, kiedy przerwali pieszczotę – Czasem może rzeczywiście zbyt często, ale wiele się wydarzyło, a z niektórymi sprawami nadal niezupełnie umiem się pogodzić. Cieszę się, że od jakiegoś czasu nie muszę myśleć o tym aż tak często, bo na całe szczęście ty mi nie pozwalasz…  
\- Opowiedz mi. – nalegał młodszy wampir, znów przytulając się bardziej – Chciałbym wiedzieć chociaż trochę.  
\- Najpierw sam musiałbym wiedzieć z której strony to wszystko w ogóle zacząć, skoro nie umiem skończyć. – przyznał Hiroki w zamyśleniu, ale zaraz znów się uśmiechnął – Myślę jednak, że są takie sprawy o których powinieneś wiedzieć, być może nawet od dawna, ale sam zwlekałem z powrotem do nich, bo nie są szczególnie przyjemne. Najpierw jednak pójdziemy do jadalni, a potem i tak zapewne wylądujemy w jednej z biblioteczek i być może tam będzie mi łatwiej to wszystko poukładać.  
\- Chciałbym wiedzieć jak stałeś się wampirem i dlaczego. – przyznał Hide-zou.  
\- Tak, wiem, że to akurat szczególnie nie daje ci spokoju, a tak naprawdę nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym. – Hiroki westchnął głęboko, nim kontynuował – Prawda jest taka, że po tym świecie chodzi całkiem spora grupa wampirów, które zostały przemienione przez inne i stało się to zupełnie naturalne. Staje się problemem dopiero wtedy, gdy ta przemiana następuje na siłę, albo, kiedy ktoś nie jest zupełnie gotowy na to, czym się stanie.  
\- Ty nie byłeś?  
\- Nie, chociaż wydawało mi się, że jest zupełnie inaczej.   
Znów się zamyślił na moment, ale zaraz poruszył lekko, zmuszając młodszego mężczyznę, by także się odsunął.  
\- Ale o tym za chwilę, tymczasem dobrze by było wreszcie przestać wylegiwać się w pościeli, bo rozleniwi nas to zupełnie, Hide-chan.  
\- Mnie tam się podoba… - mruknął ten w odpowiedzi, obserwując jak drugi mężczyzna wydostaje się z łóżka i nago przemierza trasę do łazienki, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Co z kolei, było wystarczająco czytelne, by Hide-zou także bez żalu miał okazję opuścić miękkie posłanie i udać się dokładnie w tym samym kierunku.

 

 

Kiedy trafili do biblioteki, Hiroki usiadł wygodnie na jednej z kanap, czekając aż młodszy mężczyzna położy się z głową na jego kolanach. Uśmiechnął się do niego i przesunął palcami po kosmykach jego włosów.  
\- Od tamtego dnia minęło już dużo czasu, całe wieki. – zaczął, nie przerywając pieszczoty – Mimo to, pamiętam wszystko tak dokładnie, jakby minęły od tego zaledwie dni, a może nawet godziny. Momentu przemiany nie można zapomnieć, można ją ewentualnie wspominać lepiej, bądź gorzej. A ja… - ciche westchnienie – A ja byłem młodym, dość upartym chłopakiem, który mieszkał w malutkim miasteczku, położonym pośród lasów i wzgórz. Życie tam płynęło powoli i spokojnie, od lat ustalonym rytmem. Nic się nie zmieniało i podejrzewam, że gdyby to miejsce przetrwało do dnia dzisiejszego, nadal byłoby dokładnie takie, jak sam je zapamiętałem. Czy istnieje nadal? Nie sądzę, chociaż nigdy później tam nie wróciłem.   
Pewnego razu, zapakowałem do tobołka trochę drobiazgów i jedzenie i postanowiłem wyruszyć w świat. Czułem, że nie pasuję do tego miasteczka, że nigdy nie był to mój prawdziwy dom. Wielu moich kolegów także marzyło o poznaniu świata, ale oprócz mnie, żaden się nie odważył. Wyruszyłem więc drogą, którą biegałem jako dziecko, aż do końca, gdzie zaczynał się gęsty las. Zazwyczaj był to moment, kiedy wracałem do domu, a wtedy, zapuściłem się w najgęstszy obszar, przedzierałem przez największe krzaki, a wokół mnie robiło się jakby mroczniej i zimniej. Nie zrezygnowałem jednak. Wędrowałem tym lasem cały dzień, a wieczorem przygotowałem sobie posłanie pod jednym z drzew. Zasypiałem, utulony szumem wiatru i pohukiwaniem sów. Kiedy nastał ranek, wyruszyłem w dalszą drogę, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy las wreszcie się skończy, a ja dowiem się co znajduje się tuż za nim. Czas mijał, ale gęstwina nie zmieniała się ani trochę. Byłem zmęczony, ale przede wszystkim coraz bardziej zniechęcony tą wyprawą od której oczekiwałem zupełnie innych wrażeń. Minąłem kolejne skupisko krzaków, kiedy nagle dostrzegłem, że wśród nich znajduje się ukryty domek. Był w bardzo dobrym stanie i nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że nie jest opuszczony, a to z kolei sprawiało, że koniecznie chciałem dowiedzieć się kto mógłby żyć w takim odosobnieniu. Odpowiedź na swoje pytanie otrzymałem szybko, bo kiedy tylko okrążyłem domek, tuż przed wejściem dostrzegłem jakąś postać. Był to młody, wysoki i niezwykle elegancki mężczyzna, którego długie jasne włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Był jak wyjęty z kart jakiejś księgi, zupełnie nie pasował do otoczenia w którym przyszło mu mieszkać. Drgnąłem, kiedy zorientowałem się, że jego ciemne oczy, nagle wpatrzone są właśnie we mnie. Był to ruch ledwie dostrzegalny, ale nie wzbudził we mnie żadnych podejrzeń, zbyt byłem pochłonięty obserwacją nieznanego człowieka. Obaj zresztą patrzyliśmy na siebie dłuższą chwilę, zupełnie jakby czas nagle się zatrzymał.   
\- Zaczekaj! – krzyknąłem, zanim zdążyłem pomyśleć co robię.  
Wystarczył fakt, że nieznajomy odwrócił się z zamiarem zniknięcia w swoim domku. Zatrzymał się jednak. Znów spojrzał na mnie, a później gestem dłoni nakazał, bym podszedł do niego. Zrobiłem to, chociaż miałem wrażenie, że moje nogi niosą mnie bez udziału woli, która przeciwnie, jakby nakazywała mi czym prędzej brać nogi za pas i uciekać jak najdalej od tego dziwnego mężczyzny.  
\- Witaj w moim domu, mam na imię Kai. – odezwał się, a ja zadrżałem na dźwięk jego głosu.  
Wtedy wydawało mi się, że było to spowodowane faktem, że od wielu godzin nie miałem okazji usłyszeć żadnego innego człowieka. Niczego się nie domyślałem, nic nie wydawało mi się niezwykłe, a tylko mój wzrok jakby na stałe przykleił się do tego niesamowitego mężczyzny. Zaprosił mnie do środka, a później wysłuchał mojej opowieści o poszukiwaniu własnego miejsca. Powiedział, że owszem, za tym lasem znajduje się miasto i dzieli mnie od niego zaledwie kilka godzin drogi, ale jeśli chcę, mogę zostać u niego dłużej i dotrzymać towarzystwa. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ledwie wypowiedział tamte słowa, a ja już wiedziałem, że chcę zostać. Nagle całe pragnienie, by poznać okolice, które znajdowały się za lasem, przesunęło się na dalszy plan. Ostatecznie, nie miało dla mnie znaczenia, kiedy dokładnie zakończę swoją wędrówkę.  
I tym sposobem, kolejne dni mijały mi w dość podobny, chociaż nadal nie nudny sposób. Wieczorami zazwyczaj siadywaliśmy przed niewielkim kominkiem i pogrążaliśmy się w wielogodzinnych dyskusjach o wszystkim. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem nikogo, kto tak wiele wiedziałby o świecie i umiał to opowiedzieć w tak niesamowity sposób, jak robił to Kai. A jednocześnie, kiedy ja się odzywałem, słuchał mnie z niesamowitą uwagą, jakby wszystko to było dla niego nowe i niezwykłe. Gdy nadchodził ranek, on szedł do swojej sypialni, a ja mogłem pościelić sobie tuż obok nadal ciepłego kominka. Byłem szczęśliwy. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że oto znalazłem swoje miejsce i kogoś, przy kim chciałbym być już na zawsze. Całkowicie zapomniałem o mieście, przestało mnie zupełnie ciekawić to wszystko, co znajdowało się poza lasem, a nawet gdybym faktycznie miał jakieś pytania, Kai najprawdopodobniej umiałby udzielić mi wszelkich odpowiedzi. Nie podzielał jedynie mego zachwytu nad spacerami po lesie, kiedy słońce świeciło wyjątkowo silnie, a zapach zieleni stawał się wręcz duszny. Kai nie chciał wychodzić z chatki w takie dni i spędzał je samotnie w swoim pokoju, ale z tym także umiałem się natychmiast pogodzić i nie wnikałem w żadne szczegóły. To zadziwiające jak niezwykle łatwo przychodziło mi nie zwracanie uwagi na rzeczy, które dawniej na pewno nie umknęłyby mojej uwadze. Ale Kai był inny, skupiał na sobie moją uwagę w tak wielkim stopniu, że na jakiekolwiek drobiazgi nie było już miejsca. Fascynował mnie, chciałem spędzać z nim każdą chwilę i zadawać kolejne pytania, albo odwrotnie, siedzieć po prostu w ciszy. Dopiero po jakimś czasie umiałem dokładnie określić to, co do niego czułem, ale nawet ta myśl nie przeraziła mnie specjalnie. Byłem w stanie zgodzić się na wszystko i pogodzić ze wszystkim, byle tylko nie stracić go z oczu.  
I podczas jednej z takich nocy, kiedy siedzieliśmy przed kominkiem, opowiedziałem mu o tym. Zapytałem, czy mógłbym pozostać przy nim już na zawsze.  
\- Zawsze jest nieokreślone, szczególnie, kiedy ogranicza je długość ludzkiego życia. – odpowiedział mi wtedy, patrząc w ogień – Jesteś młody i zdaje ci się, że masz nadal sporo czasu, a nie uświadamiasz sobie, że dla kogoś, twoje życie może być jedynie kroplą w morzu podobnych istnień. Przychodzą i odchodzą, taka jest naturalna kolej rzeczy dla ludzi takich jak ty.  
Nie zrozumiałem go wtedy i Kai doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Mimo to, oderwał wzrok od ognia i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę. Przymknąłem powieki, kiedy jego chłodne palce musnęły mój policzek. Ten sam, cichy głos, który namawiał mnie do ucieczki, kiedy pojawiłem się tu pierwszy raz, odezwał się ponownie, ale natychmiast został zduszony…  
\- Naprawdę chciałbyś widzieć mnie już zawsze? – zapytał niskim, jakby nie swoim głosem.  
Gdybym wtedy otworzył oczy, miałbym okazję zrozumieć z tego znacznie więcej, ale okazało się, że to zrozumienie i tak musiało na mnie spłynąć, nawet jeśli poprzedzone zostało czułym pocałunkiem. Rozchylił mi wargi, a ja nie protestowałem, nagle zupełnie pewny, że tego właśnie chcę, teraz i tu. Spokojny i leniwy ciąg myśli, podsycany radością z dotyku jego warg, został zaburzony w momencie, kiedy wyczułem coś niepokojącego, a czego przez napływ uczuć nie byłem w stanie przez moment nawet nazwać. Odskoczyłem jednak, instynktownie cofając się w tył.  
Kai patrzył na mnie nadal, siedząc spokojnie na swoim miejscu i nie próbując mnie zatrzymać. Jego oczy błyszczały, a źrenice zwęziły się. Ponad to, teraz już doskonale wiedziałem co poczułem podczas pocałunku. Jego kły. Mimo to, nadal nie mogłem poskładać tego wszystkiego w jedną całość, która nie byłaby najzupełniej szalona. Byłem zbyt zaskoczony, by przyjąć do wiadomości cokolwiek, mimo, że moje oczy nadal utkwione były w jego twarzy, rejestrując wszystko, co tak bardzo różniło się od tego Kaia, którego znałem wcześniej. Uświadamiało mi, jak niewiele o nim wiedziałem tak naprawdę…  
Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową i wreszcie poderwałem się na nogi, nagle całkiem chętny, by wysłuchać głosu, każącego mi brać nogi za pas, póki jeszcze mogę. Uciekłem, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, ale nie odbiegłem zbyt daleko w pogrążony w ciemności las, kiedy nagle poczułem jego ramiona, obejmujące mnie mocno i tulące do siebie.  
\- Nie uciekaj. – szepnął – Nie skrzywdzę cię, nie musisz się bać.  
Na te słowa, miałem ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale coś nadal dławiło mnie w gardle. W umyśle kołatały się myśli o śmierci, bólu i cierpieniach, ale przede wszystkim krwi, którą Kai najpewniej będzie chciał dostać. Szarpałem się, ale na nim nie robiło to wrażenia, nadal trzymał mnie mocno i spokojnie. Czułem się jak zwierzę schwytane w pułapkę i byłem tym najzupełniej przerażony.  
\- Spokojnie, Hiroki, nie umrzesz. – szeptał mi do ucha, a jego głos znów był podobny do tego, który tak bardzo polubiłem, słuchając jego opowieści.  
Jeszcze przez moment starałem się wyrwać, ale wreszcie siły opuściły mnie zupełnie. Byłem bezbronny, a moje serce tłukło się w piersi wręcz boleśnie.  
\- Wypuść mnie, proszę. – szepnąłem zrezygnowany.  
Ku memu zdziwieniu, rzeczywiście rozluźnił uścisk, pewny, że i tak nie mam dość sił, by uciekać, a nawet jeśli, dogoniłby mnie bez najmniejszego trudu.  
\- Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, bo gdybym chciał, miałbym do tego już dość okazji. Choćby wtedy, gdy tak spokojnie spałeś pod moim dachem przez te wszystkie noce… - odezwał się, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku – Zaufałeś mi wtedy, mimo, że niczego o mnie nie wiedziałeś, to duży błąd, mógł cię kosztować życie. Nie odbiorę ci go jednak, nie bez twojej zgody.  
\- Słucham? – przez ten krótki moment nawet zapomniałem o strachu, tamto stwierdzenie było zbyt niespodziewane.  
\- Tej nocy, kiedy już wiesz kim jestem, musisz podjąć decyzję. – kontynuował Kai – Jestem wampirem, mieszkam w tym lesie od wieków. Mogę wypuścić cię stąd jeszcze tej nocy i nigdy więcej już mnie nie zobaczysz, nawet jeśli zapamiętasz drogę do tej chaty. Ale jeśli faktycznie tak bardzo pragniesz tutaj pozostać, możesz to zrobić jedynie, jeśli staniesz się taki jak ja. Mogę uczynić cię czymś lepszym niż jesteś, nieśmiertelnym i niemal idealnym. Ale żeby tak się stało, muszę cię zabić.   
Kiedy wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, nadal stałem osłupiały przed nim i nie byłem zdolny, by wydusić z siebie choćby słowo. Jego propozycja była najbardziej nieprawdopodobną i wydawałoby się, że niedorzeczną historią, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Nie dodał jednak nic więcej, nie kazał mi się nad tym zastanowić, ani przemyśleć wszystkie za i przeciw. I chyba nawet się nie zdziwił, kiedy wrócił do chaty, a moment później pojawiłem się w niej także ja. Odwrócił się, uśmiechnął i znów zbliżył, dotykając palcami mojego policzka. A później był pocałunek, drugi i kolejne. Pożądanie które czułem, zdusiło strach, rozsądek i wszystko inne, co mogło mnie jeszcze uratować przed decyzją, którą tak lekkomyślnie podjąłem. Byłem pewny, że jest właściwa, nawet jeśli ta niekończąca się droga, którą mi obiecywał, miałaby przynieść ze sobą coś jeszcze bardziej niesamowitego. Chciałem tylko przy nim pozostać i dla tej możliwości byłem gotów poświęcić wszystko. Pozwoliłem mu się rozebrać i położyć na miękkim posłaniu, tuż obok płonącego kominka. Przez cały ten czas nie odezwał się nawet słowem, ale wtedy to nie było mi do niczego potrzebne, liczyły się jedynie pieszczoty, którymi mnie obdarowywał chętnie aż do chwili, kiedy czułem, jak niewiele trzeba, by pogrążyć się w całkowitej przyjemności. Przymknąłem powieki, czując jego kły zaciskające się na mojej skórze i przebijające ją. I to było ostatnie, co mógłbym jeszcze określić mianem czegoś normalnego i nadającego się do wyrażenia słowami. Czułem jak wysysa ze mnie krew, a później uniósł głowę i patrzył na mnie, gdy ja nie byłem w stanie myśleć o niczym innym, poza bólem, który ogarnął moje ciało. Wiedziałem, że umieram i byłem całkowicie pewny, że to wszystko było jedynie żartem, a po tym nie istnieje już nic. Może tylko niebo do którego trafiają dusze po śmierci.  
Wiedziałem, że Kai jest obok, ale nawet mnie nie dotknął, nie przytulił. Wreszcie, straciłem przytomność. Nie wiem na jak długo, ale gdy znów otworzyłem oczy, nie było mnie już tam, gdzie zapamiętałem, że być powinienem. Leżałem na ogromnym łóżku, okryty kołdrą. Kai stał obok i kiedy zorientował się, że odzyskałem świadomość, kazał mi znów przymknąć powieki i pozwolić, by ogarnął mnie sen. Nie chciałem spać, chciałem z nim porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się co się stało, ale on nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć na jakiekolwiek moje pytanie. Powtórzył, że musze odespać, a potem wyszedł. Zostałem sam. Wtedy nie miałem pojęcia jak ważny jest sen w który wreszcie pogrążyłem się bez reszty, a dzięki temu przemiana mogła zostać zakończona tak, jak powinno być. Przede wszystkim jednak – umarłem. Nie tylko jako człowiek, ale także jako ten ja, który istniał do tamtego dnia. Gdy wybudziłem się z długiego snu, znów byłem sam w pokoju, ale chęć by zobaczyć Kai’a, nie była już tak silna jak dawniej. Wstałem z łóżka, ubrałem się i wyszedłem z sypialni. Minąłem go bez słowa i wyszedłem z chaty, kierując się w zupełnie innym kierunku, niż kiedyś planowałem. Pragnienie, by pozostać przy Kai’u wyblakło i straciło wartość, czułem, że jestem sam, a przede wszystkim, że nigdy nie byłem aż tak samotny. Moje długie życie, darowane mi na moją własną prośbę, stało się dla mnie ciężarem, którego jeszcze długo nie potrafiłem udźwignąć. I gdybym nie spotkał innych wampirów na swojej drodze, którzy bardzo mi pomogli odnaleźć się w tym ich świecie, być może do dziś błąkałbym się gdzieś w tamtym lesie…  
Hiroki urwał swoją opowieść i zapatrzył się przed siebie, mimo, że jego palce nadal dotykały włosów młodszego wampira. Hide-zou wstał powoli, usiadł obok niego i przytulił go mocno do siebie.  
\- Skrzywdził cię… - odezwał się niskim głosem – Rozszarpię drania, jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkam na swojej drodze, zmiotę go z powierzchni ziemi…  
\- Nie, Hide-chan, to nie tak. – Hiroki znów pogłaskał go po włosach, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust – Reagujesz złością, tą samą, która wtedy wyprowadziła mnie z jego domu, a później pozwoliła błąkać się po lesie przez kilka nocy. A prawda jest taka, że on dał mi dokładnie to, czego sam chciałem. Proponując mi, że mogę zostać, nie stwierdził przecież, że mogę zostać przy nim. Ja go pokochałem, ale on nie czuł do mnie absolutnie nic i przeprowadzając to właśnie tak, był po prostu uczciwy. Wampiry z natury nie są ani delikatne, ani nie dbają o nikogo i to jest naturalne.   
\- A jego krew? – zapytał nagle Hide-zou, patrząc na niego uważnie – Kiedy ty napoiłeś mnie własną, ból zniknął i było mi dobrze… Czy jego nie powinna była zadziałać tak samo? Przecież musiał ci ją dać, inaczej umarłbyś, a przemiana nie mogłaby się dokonać.  
\- Masz rację. – Hiroki odgarnął mu z twarzy grzywkę – Dostałem jej jednak niewiele, tyle tylko, by wszystko mogło przebiegnąć zgodnie z planem. Szczerze mówiąc, ledwie pamiętam ten moment, może łyk…  
\- Zatłukę drania. – powtórzył Hide-zou i poruszył się, jakby chciał wstać, ale został zatrzymany niemal natychmiast.  
\- Spokojnie, Hide-chan. – westchnął Hiroki i ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń – Nawet jakbyś chciał, nie znalazłbyś go, ot tak sobie. A nawet jeśli… On jest silny, szczególnie od wampira, który żyje w tym świecie stosunkowo krótko, tak jak ty. Nie miałbyś przy nim żadnych szans i rozsądniej jest nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiać.   
Hide-zou jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w niego, zupełnie nieprzekonany, ale wreszcie odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął po czuły pocałunek.  
\- Byłeś dla mnie taki dobry i zadbałeś o mnie, nadal dbasz. – szepnął, przytulając się mocniej – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że można to wszystko przeprowadzić tak zupełnie inaczej… Nie wytrzymałbym bez ciebie, pomogłeś mi tak bardzo.  
Hiroki pogłaskał go leciutko po ramieniu.  
\- Ponieważ cię kocham. – stwierdził – I dlatego byłem gotów zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, podobnie jak ty zrobiłbyś wiele także dla mnie. Jest to jedyny przypadek w świecie wampirów, kiedy obecność drugiego osobnika staje się dla nas istotna. Całkowita skrajność od zupełnej obojętności, po uczucie, które ma wytrzymać przez te wszystkie, dane nam wieki. I nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo mnie to uszczęśliwia. Dopiero przy tobie dowiedziałem się, jak to szczęście naprawdę powinno wyglądać.  
Hide-zou kiwnął głową i wzmocnił uścisk ich dłoni. Także był szczęśliwy i wiedział, że fakt bycia wampirem nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. To obecność Hirokiego sprawiała mu radość i odczuwał ją podobnie teraz, jak i przed przemianą. Ta natomiast, gwarantowała mu, że to szczęście nigdy nie będzie musiało się skończyć, a wieczność, o ile nadal nieokreślona niczym, przynajmniej nie była pusta.


	7. Część siódma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tak oto dobrnęliśmy do ostatniej części tego tekstu.  
> Trochę więcej zajęła mi decyzja o publikacji, bo zastanawiałam się nad dopisaniem czegoś jeszcze, ale nic ciekawego nie wymyśliłam, więc zostawię w tej chwili tę historię właśnie tak. Możliwe, że kiedyś jeszcze do niej wrócę, albo nawiążę do niej w innym fiku, zobaczymy.
> 
> Tak czy owak, jest to najdłuższy tekst jaki udało mi się kiedykolwiek napisać i skończyć. Nie ukrywam, że publikowałam go głównie w ramach motywacji dla samej siebie, by nie porzucić pomysłu.
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że osobom, które go czytały również się spodobał i, że ostatnia część Was nie zawiedzie. Wszelkie uwagi i zostawiane serduszka, jak zawsze mile widziane :3
> 
> No to miłego czytania i dziękuję :)

Miał wrażenie, że tylko dzięki jego nieustannym namowom i ciągłemu powracaniu do tematu, niewiele tak naprawdę czasu upłynęło, kiedy w zamku po raz kolejny rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, zwiastujące pojawienie się gości. Tym razem to spotkanie nie wywołało w Hide-zou paniki, raczej coś na kształt podekscytowania. Miał bardzo dużo pytań i liczył na to, że tej nocy uzyska odpowiedzi na choćby część z nich.  
Podobnie jak ostatnim razem, teraz też pięciu mężczyzn rozsiadło się wygodnie w jadalni, niemal natychmiast pogrążając się w dyskusji. I o ile na początku Hide-zou jeszcze rejestrował to, co działo się wokół niego, tak bardzo szybko jego uwaga w całości skupiła się tylko na Asagim i jego opowieści. Raz jedyny Hiroki o coś go zapytał, ale jedyną odpowiedzią było niewiele mówiące mruknięcie. Także przed nadejściem świtu, kiedy trzech gości powoli zbierało się do powrotu, Hide-zou już planował wizytę w bibliotece, całkowicie ignorując ewentualne zmęczenie. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wysłał długą, ciasno zwiniętą wiadomość i niecierpliwie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, a kiedy nadeszła w postaci grubej, starej księgi, jasne stało się, że wizyt w bibliotece będzie znacznie więcej.  
\- Ciekaw jestem co też takiego zajmuje cię ostatnio, Hide-chan. – zapytał dwa dni później Hiroki, kiedy obaj spotkali się przypadkiem w jadalni.  
\- Nic takiego, dużo czytam, a poza tym wymieniamy listy z Asagim. – odparł pospiesznie młodszy mężczyzna, napełniając kielich.  
\- Widzę, że temat cię wciągnął, ale miałem nadzieję, że spędzimy dziś trochę czasu razem, dlatego cię szukałem.  
\- Teraz nie mam czasu, może później, Hiro. – rzucił młodszy mężczyzna, złapał za kielich i szybko opuścił jadalnię, nawet się nie oglądając za siebie.  
I taka właśnie sytuacja utrzymywała się przez kolejne dni. Nie spędzali razem czasu praktycznie w ogóle, a kiedy wreszcie Hide-zou wracał do sypialni, wsuwał się pod przykrycie i niemal natychmiast zasypiał jak kamień. Hiroki o nic więcej nie pytał, ale też nie był zaszczycany jakąkolwiek informacją. Mimowolnie reagował złością na wszystko, co w jakimkolwiek stopniu dotyczyło Asagiego i całej tej sprawy z informacjami na temat całego królestwa, którego byli częścią. Wreszcie doszło do tego, że czas przeznaczony na odpoczynek przesypiali oddzielnie, nie widywali się wcale, a starszy mężczyzna teraz już całkowicie umyślnie starał się, by taki stan rzeczy utrzymał się. Początkowe zdezorientowanie i być może pewien smutek, został zastąpiony całkiem realnym gniewem, który płonął w nim, dobrze ukryty, ale jednak stały. Ostatecznie coś, o czym do tej pory nigdy by nie pomyślał, stało się dla niego jasne i jedynie ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymywał się przed wysłaniem listu do Asagiego, który być może wyjaśniłby wszystkie ewentualne niedomowienia, a jednocześnie byłby ostatnim dowodem, którego tak naprawdę nie chciał dostać. W ten właśnie sposób, sam stracił zainteresowanie czymkolwiek i spędzał większość czasu w swoim gabinecie, siedząc w fotelu i gapiąc się bezmyślnie na jeden z obrazów. Otoczenie coraz silniej mu obojętniało, a każdy bardziej wyraźny dźwięk drażnił o wiele mocniej niż powinien. Nie miał już jednak dość chęci by zrobić z tym cokolwiek, a ten stan rzeczy pozwalał przynajmniej karmić się nadzieją, że wszystko wcale nie jest takie na jakie wygląda. Błędne koło.

 

 

Mimo wszystko, nawet on miał dość siedzenia w jednym pomieszczeniu niemal cały czas. Dla świętego spokoju, skutecznie unikał młodszego mężczyzny, a kiedy już się spotykali, ograniczał swoje odpowiedzi do cichych odmruknięć, jasno dając do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza pogrążać się w kolejnej dyskusji, a już szczególnie nie na temat Asagiego. Z drugiej strony jednak, Hide-zou wcale nie wyglądał jakby w ogóle zamierzał temat znowu poruszać. Dalej zafascynowany przeklętą księgą z którą się praktycznie nie rozstawał, nadal wyczekiwał niecierpliwie kolejnych wiadomości i z żadną z nich nigdy nie przyszedł do swojego partnera, by przedyskutować wspólnie dany temat. Prawdą było, że Hiroki nie interesował się nigdy tym, co działo się w zamku samego króla, bo i osobiście nie był związany z tamtym miejscem w żaden sposób. W przeciwieństwie do Kaia, a to z kolei było zawsze wystarczającym powodem, by nie interesować się tematem bardziej niż musiał. Ale nie był też głupi, znał zwyczaje panujące w królestwie i byłby również dobrym słuchaczem, gdyby tylko miał ku temu okazję... Tymczasem Asagi zdawał się wygrywać w tym temacie już na starcie i to tylko dlatego, że sam przez jakiś czas pracował dla samego króla.   
I jeśli nawet tyle było dość, tak Hiroki zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie wszystko. Znał swojego przyjaciela od momentu, kiedy niedługo po przemianie, sam błąkał się po okolicy, głodny i zdezorientowany. Targany złością i poczuciem zdrady. Asagi wyczuł go, zanim nawet miał okazję zobaczyć. Wracał właśnie z jednej ze swoich wycieczek, kiedy nocą zmuszony był przedrzeć się przez las. Jakiś czas później, opowiedział Hirokiemu, że dawno już nie miał okazji poczuć takiej mieszanki bólu, głodu, a jednocześnie chęci przetrwania. Odnalazł go, przekonał, że może mu zaufać, a kiedy tak się stało, zabrał do własnego zamku i pozwolił zostać na wiele tygodni... Hiroki zawsze był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny, wiedział, że być może Asagi uratował go przed czymś, co mogło być dla niego końcem. Był wspaniałym przyjacielem, troskliwym i dobrym, co w tym świecie rzadko zdarzało się u osobników czystej krwi. Hiroki aż za dużo razy spotkał się z arogancją i egoizmem wśród innych wampirów, by nie docenić wyjątkowości Asagiego. Cóż więc mogło być dziwnego w tym, że zrobił również wrażenie na Hide-zou? Teoretycznie nic, gdyby tylko nie zahaczało to przede wszystkim o całkiem świeży związek. Ale równie dobrze Hiroki zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że niewiele może na to poradzić. W przypływie ostatnio nienajlepszego humoru, zaczynał domyślać się, że być może wkrótce Hide-zou powiadomi go, że ma zupełnie inne plany, które nie obejmują więcej przebywania w tym konkretnym zamku. Zdawało mu się, że wszystko jest już przesądzone, a to z kolei napędzało w nim nowe pokłady gniewu nad którym już nie panował. Wiedział przecież co słyszał i widział i nie przyjmował do wiadomości żadnej pomyłki.  
Pewnej nocy postanowił wyjść samotnie na moment do ogrodu. Było pięknie, gwiazdy świeciły na ciemnym niebie, a śnieg, którego chłodu nie mógł poczuć, cicho chrupał pod jego stopami. Powoli ruszył jedną ze ścieżek, zasłuchany w idealną ciszę, która jak nic innego, potrafiła uspokoić go i zrelaksować. Minął właśnie jeden z ośnieżonych krzaków, kiedy jego oczom ukazała się wreszcie fontanna, stojąca na samym środku niewielkiego placyku, otoczonego podobnymi do tego mijanego, krzewami. Na murku siedział nie kto inny, a Hide-zou i zajęty był jedynie wpatrywaniem się w gwiazdy. Nie dostrzegł, że już nie jest sam i jeszcze przez chwilę, Hiroki mógł cieszyć oczy jego widokiem. Tak bardzo go kochał, tak mocno, że mógłby zrobić dla niego wszystko, był zresztą pewien, że udowodnił to wystarczająco. Nawet teraz, gdyby tamten zwyczajnie przyznał się do wszystkiego, ale chciał wrócić, starszy wampir natychmiast by się zgodził i wszystko byłoby tak samo, jak wcześniej. Sam jednak już nie wyciągnie w jego kierunku ręki, nawet, jeśli Hide-zou wyglądał tej nocy na bardziej zmęczonego i smutnego, niż kiedykolwiek. Utrzymywanie tajemnicy musiało być bardzo męczące. I po co? Hiroki i tak o wszystkim wiedział i to bolało go przede wszystkim. Westchnął cicho i chciał się wycofać, by uniknąć ewentualnej konfrontacji, ale ten moment akurat, młodszy mężczyzna wybrał sobie, by oderwać wzrok od nieba i przechylić lekko głowę. Zobaczył go i było za późno, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić.  
\- Hiroki! – odezwał się głośniej, jakby bał się, że nawet z tak niewielkiej odległości, nie zostanie usłyszany.  
Starszy mężczyzna mimowolnie poczekał, aż tamten się zbliży, chociaż wiedział, że robi źle. Jeśli znów pojawi się temat Asagiego, nie będzie w stanie nad sobą zapanować, a to bardzo kiepski wniosek.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać, czekasz na kogoś? – zapytał względnie spokojnie, kiedy drugi wampir był ledwie kilka kroków od niego.  
\- Czekam? A na kogo miałbym? – zdziwił się Hide-zou – Cieszę się, że wyszedłeś, ostatnio nie miewamy zbyt wiele czasu, by porozmawiać. Unikasz mnie.  
W tej chwili, Hiroki miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem i gdyby sytuacja nie dotyczyła jego, pewnie tak właśnie by zareagował. On wiedział, że jest zdradzany, a Hide-zou, że jest unikany i obaj zdawali się być zaskoczeni absurdem tej sytuacji, a przynajmniej Hiroki tak właśnie się czuł. I po co w ogóle ta cała maskarada?  
\- Nie unikam, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteś ostatnio wystarczająco zajęty. – wycedził, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści, co jednak ukryły przydługie rękawy jego czarnego płaszcza – Skoro potrzebujesz dla siebie więcej czasu, to ja nie będę ci przeszkadzał.  
\- Przeszkadzał? O czym ty mówisz? – Hide-zou zbliżył się jeszcze o krok i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu – Ostatnio spędziłem trochę czasu w bibliotece, ale to nie powód, by…  
\- W bibliotece! – przerwał mu Hiroki, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język, ale cierpliwość właśnie się wyczerpała do końca i nie dbał już o nic – Bo tam najlepiej ci się pisze listy do Asagiego, tak? Ile ich już wysłałeś, dziesięć? Może jednak łatwiej byłoby zaprosić go tutaj, mniej zachodu, a ja wam na pewno zejdę z oczu, nie martw się!  
\- Hiroki… - dłoń młodszego wampira powoli zsunęła się z jego ramienia, a on stanął przed nim – O czym ty… o czym ty do licha mówisz?  
\- A nie mam racji? – nie patrzył mu w oczy, nie był w stanie tego zrobić – Powiedz mi to, powiedz, że się mylę, a on nie otrzymał od ciebie ostatnio żadnej wiadomości. Tyle, że musiałbyś skłamać. Cały czas kłamiesz i po co? Ja i tak wszystko już wiem.  
Przez krótki moment trwało milczenie, ale wreszcie Hide-zou westchnął cicho i odezwał się, nadal wpatrując w drugiego wampira uważnie.  
\- Owszem, Asagi dostaje ostatnio ode mnie listy, próbowałem ci powiedzieć, ale nie chciałeś słuchać, a to żadna tajemnica.  
Zabolało. Hiroki zacisnął mocniej powieki, a paznokcie niemalże wbił sobie w skórę dłoni, zaciskając je tak mocno. Nagle jednak się wyprostował, a jego błyszczące spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Hide-zou. Spojrzenie w którym kryła się już tylko furia…  
\- Żadna tajemnica. – niemal wyszeptał – Nawet tyle to dla ciebie nie znaczyło? Myślałem, że ci zależy, ufałem ci jak nikomu innemu, jak nigdy. Dałem ci wieczność o którą prosiłeś, by ze mną pozostać, a tego uczucia nie starczyło ci nawet na resztę marnego, ludzkiego życia… Ale jeśli czegokolwiek powinieneś się do tej pory nauczyć, to tego, że wampiry są cholernie zaborcze, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o osobników w których płynie ich własna krew! Potrzeba znacznie mniej niż zrobiłeś, by wzbudzić zazdrość, aż dziwne, że Asagi sam ci tego nie przekazał…  
\- Hiroki… - drugi mężczyzna chciał mu przerwać, ale nie zdążył dodać nic więcej.  
\- Zamilcz. – syknął, czując jak złość kłębi się w nim coraz silniej – Nie chcę już nic więcej słyszeć od ciebie, nigdy więcej. Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak on, nigdy ci tak naprawdę nie zależało. Kai przynajmniej był ze mną szczery…  
W jednej chwili to spojrzenie Hide-zou stwardniało, a oczy rozbłysły w ciemności.  
\- Nie waż się… Nie porównuj mnie do niego… - wysyczał w odpowiedzi.  
\- A niby czemu nie? W obu wypadkach byłem tak samo głupi i ślepy, by dać się pobawić wam, niczym lalką na sznurkach. Różnica polega na tym, że Kai przynajmniej nie kłamał mi w twarz, nie zapewniał o miłości, której dla mnie nie miał. W gruncie rzeczy, jego zachowanie było wręcz szczytem uprzejmości!  
Hide-zou syknął, ale nie dodał nic więcej. Widać było, jak bardzo jest wściekły, ale zamiast mówić cokolwiek, odwrócił się i szybko pobiegł w stronę najbliższego wejścia do zamku. Jeszcze przez chwilę, Hiroki słyszał jego kroki, ale wreszcie i one ucichły. Jego oddech rwał się, kiedy stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, nie mając siły zrobić nawet kroku. Wreszcie, upadł na kolana, a z jego gardła wydobył się odgłos, któremu najbliżej było do zduszonego szlochu. Trwał tak jeszcze przez długi czas, nie będąc w stanie wrócić do zamku. Kiedy jednak wreszcie tam trafił, bezszelestnie przedostał się do własnej sypialni, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, a później pozbył się większości ubrań i padł na łóżko. Nie miał zamiaru z niego wstać, nie obchodziło go ile tak przeleży, bo cały świat zobojętniał mu idealnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie był w takim stanie…  
Zasłonięte okna, nie przepuszczały jak zawsze nawet odrobiny światła. Mógł tak leżeć godzinę, pięć, a może i całą dobę. Po pewnym czasie przestał się nawet nad tym zastanawiać. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w jednym miejscu na suficie i trwał tak, aż do momentu, kiedy powieki opadły same, a on nie miał siły nawet na to, by pomyśleć jak bardzo chciało mu się pić… Sen okazał się silniejszy i wyzwolił go wreszcie od konieczności odczuwania czegokolwiek.

 

 

 

Wybudzał się niezwykle powoli. Przestrzeń bez marzeń, za to zimna i ciemna, rozrzedzała się, a nicość w której wisiał, był niemal pewny, że całe wieki, powoli nabierała kształtu jego własnego łóżka i ciepłej kołdry, którą był przykryty po szyję. Mimo to, niechętnie uchylił powieki i skrzywił się, widząc parę ciemnych, przepełnionych troską oczu. Tych, które w tej sytuacji mógłby chcieć oglądać jako absolutnie ostatnie na świecie…  
Asagi nie przejął się specjalnie jego miną, chociaż nie mógł udawać, że jej nie zauważył. Dotknął jego dłoni, która spokojnie leżała na kołdrze i ścisnął lekko.  
\- Chyba najgorsze już za nami… - mruknął, nie odrywając od niego oczu – Napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha, Hiro.  
\- Zostaw mnie. – wychrypiał niewyraźnie, czując jak język przykleja mu się do podniebienia z powodu ogromnego pragnienia.  
\- Ani mi się śni i możesz być pewny, że nie tylko nie zostawię cię w spokoju teraz, ale jak tylko będziesz w stanie stanąć o własnych siłach, będę pierwszym wampirem, który nakopie ci do tego seksownego tyłka. – wycedził jak nie on, marszcząc brwi i nie reagując na ciche syknięcie, które dobiegło ich jakby z drugiej strony pokoju.  
Hiroki odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, chwilowo ignorując słowa Asagiego i zobaczył, że po drugiej stronie łóżka siedzi Hide-zou i ściska mocno jego drugą dłoń. Był jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, a jego oczy przepełnione były strachem.  
\- Masz szczęście, że wezwał pomoc. – Asagi znów zwrócił na siebie ich uwagę – Gdybym przybył tu choćby dzień później, nie byłoby już kogo ratować. A następnym razem jak będziesz planował taki manewr, to z łaski swojej daj znać. Postawiłeś na nogi całą wampirzą okolicę, a ja siłą musiałem ich zatrzymać, by tu za mną nie przybiegli.  
\- Ale jak… dlaczego? – zdołał wydusić Hiroki, przymykając na moment powieki.  
\- Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię, ale najpierw musisz to wypić. – Asagi sięgnął po duży, zloty kielich i zajrzał do niego – Pierwsza dawka teraz, ale za kilka godzin będziesz musiał wypić podobną. Omal się nie wykończyłeś. Jak już koniecznie musiałeś cierpieć z powodu miłości, to chociaż niekoniecznie trzeba było z jej powodu usychać, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.  
Wyciągnął w jego kierunku kielich, ale Hiroki odwrócił głowę i nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Pragnienie było silne, ale najwyraźniej jego duma nadal okazywała się silniejsza.  
\- Jak w ogóle mogłeś tu przyjść, po tym wszystkim co mi zrobiłeś. – wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie – Jeszcze ci mało? Odebrałeś mi to, co było dla mnie najważniejsze, a teraz jakby nigdy nic, pojawiasz się z misją ratunkową. Śmieszne.  
\- Doprawdy? Nie wyglądasz na rozbawionego. – w głosie Asagiego coraz mniej było cierpliwości, ale zanim zdążył dodać coś jeszcze, Hide-zou wdrapał się na łóżko, wyjął mu kielich z ręki i pociągnął z niego spory łyk.  
Kiedy pochylił się tuż nad Hirokim, ten posłusznie rozchylił usta i pozwolił się w ten sposób napoić, a na koniec także pocałować. Zbyt zdumiony, by zareagować inaczej. W podobny sposób, młodszy wampir podał mu resztę zawartości kielicha, rozdzielając go na kilka łyków, a każdy z nich coraz skuteczniej gasił pragnienie, a dziwne otępienie znikało…  
\- Hide-chan… - szepnął, kiedy przerwali ostatni, najdłuższy pocałunek.  
Jego ramiona automatycznie objęły mocno ciało, które się nad nim pochylało, a Hide-zou niemal się na nim położył, ignorując fakt, że nadal nie byli w pomieszczeniu sami.  
\- Byłeś zazdrosny o księgę, Hiro. – odezwał się znowu Asagi i po raz pierwszy uśmiechnął nieznacznie – Cała ta afera wynikła z powodu jednej księgi, powinienem się obawiać co by się stało, gdyby Hide-zou zapragnął pożyczyć większą część z mojej biblioteki.  
\- Co takiego? – Hiroki ponownie na niego spojrzał, starając się skupić na tym, co słyszał.  
\- Podczas swojej pierwszej wizyty… - odezwał się nagle Hide-zou – Asagi opowiadał trochę o ostatniej królewskiej koronacji i o tym, co dzieje się na zamku, pamiętasz? Nie było specjalnie czasu na streszczanie wszystkiego, ale mnie temat niezwykle zaciekawił i chciałem wiedzieć więcej. Ostatecznie od pewnego czasu także jestem częścią tego królestwa, a nie miałem o nim bladego pojęcia. Kiedy spotkanie dobiegło końca, poszedłem do twojej biblioteki, ale nie znalazłem tam nic na ten temat, chociaż przeszukałem dokładnie każdy regał. Dlatego też później tak bardzo nalegałem, by Asagi odwiedził nas ponownie i najprawdopodobniej też dlatego wspominałem o nim częściej, niż o reszcie. Gdybyś już wtedy nie wściekał się na każde wspomnienie o nim, sam byś się domyślił o co chodzi.  
\- Kolejne spotkanie także przegadaliśmy, co zdążyłeś zauważyć sam. – podjął temat Asagi – Znasz mnie, wiesz, że jak zacznę opowiadać o czymś, co mnie ciekawi, a do tego znajdę także wiernego słuchacza, to mogę rozprawiać bez końca… Ucieszyłem się, że wreszcie znalazł się ktoś, kogo zainteresowała nasza historia. Obiecałem więc, że pożyczę Hide-zou jedną z ksiąg, by sam mógł dalej zgłębiać to wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Przesłałem mu ją następnego wieczora po spotkaniu…  
\- A te listy? – zapytał cicho Hiroki, w między czasie wplatając palce we włosy Hide-zou i głaszcząc je bezwiednie – Było ich mnóstwo, przylatywały tyle czasu!  
\- Bo miałem mnóstwo pytań. – odpowiedział mu ponownie Hide-zou – Ta księga jest niezwykle obszerna, ale niektóre rzeczy zostały w niej opisane dość niedokładnie. Była dobra dla kogoś, kto już temat trochę znał, ale nie dla kogoś, kto go dopiero poznawał. Asagi był na tyle uprzejmy, że starał się rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości, które pojawiały się po przeczytaniu każego rozdziału. Chciałem ci o tym wszystkim opowiedzieć, ale zrezygnowałem już po pierwszym razie, kiedy zareagowałeś złością. Nie chciałem rozdrażnić cię jeszcze bardziej, więc resztę przemilczałem… A później było to spotkanie w ogrodzie. Byłem tak wściekły, że wróciłem do swojej komnaty i nie wyszedłem z niej przez następne kilka godzin. Złość jednak szybko minęła, ale ty znów zaszyłeś się u siebie. Spodziewałem się, że zająłeś się czymś ważnym i nie chciałem przeszkadzać. Tylko, że kolejne dni mijały, a ty nie wychodziłeś nawet w porze posiłków. Postanowiłem wreszcie tu zajrzeć, nawet gdybyś miał być i o to zły. Ale kiedy przyszedłem, ty…   
Urwał i objął go mocniej, wtulając twarz w miękką kołdrę.  
\- Zapadłeś w letarg. – kontynuował spokojnie Asagi – Zignorowałeś wszystkie wcześniejsze objawy, nawet ogromne pragnienie… Pozwoliłeś sobie osunąć się w najgorszy ze wszystkich rodzajów snu. Proces ten posunął się tak daleko i w tak krótkim czasie, że kiedy tu przybyłem i zorientowałem się co się dzieje, nie byłem pewny, czy uda mi się cokolwiek zrobić. To wyglądało tak, jakbyś sam nie chciał się wybudzić i musiałem użyć całej wiedzy, jaką posiadam na ten temat, by jednak jakoś cię z tego wyrwać. Cieszę się, że mi się udało. A teraz odpoczywaj i pamiętaj o kolejnej porcji. Ja muszę wracać do siebie, zostawiłem Ruizę samego we własnej bibliotece z mnóstwem bardzo starych pergaminów do przejrzenia.  
\- Dziękuję. – Hiroki uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela – I przepraszam za kłopoty, obiecuję, że nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy.  
\- No ja mam nadzieję. – Asagi westchnął i wstał ze swojego miejsca – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.  
Nawet w momencie, kiedy wyszedł, w komnacie nadal trwała idealna cisza. Hiroki wciąż głaskał młodszego wampira po włosach, a ten leżał obok, wtulony w niego mocno.  
\- Ciebie też przepraszam, Hide-chan. – odezwał się w pewnej chwili Hiroki.  
Odszukał jego dłoń i ścisnął lekko.  
\- Zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie i całkowicie bezmyślnie, wybacz mi, proszę. – dodał, kiedy Hide-zou nic nie odpowiedział – Powinienem był z tobą spokojnie porozmawiać, a zareagowałem jak ostatni idiota.  
\- Owszem. – Hide-zou uniósł głowę i wlepił w niego uważne spojrzenie – A to wszystko, co powiedziałeś mi w ogrodzie, było już zupełnie poniżej pasa. Jak mogłeś porównać mnie do tego…  
Z gardła Hide-zou wydobyło się niskie mruknięcie, a jego spojrzenie stwardniało. Hiroki uniósł się nieco i pocałował jego policzek.  
\- Przepraszam, nie myślałem nad tym co mówię, wcale tak nie uważam. – przyznał cicho – Po prostu się bałem. Sądziłem, że to koniec, a minęło tak niewiele czasu. Nie chcę cię stracić, Hide-chan.  
\- A ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. – Hide-zou niespodziewanie przekręcił się tak, by przygwoździć drugiego mężczyznę do posłania i zawisnąć nad nim – W moich żyłach płynie także twoja krew i jest to dla mnie niezwykle ważne. Nie obchodzi mnie co myślał wampir, który przemienił ciebie. Ja wiem, że zgodziłem się na to, by przy tobie pozostać. Na zawsze.  
Pochylił się i sięgnął po głęboki i długi pocałunek. Zamruczał, kiedy ramiona Hirokiego objęły go mocno i przytuliły. Pieszczota jednak nie trwała tak długo, jak mógłby sobie życzyć. Hiroki oderwał się od niego i szarpnął za kołdrę, chcąc ją wysunąć z pomiędzy nich. Hide-zou zaśmiał się i przesunął tak, by nie przygniatać jej swoim ciężarem, a kiedy tylko wylądowała na podłodze, pozbył się swoich spodni i koszuli, by ponownie wtulić się w ciało, które miał obok. Znów zatonęli w namiętnym pocałunku, tyle, że dość szybko to Hiroki znalazł się na górze, przesuwając jedną dłoń wzdłuż ciała drugiego mężczyzny i wsłuchując się w jego jęk, tylko częściowo zagłuszony pocałunkiem.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą, za twoim dotykiem, głosem… - wyszeptał na jednym oddechu Hiroki, gdy przerwali pieszczotę, a jego usta wylądowały na jego szyi – Wariowałem bez ciebie.  
\- Zauważyłem. – odparł Hide-zou i znów przyciągnął go do pocałunku – Nigdy więcej nie próbuj we mnie wątpić, nie w to co czuję do ciebie, bo…  
\- Bo? – starszy mężczyzna ugryzł go lekko w dolną wargę, jednocześnie splatając ich palce razem.  
\- Bo się rolami zamienimy i wtedy zobaczysz jak bardzo się mylisz…  
Hiroki roześmiał się, a jego usta znaczyły wilgotne ślady na linii szczęki Hide-zou, by zaraz przesunąć się na gardło i szyję. Język muskał wrażliwe, tak dobrze poznane miejsca. Westchnął, czując jego dłoń na swoich plecach, przesuwającą się bardzo powoli i drażniąco.  
\- Jak masz ochotę się zamienić, to wystarczy powiedzieć, nie chcę w tym celu znów robić z siebie idioty, Hide-chan. – wyszeptał mu nagle do ucha – Nigdy więcej nie chcę…  
\- Może kiedyś, chwilowo mi całkiem dobrze. – zadecydował Hide-zou i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, ściskając ich złączone palce mocniej.  
Więcej już nie mieli okazji rozmawiać, a przynajmniej nie do momentu, kiedy obaj opadli wyczerpani na posłanie, nadal nie rozluźniając uścisku dłoni. Hiroki natychmiast przytulił do siebie drugiego mężczyznę, a ten wtulił się w jego bok, opierając głowę na jego klatce piersiowej i starał się opanować nadal ciężki oddech. Uwielbiał to, nawet jeśli każde takie zbliżenie pozbawiało go sił na dłuższy czas i nie był w stanie podnieść nawet ręki. Ale był szczęśliwy, zaspokojony całkowicie i niczego ponad to nie pragnął.

 

 

 

Od kilku godzin na zewnątrz trwała ogromna wichura, uniemożliwiająca im spokojny spacer po ogrodzie. Przez pewien czas, Hide-zou obserwował to co działo się na dworze, stojąc przy uchylonych drzwiach, ale wreszcie zamknął je z trzaskiem i ruszył korytarzem w stronę własnej komnaty. Nie miał jednak okazji przebyć nawet połowy drogi, kiedy wyczuł silny uścisk na nadgarstku, a zaraz po tym dotyk kamiennej ściany, gdy został popchnięty na nią. Uśmiechnął się i otoczył ramionami ciało, które się przed nim pojawiło, jeszcze zanim poczuł namiętny pocałunek. Obaj stali dokładnie pośrodku dwóch, zaczepionych na ścianach pochodni, które jednak dawały bardzo niewiele światła, co tylko potęgowało tą niespodziewaną przyjemność.  
\- Lubię kiedy to robisz… - wyszeptał młodszy mężczyzna, odchylając nieco głowę w bok i przymykając powieki.  
\- Wiem. – lekkie ugryzienie w szyję po którym nastąpił mokry pocałunek, kiedy Hiroki przycisnął swojego kochanka mocniej do ściany, wsuwając nogę między jego kolana.  
Hide-zou jęknął, a jego biodra bez udziału woli poruszyły się nieco, ocierając o drugie ciało w znajomy, wyjątkowo pobudzający sposób. Ostatni raz kochali się poprzedniego wieczora, a on znów miał wrażenie, jakby upłynęło o wiele więcej czasu… Nie pamiętał, by odczuwał to w podobny sposób kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nim poznał Hirokiego. Natomiast teraz czuł, że równie dobrze mógłby nie zajmować się niczym więcej. Szczególnie od kiedy wszystko między nimi znów było dobrze. A drugi mężczyzna absolutnie niczego nie ułatwiał, wodząc za nim rozpalonym spojrzeniem, albo tak jak teraz, łapiąc go niespodziewanie w półmroku i całując, jakby świat zaraz miał się skończyć. I właściwie mogłoby dojść nawet do tego, pewnie by nie zwrócił uwagi. Jego palce natychmiast wsunęły się pod materiał koszuli kochanka, który znów przylgnął do niego jakby bardziej. Głośny jęk, kiedy znów zamknął mu usta gorącym pocałunkiem i tak naprawdę dzwon, który rozbrzmiał gdzieś obok nich, nie mógł wybrać sobie gorszej chwili. Za pierwszym razem go zignorowali, zbyt zajęci sobą i szaleństwem, które powoli spychało ich już tylko w stronę przyjemności. Ale kiedy dźwięk rozległ się ponownie, a zaraz za nim także głośne pukanie do drzwi, zmuszeni byli oderwać się od siebie.   
\- Pójdę sprawdzić kto to… - mruknął Hide-zou, starając się skupić wzrok na oczach swojego partnera, ale jego głos nie mógł brzmieć już mniej chętnie.  
W odpowiedzi, Hiroki znów przyciągnął go do pocałunku, a jego palce musnęły całkiem wyraźne wybrzuszenie w spodniach młodszego mężczyzny, co z kolei wywołało kolejny jęk i szarpnięcie biodrami.  
\- To może być coś ważnego, Hiro… - ledwie zdążył się odezwać, kiedy natarczywe pukanie do drzwi znów rozległo się echem po korytarzu.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Hiroki ostatni raz cmoknął go w usta, pochylił się i wyszeptał, że i tak skończy z nim w sypialni, co z kolei sprawiło, że po plecach jego kochanka przebiegł miły dreszcz. Wreszcie jednak, poprawił ubranie i znów ruszył w stronę drzwi, by przekręcić klucz w zamku i nieco je uchylić.  
Tuż przed nim stał mężczyzna. Na oko nie wyróżniał się niczym specjalnym, ale Hide-zou natychmiast wyczul, że ma przed sobą jednego z wampirów. Obcy nie odezwał się jednak i dopiero, kiedy został wpuszczony za próg, ściągnął czarny kaptur i wlepił w niego spojrzenie ciemnych oczu, nieco nieuważnie odgarniając długie, jasne włosy do tyłu. Nim jednak miał okazję wreszcie się przedstawić, gdzieś z tyłu rozległ się znajomy głos Hirokiego.  
\- Kai?   
Do tej pory, Hide-zou patrzył na ich gościa raczej obojętnie, ale słysząc to imię, zmarszczył brwi, a jego dłonie bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści. Śledził każdy ruch wampira, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, ściągnął płaszcz, powiesił go na wieszaku i minął młodszego mężczyznę nie zaszczycając go specjalnie spojrzeniem. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy stanął przed Hirokim.  
\- Witaj, mnóstwo czasu upłynęło, kiedy widziałem cię ostatni raz, nic się nie zmieniłeś.  
Pochylił się, jakby chciał musnąć ustami jego policzek, ale zatrzymał się nagle, kiedy gdzieś obok rozległ się całkiem wyraźny syk. W jednej chwili, Hide-zou stanął obok i chwycił dłoń Hirokiego, splatając ich palce razem i wręcz zasłaniając go własnym ciałem, ale nadal nie spuszczał wzroku z nowoprzybyłego, a w spojrzeniu tym próżno było szukać choćby odrobiny przychylności, czy choćby obojętności. Niemniej, Kai nie wyglądał na specjalnie przejętego tą jawną sceną zazdrości i spokojnie znów skupił się jedynie na Hirokim.  
\- Przyszedłem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać, ale wolałbym załatwić to na osobności, także gdybyś był uprzejmy odesłać gdzieś swoją maskotkę…  
Do tej pory, Hiroki był zbyt zdumiony, by jakkolwiek zareagować na obecność kolejnego wampira, ale słysząc jego słowa, pozbierał się w ułamku sekundy.   
\- Po pierwsze, nie przypominam sobie żebym prosił cię o wizytę, a po tak długim czasie, dziwi mnie, że sam odważyłeś się tutaj pojawić. Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, Kai. Opuść ten zamek.  
\- Widzę, że nadepnąłem na wrażliwy temat… - Kai bezceremonialnie znów obrzucił spojrzeniem najmłodszego wampira, nim kolejny raz utkwił wzrok w Hirokim – Od razu wyczułem, że to nie jest dla ciebie ktoś zupełnie obcy, chociaż kilka razy doszły mnie słuchy, że lubujesz się w przelotnych romansach. Jak widzę, stare dzieje, chociaż zawsze uważałem, że masz lepszy gust… Ale mniejsza z tym, a twój przyjaciel jeszcze raz na mnie syknie i przestanę być tak przyjaźnie nastawiony.  
Hiroki mocniej ścisnął dłoń swojego partnera, który jednak nie odważył się wydać z siebie więcej żadnego dźwięku.  
\- A wracając do tego, co mi powiedziałeś. – Kai westchnął głęboko, przymykając na moment powieki – Uwierz mi, gdybym nie miał ważnego powodu, nie zakłócałbym dziś twojego spokoju, tak jak szanowałem go przez ostatnie lata… Sytuacja jednak zmusiła mnie do pokonania tej drogi, by spotkać się z tobą i proszę, nie zachowuj się jak chłopiec, jakim cię widziałem ostatnio, tylko zwyczajnie mnie wysłuchaj, a obiecuję, że nie zabiorę ci wiele czasu…  
Zamilknął i czekał na decyzję, tyle, że Hiroki jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, jakby analizował wszelkie za i przeciw. Najprawdopodobniej, gdyby kolejny raz kazał mu odejść, Kai wreszcie by to uszanował i rzeczywiście opuścił ten zamek. Mimo to, skoro jednak się tu pojawił, być może warto było choćby dowiedzieć się co go sprowadza…  
\- W porządku. – odezwał się wreszcie – Idź do tamtej komnaty i usiądź, ja zaraz do ciebie dołączę.  
Kai jedynie kiwnął głową i udał się we wskazanym kierunku, odprowadzany wzrokiem przez dwóch pozostałych wampirów. Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Hiroki odwrócił się przodem do swojego kochanka i pogłaskał go po policzku.  
\- Nie wściekaj się, Hide-chan. Obiecuję, że nie potrwa to długo, a wtedy znów będziemy tylko my dwaj.  
\- Mogłeś kazać mu spadać. – zauważył Hide-zou dobitnie, nie dając się zwieść – Musiałby uszanować twoją wolę, bo nadal jest tu tylko gościem..  
Hiroki uśmiechnął się, kolejny raz podziwiając zacięcie z jakim jego kochanek studiował nadal kolejne księgi traktujące o zwyczajach i historii wampirów. Wiedział też, że to prawda.  
\- Masz rację. – przyznał natychmiast – Ale w tej sytuacji uważam, że rozsądniej jest po prostu dowiedzieć się o co chodzi, niż odpędzać stąd każdego wampira, który zechce składać nam wizytę…  
\- Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. – mruknął Hide-zou i wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z uścisku odwracając się do niego tyłem – I ja wiem co się dzieje. Pozwalasz mu zostać, bo chcesz tego, bo to właśnie on. Jeszcze chwilę temu wcale nie chciałeś bym otwierał te cholerne drzwi, ale gdybyś wyczuł, że to on, najpewniej sam byś pognał otworzyć i to już po pierwszym dzwonku!  
Hiroki pokręcił głową i mocno objął swojego partnera, całując go w kark.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, dobrze? - poprosił – Bez względu na to co się dzieje i kto by tu nie przyszedł… kocham cię. Kai jest przeszłością do której nie chcę wracać, bo i nic do niego nie czuję, ale mimo wszystko, nie mogę udawać, a już szczególnie nie tobie, że to jest faktycznie zupełnie bez znaczenia. Łączy mnie z nim ta sama więź krwi, co ciebie ze mną i czy nam się to podoba czy nie, nic się na to nie poradzi. Nie umiem zepchnąć tego faktu tak zupełnie na bok, rozumiesz?  
Ku jego zdziwieniu, Hide-zou kiwnął głową, ale zaraz odwrócił się w jego ramionach i wtulił mocno.  
\- Powiedz, że ci nie zależy, że cokolwiek ci powie, że nic się między nami nie zmieni… - wyszeptał gorączkowo w jego kołnierzyk.  
Hiroki pogłaskał go po włosach, ale zaraz odszukał ustami jego wargi i pocałował go.  
\- Masz moje słowo. – odezwał się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy – Kai jest przeszłością, ale ty jesteś moją teraźniejszością i przyszłością i to się nie zmieni, a już na pewno jest dla mnie bardziej istotne. A teraz pozwól mi iść i z nim porozmawiać, obiecuję, że spławię go jak tyko dowiem się o co chodzi.   
Hide-zou ostatni raz spojrzał mu w oczy, ale wreszcie odsunął się i spokojnie ruszył w stronę schodów, które prowadziły do biblioteki. Hiroki odprowadził go spojrzeniem, a kiedy tylko zniknął na górze, sam odwrócił się i poszedł do komnaty w której znajdował się jego gość.  
Kai siedział na fotelu i od niechcenia przeglądał jakiś list. Kiedy Hiroki pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, starszy wampir wstał ze swojego miejsca i podał mu kartkę na której oprócz treści listu, znajdowała się także oficjalna pieczęć samego króla.  
\- Proszę, przeczytaj. – odezwał się spokojnie, oddając mu dokument – Tak będzie szybciej, niż gdybym miał ci to sam wszystko wyjaśniać.  
Hiroki kiwnął głową i z uwagą zabrał się za czytanie. Z treści dość szybko wynikło, że był to list z prośbą, by Kai natychmiast opuścił swoje dotychczasowe miejsce pobytu i udał się na dwór królewski. W ciągu następnych kilku tygodni, miał pojechać do sąsiedniego królestwa w roli doradcy i tam pozostać aż do momentu, kiedy wszelkie sprawy zostaną rozwikłane, a stosunki miedzy państwami doprowadzone do stanu umożliwiającego dalsze działania.  
\- Spodziewałem się, że kiedyś to nastąpi, mój pobyt w tym miejscu i tak wydłużył się o wiele niepotrzebnych i straconych lat. – odezwał się Kai, kiedy Hiroki skończył czytać – Na początku, planowałem po prostu opuścić okolicę i nie mówić ci o tym, ale wreszcie uświadomiłem sobie, że to jednak nie jest najlepsze wyjście. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło między nami, należały ci się wyjaśnienia.  
\- To niezwykle szlachetne z twojej strony, że przynajmniej tym razem doszedłeś do tego wniosku. – odparł Hiroki, odkładając dokument na stolik.  
\- Nie zaczynaj, Hiro, proszę. – Kai westchnął i zbliżył się do niego, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Miałem nadzieję, że upłynęło już dość czasu, byś zrozumiał wszystko. Czy to ma oznaczać, że przez ostatnie wieki żyłeś jedynie karmiąc się żalem i nienawiścią do mnie?  
\- Na szczęście nie, ale masz rację, potrzebowałem czasu po tym, co się między nami wydarzyło.  
\- Tego na szczęście masz nadal dość, a powinno ci pójść tym łatwiej obecnie. – pierwszy raz Kai uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – Trochę niepokorne to twoje towarzystwo, ale wydaje się być szczery, a już na pewno zakochany do grobowej deski. Cieszę się, chociaż nie przypominam sobie żebym spotkał go kiedykolwiek wcześniej…  
\- Hide-zou jest taki sam jak ja, urodził się człowiekiem. – przyznał niechętnie Hiroki.  
\- Przemieniłeś go?   
\- Nie chciałem tego, ale… okazało się, że nie potrafiłem mu dłużej odmawiać czegokolwiek o co mnie poprosił. – Hiroki mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści – Mam tylko nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie tego żałował, że nigdy mnie nie znienawidzi…  
Kai pokręcił głową i niespodziewanie objął młodszego mężczyznę, przytulając do siebie.  
\- Hiroki, jeśli jest jedna rzecz, którą powinieneś wiedzieć od dawna, to, że nie wolno ci traktować swojego istnienia jak przekleństwa. – wymamrotał mu do ucha – Naprawdę uważasz, że po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, miałbym najmniejszy nawet problem, by odmówić ci tego, czego wtedy tak bardzo chciałeś? Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to był impuls, a w innych warunkach wcale nie byłbyś pewny swojej decyzji… Ale to nie ty ją podjąłeś, tylko ja. Bo od dnia w którym pierwszy raz cię spotkałem, wiedziałem, że byłbyś wspaniałym wampirem i dziś, gdy spotkałem cię znów, to wrażenie jedynie się potwierdziło. Nie stałbyś się wampirem, gdybym uznał, że nie jesteś tego wart. Do licha, pozwoliłem na to, byś mnie zobaczył i dowiedział się kim jestem, a mogłem cię zwyczajnie zabić w mgnieniu oka. Tak samo, jak ty zrobiłbyś to samo z nim, prawda? Pozwoliłeś mu żyć i zbliżyć się do siebie nie przez kaprys, tylko przez pewność, że to jest odpowiednia osoba.   
\- Przynajmniej miałem jeszcze jakiś powód… - ponownie odezwał się Hiroki, nie odsuwając się jednak.  
\- To prawda, ale wiesz też, że przede wszystkim próbowałem być z tobą szczery i to od samego początku. Mogłem ci skłamać, powiedzieć cokolwiek, a ty uwierzyłbyś w to z miejsca. Wtedy byłeś gotów uwierzyć we wszystko co tylko ci opowiadałem. Nie zrobiłem tego, nie karmiłem cię wizją uczucia, którego nie było. Miałem nadzieję, że kiedyś to zrozumiesz.  
\- Zrozumiałem, ale wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że tkwi w tym wszystkim coś jeszcze…  
\- Więzy krwi. – Kai spojrzał mu w oczy i uśmiechnął się – Z ich powodu nie dałem rady opuścić kraju bez słowa, ale w tym wszystkim dziś pociesza mnie myśl, że te, które łączą cię z nim są silniejsze. I tego się trzymaj.  
Niespodziewanie odsunął się od niego i podszedł do stolika na którym nadal leżał list. Zapakował go znów do koperty i wsunął do kieszeni.  
\- Muszę już iść, mam jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia. – odezwał się ponownie – Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, sam znajdę drogę do wyjścia. Ty lepiej idź do tego swojego szczęścia, zanim uzna, że ta rozmowa trwa już za długo i postanowi wpaść tu sam.   
Uśmiechnął się ostatni raz i faktycznie wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Niedługo potem, rozległ się także dźwięk zatrzaskiwania tych wejściowych, mimo to, Hiroki nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, zupełnie jakby wrósł w drewnianą podłogę.  
To koniec. Najprawdopodobniej nigdy więcej się już nie zobaczą, być może Kai postanowi nie wracać już do tego kraju. Mimo to, Hiroki odkrył, że ta myśl wcale go nie martwi.  
Wrażenie to, potwierdzone zostało kilka chwil później, kiedy zajrzał do najbliższej biblioteki i znalazł w niej Hide-zou, który siedział skulony na kanapie i patrzył na płonący w kominku ogień. Miał zmarszczone brwi i zdawało się, że nad czymś bardzo intensywnie się zastanawia. Nie zauważył, że już nie jest sam do momentu, kiedy poczuł dotyk dłoni na ramieniu.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, Hide-chan? – starszy mężczyzna obszedł kanapę i usiadł tuż obok niego.  
\- Poszedł? Czego chciał?   
\- Zakomunikować mi, że odchodzi. – odezwał się cicho Hiroki i także spojrzał na ogień – Dostał wiadomość od króla, że potrzebny jest w innym zamku i postanowił wyruszyć. Odwiedził mnie tylko po to, by mi o tym powiedzieć, bo jego podróż oznacza najprawdopodobniej tyle, że więcej się nie zobaczymy.  
\- Niewielka strata, niby czemu miałoby cię obchodzić, że go nie będzie?  
\- W pewien sposób obchodzi. – Hiroki utkwił poważne spojrzenie w swoim kochanku – Nawet gdyby mi o tym nie powiedział, zapewne coś bym wyczuł. Więzy krwi to poważna sprawa, nigdy nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo, ale też z nikim innym poza tobą nie łącza mnie podobne. W tym wypadku rozumiem już powód dla którego wampiry nie przemieniają kogo popadnie i bez wahania…  
\- Zawsze już zostanie. – mruknął cicho Hide-zou, ale zaraz poderwał się z miejsca i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej – Jak jakiś cholerny cień! Od dnia, kiedy opowiedziałeś mi o nim pierwszy raz, krąży tylko i jego imię pojawia się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. I nic się z tym nie da zrobić, prawda?  
Znów usiadł na swoim miejscu, ale tym razem ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Hiroki przysunął się do niego blisko i objął go ramieniem.  
\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. – przyznał wreszcie – Ale wiesz co jest dobre? My tu nadal jesteśmy, a on za chwilę będzie daleko stąd i nigdy więcej nie wróci. I może dzięki temu, ten cień też wreszcie kiedyś zniknie.  
Młodszy mężczyzna odsunął dłonie i spojrzał na niego, by zaraz sięgnąć po krótki pocałunek.  
\- Gdyby odwzajemnił twoje uczucie, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali.  
\- Gdyby mnie nie przemienił, nie dożyłbym dnia twoich narodzin. – odparł na to Hiroki – Nie uważasz, że w tej sytuacji ta dyskusja nie ma sensu? Jest jak jest, jesteśmy tym, kim jesteśmy i najwyraźniej tak miało być. A teraz o wiele bardziej mam ochotę cieszyć się z tego, co jest, niż martwić tym, czego nie ma.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę, Hide-zou patrzył na niego uważnie, ale zaraz kiwnął głową i znów go pocałował, by wreszcie przesunąć się, swobodnie siadając mu okrakiem na udach, nie przerywając namiętnej pieszczoty. Przynajmniej do momentu, kiedy Hiroki przesunął dłonie na jego pośladki.  
\- Do świtu pozostało trochę czasu... - Hide-zou uśmiechnął się zadowolony - A z tego co pamiętam, ktoś obiecał, że się mną dobrze zajmie jeszcze tej nocy.  
Hiroki odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, a jego oczy rozbłysły.  
\- Znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że zawsze dotrzymuję swoich obietnic. Szczególnie tego rodzaju. Tutaj?  
\- A masz ochotę ruszać się teraz gdziekolwiek?  
Hiroki westchnął, czując lekkie ugryzienie.  
\- Cholernie nie.  
\- No to zostajemy tutaj... - zadecydował Hide-zou wreszcie.  
I to były ostatnie słowa jakie padły między nimi tej nocy.


End file.
